If I Had A Heart
by Suz Singer
Summary: Winnow Fontanne is a rather atypical tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Her motives aren't too clear to anyone - much less herself. When she meets Cato, she sees potential - as a lover and an ally. As time goes on, Winnow will figure out just what it is she wants and what she'll do to get it. 1ST SEQUEL IS UP - PANEM ET CIRCUSES.
1. Chapter 1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 1**

Winnow Fontanne stood in the town square of District Four, surrounded by her peers. Today was the Reaping- but Winnow wasn't worried. Inside her mind, Winnow was at the beach, her home away from home. She could feel the warm sand beneath her feet, could see her sister beside her, laughing. She was eighteen and this was her last reaping. The chance of her name going up was small, but at the same time, the thought didn't particularly trouble her. But then again - little troubled Winnow. She would have to _care_ about something to be troubled by it.

Winnow had long ago decided that there was little she should waste her time with, little to care about. You could say that Winnow had become jaded after a mere 18 years of life, of loss, and misery.

Winnow Fontanne came out of her day-dream as the Capitol video began to play on the screens. Winnow rolled her eyes, playing with a lock of her dark hair. She had dressed properly for Reaping Day for once - figuring since it was her last one, so what the hell? She wore a simple sea-foam green dress that complemented her hourglass figure and bronzed skin. Her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders, gleaming in the sunshine from the unusual amount of time she had spent brushing it that morning. Her skin was bronzed from her work in the sun all day- bringing a glow about her that made her pale blue eyes especially striking against her darkened skin. Winnow was easily a few inches taller and much more muscular than any of the other girls her age - her body slim yet muscled.

Winnow turned out the length of the video, finding President Snow's narration quite, well, boring. District Four's escort, a tittering, flamboyant man by the name of Pyrrhus Reed crossed to the microphone in front of the Justice Building. He had hair the color his name so proclaimed- fiery red; clapped his hands making sure all attention was on him. "Ladies first," Pyrrhus cooed with a sickeningly sweet smile. He reached into the bowls, his finger nails painted to match his flaming hair. He drew out a single slip, unfolding it with exaggerated slowness. "Winnow Fontanne,"

At first, it didn't quite register. Everyone turned to look at her - completely silent. Winnow pursed her lips, and then began moving through the crowd. They parted before her without fuss, so she had a clear view of Pyrrhus Reed trembling with excitement like an over-sized puppy. Winnow climbed onto the platform, glaring daggers at any Peacekeeper who attempted to propel her forward or speed up her careless gait. "Congratulations, Miss Fontanne!" Pyrrhus cried, offering his hand to her.

Winnow merely looked at his hand, a sneer on her lips that made Pyrrhus falter, and scurry back to the other bowl to pick the second tribute. "And last, but certainly not least, our male tribute…Kai Rive!" the escort announced. Winnow couldn't control the brief flash of surprise that flickered over her face, before becoming impassive once more.

A young man Winnow's age with dark brown hair and a thin frame strode up onto the stage. His face was carefully schooled in indifference, though Winnow could see the tightness to his jaw that betrayed his emotion. Sadly, Winnow knew him quite well. Two years ago, at least, Kai Rive had been the kindest boy she had ever known. _He'll be the first to die._ Winnow thought. _That was cruel._ She scolded herself. Winnow may be apathetic, insensitive, and a rather unreceptive presence- but she was not cruel- _never_ cruel.

"District Four, Meet your tributes of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Pyrrhus crowed, meeting absolute silence, while expecting thunderous applause. Winnow smirked - unsurprised - before being led into the Justice Building.

She was thrust into an empty room, to await visitors that would say their farewells, send her off with encouragement and love. Too bad Winnow had no-one. She sat alone in that room for fifteen minutes, listening to the sounds of both tears and laughter through the wall where Kai must be having his own time with family and friends.

Winnow counted the minutes, feeling her loneliness keener in this moment more than she had in years. She stood up, with a wave of relief, when the door opened, and the Peacekeeper came to collect her for the train. Winnow did as she was told, following the Peacekeeper from the Justice Hall and to board the train. He led her into a lavish parlor compartment, before leaving her there alone.

Winnow wandered the compartment, exploring all the fine things furnishing the room. "You like?" A male voice ventured from the entrance. Winnow turned to meet the gaze of Finnick Odair, the victor of the 65th Hunger Games- her mentor, she supposed.

Winnow turned back to survey her surroundings. "I've never seen anything so fine," she responded, making her way to one of the cushioned seats, sinking down into the luxurious cushions. Odair seemed a little confused at her words. District Four was a rich district, and a scene like this was not uncommon. "My family was poor," Winnow offered with a tight, borderline bitter smile.

"You didn't have friends… that were more well-off?" Finnick asked hesitantly.

"Why Odair, are you asking me if I had any friends at all?" Winnow teased, with a faux offended tone. Finnick shook his head, as if trying to say 'You know what I mean'. She raised an eyebrow at the admittedly attractive victor. "I helped my family after school. I rarely spent time at friends' houses, and if I did, they were more or less…in the same economic situation as me." Winnow explained with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

As she finished speaking, Pyrrhus entered the compartment, with Kai in tow. "Hello Winnow," Kai greeted her solemnly, a tell-tale red puffiness around his eyes. Reed was simpering at him sympathetically.

"Kai." Winnow replied coolly.

Finnick glanced between the two eighteen year olds. "So I see an alliance is out," he remarked.

"Why?" Pyrrhus questioned, looking quite confused.

Winnow and Finnick rolled their eyes, while Kai just looked at their District escort without expression. "Where am I staying?" Winnow inquired.

Pyrrhus shook his head as if clearing out the cobwebs. "How unforgivably rude of me! I will show you two to your rooms so you may rest," he remarked, gesturing for the two tributes to follow him back the way he'd come.

"Winnow, Kai- we need to watch the Reapings later," Finnick informed them, as the pair paused and looked at him. Winnow nodded impassively, before turning back to Pyrrhus.

Kai nodded as well. "I cannot speak for Winnow…but I could use some time to collect myself," he murmured, and Finnick agreed sympathetically. Winnow did not even look at him as he mentioned her name.

"Can we go?" She cut in. Finnick frowned at her rudeness, and Pyrrhus pursed his lips.

"Of course!" the District Escort answered brightly just a moment later. Pyrrhus led the two tributes down the hall and out of Finnick's sight.

A small woman with wispy white hair emerged from a compartment right behind Finnick. "It looks like we have a cold fish here, Mags," the young victor remarked. She mumbled something that was almost unintelligible and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe," Finnick mused. "Kai seems to know her. Maybe I'll ask him about Winnow later," he added.

Mags nodded in approval of that plan, squeezing Finnick's shoulder again. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us this year,"

* * *

**A/N: This baby has been in the works for a long time! But I never finished this first chapter until after I saw Catching Fire- and new inspiration! **

**Please tell me what you think! Review!**

_Revised_ 7/30/14**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Blood** by **Bastille**

_If we're only looking back_

_We will drive ourselves insane_

_As the friendship goes resentment grows_

_We will walk our different ways_

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever_

_And those little things define us forever, forever_

**Chapter 2**

Winnow sat on a couch next to Mags, chin propped up on her hand as they watched the Reapings Recap. For the first time since meeting her, the mentors and escort noted Winnow looked completely engaged- her eyes narrowed as she watched the screen intently.

She was busy trying to pick out who the biggest threats were to her. If she was going to go down, she was going to take as many people as possible down with her. Winnow wasn't really sure she wanted to win, either. Did she deserve it more than the other tributes? She had nothing or no one waiting for her.

"Winnow," Finnick called, trying to get her attention. She glanced away from the screen to him, her brows raised in question. "To come up with a strategy for each of you, Mags and I need to know your skills and strengths," he informed her.

She glanced to their other mentor, a smile flickering onto her lips. She was always Winnow's favorite Victor from her district. "I'm good with a trident, and a blade." She informed them.

"Winnow's really smart, too." Kai piped up. Winnow turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's good. We can use that. You could join the Careers," Finnick said, nodding in approval. "Now what about you, Kai?"

Kai shrugged, rubbing his arms. "I'm smart. My parents are pretty well-off. I stayed in school instead of starting to work. I don't have any skills." He confessed.

"That's not true," Winnow's low voice interjected. "You're good with a scalpel. That could be translated to a short blade," she suggested. Kai and Finnick looked incredibly surprised at her statement. She shrugged at their expressions and turned to look out the window.

Mags tugged on Finnick's sleeve, mumbling unintelligibly- but Finnick seemed to understand her. "A scalpel…you intend to be a doctor?" Finnick asked Kai, relaying Mags' question to the tribute.

"A surgeon, actually, but yes." Kai answered, running a hand through his dark hair. He kept glancing nervously at Winnow, as if she might say something else.

"That could be your angle," Finnick mused. "You're training to be a doctor. Do you have a lot of knowledge on medicinal plants?" he questioned, to which Kai nodded quickly. "We could make you essential- a highly sought after commodity. Someone who could fix the others up. Who wouldn't want you in their alliance?" Finnick explained excitedly.

Mags smiled broadly, gesturing encouragingly at Kai, who seemed to relax greatly at seeing their enthusiasm and hope. "What about an alliance between the two of you?" Finnick suggested quietly.

Kai started, and Winnow slowly turned her gaze from the window. "If I'm to enter in an alliance, I need someone I can trust," She responded simply.

Kai scowled at her, the unpleasant expression marring his handsome features. "And you're saying you can't trust me?" he questioned, his voice tight.

"I'm saying I can't trust anyone." Winnow responded without emotion. Her eyes flickered to each of the three faces in the room- one angry, the other two confused. She stood, brushing off her dress and strode from the room.

Finnick and Mags looked to Kai for explanation, and saw his hands clenched into fists where they rested on his legs. Mags reached past Finnick and gently lay her hand over Kai's, causing them to relax. "Do you think you can shed any light on what just happened, Kai?" Finnick asked.

Mags' head tilted in curiosity, nodding to encourage Kai to speak. The tribute sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. "Winnow and I were friends once. More than friends, really…If you know what I mean," he said, blushing a bright red.

"And what happened?" Finnick questioned immediately, prompting him to go on. There were a million thoughts in his head, considering what he might be able to do with this information to gain sponsorship for his tributes.

Kai seemed uneasy, glancing towards the hall where Winnow had disappeared down, not too long ago. "Her sister died." He answered. Mags held a hand up to her mouth, quietly gasping. "It was two years ago," Kai offered. "Winnow was never really a warm person, but she wasn't like this. She had tons of friends, tons of guys who wanted to go out with her, and she liked me," he continued, his cheeks glowing red again.

"Her parents had died a long time ago. All Winnow had was her sister- Genna- to raise and take care of her. And suddenly, when we were both sixteen, Genna got sick. And they couldn't afford a doctor or medicine, so Genna died." Kai explained hesitantly. "Winnow had to pull out of school and start working on the fishing boats. Where her parents died," he said, swallowing hard. "She changed. She was cold. She was just so angry…And I understand why, I really do…but it didn't mean she had to push us all away. Her friends and I, we tried to be there for her, help her. But Winnow didn't want it, didn't want us. She just flat-out told us that she didn't have time for us anymore, and to just leave her alone. We haven't spoken since. Until today," Kai finished, keeping his eyes on the ground, on the screen, the ceiling- anything but them.

Mags and Finnick had similarly horrified expressions, but quickly schooled them to indifference. Just in time, too, as Kai looked up- clearly feeling guilty for having told them. "I see," Finnick said, sort of at a loss for what else to say.

Kai got up, tripping over his own feet as he moved away from the mentors. "Don't tell her I told you," he requested, the pair of them nodding quickly to his request. "I might just be the first one she kills in the arena if she finds out," Kai muttered more to himself than anyone- though it didn't escape Mags and Finnick's notice.

* * *

Winnow had settled in a comfy chair in the drinking car after leaving the compartment holding her district-mates. The bartender clearly had no problem with underage drinking. At least for those who were being sent into an arena to kill each other- for he had served Winnow with little more than a raised eyebrow.

She was nursing her second drink- something far too sweet and of the bartender's choosing, for Winnow had had no preference. The door slid open to the compartment, admitting a large, muscular boy Winnow's age with short, blond spiked hair. Winnow paid him no mind, though quickly recognizing him as the tribute from District Two. C-something, she was sure.

Two barely glanced at her, either, before sidling up to the bartender, trying to smooth-talk him into handing over a drink. The bartender just looked at him, unimpressed, and handed the tribute what he wanted, before turning away from him. Two's eyebrows rose, but was happy for being successful- and turned to survey the compartment, drink in hand.

The only other occupant was Winnow, who kept her gaze on the window, watching the land they sped past. Two took a swallow of his drink and meandered over to Winnow. He sat down in the chair opposite her, letting out a sigh of contentment at the comfortable chair.

"You're from Four, right?" he asked, forcing her to look at him.

Winnow sighed and glanced at him. "And you're from Two." She responded uninterested.

"Cato, actually," Two corrected, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Winnow eyed his hand suspiciously, before taking it. "Winnow." She informed him, retracting her hand from his as soon as possible, before turning back to the window.

Cato ground his teeth, frustrated with the young woman before him. He was the one that was going to win these Games, so she should know that, and show him some respect. "I'll be the head of the Careers, you know," He remarked. "So are you Career Material?" He asked her, noting her slim yet muscular form.

Winnow punctuated the silence with yet another sigh, turning to face Cato again. "I might be. I guess we'll see in Training, won't we?" she decided, her lips tilting up as she noticed him examining her body. "Before I even consider joining your little 'pack', I'll need to see if you and your…friends are any good," Winnow informed him arrogantly.

She could see the shock and anger that shot through Cato's eyes and smirked. She stood, tossing back the last drops of her drink, and stalked towards Cato, careful to make her movements seem predatory. His eyes darkened at her approach, and his knuckles were white from holding onto his glass so tightly. "You might be good with a sword, Career-boy, but do you think you can handle me?" Winnow murmured daringly into his ear.

Cato's eyes shot up to hers in shock, before quickly shifting to arrogance. "I know I can, that's for certain, Four," he shot back quickly.

Winnow just laughed- loudly and for a good amount of time- as it antagonized Cato to no end. "We'll see, Career-boy, we'll see," She told him, before leaving the compartment, her hips swinging seductively.

Cato's eyes were glued to her backside, his eyes darkening as indecent thoughts ran through his mind. He took a gulp of his drink, glancing to the seat that Winnow had just inhabited. "I'll just have to show you, won't I, princess?" he muttered after taking another swallow of his drink.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! A huge amount of information was given in this chapter and I want to hear your thoughts! Was it too much? Too little, or just right? And Cato's been introduced! In just a few short chapters, the rating will be upped to M!**

**I'm grateful for the response so far! I want this story to be a guilty pleasure for its readers- a departure from usual Hunger Games stories with OC's! Winnow is wicked, and will have no problem hunting at Cato's side- unlike many other HG fanfics where Cato's love interest is disgusted by that side of him (I love those stories, don't get me wrong, but I want this story to be different!)**

**Reviews Please?**

_Revised 7/30/14._


	3. Chapter 3

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**Come with me now** by **KONGOS**

_Afraid to lose control _

_And caught up in this world_

_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_

_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_

_now only this seems clear_

_I need to move, I need to fight_

_I need to lose myself tonight_

**Chapter 3**

"Where have you been?" Pyrrhus Reed nagged as soon as Winnow stepped into the Dining Compartment. Everyone was seated at the table, its surface completely covered with decadent foods for their dinner. They all stared at Winnow as she entered and took a seat at the table beside Mags.  
"I was in the drinking compartment," Winnow answered, a smirk coming onto her lips. Finnick, Mags, and Pyrrhus all gave her looks of disapproval. "I met the tribute from District Two there- Cato."

Suddenly, the disapproval was gone from the adults' faces, and Finnick leaned forward in interest. "Do tell," He prompted her.

Winnow found it amusing how quickly the attitude changed. "He introduced himself. He asked me if I was Career Material," she told them.

"And what'd you say?" Finnick asked.

"That I might be. That we'd see in Training. And then I told him I'd have to see if he and his Careers were any good before I would even think of joining them," Winnow recounted.

Finnick's jaw dropped open, and he stood. "Are you completely insane?" he demanded incredulously.

Winnow shook her head. "No." She answered. "It makes him want me more. It makes Cato need to prove himself to me,"

Finnick just stared at her for a moment, his expression falling into thoughtfulness. Kai watched them with narrowed eyes. Finnick slowly sat, and glanced at Mags, who nodded. "It's brilliant," he uttered, void of expression and tone- in complete shock.

Mags patted Winnow's shoulder, smiling at her encouragingly. Winnow gently nudged Mags in the side as she watched Kai, who with drooping shoulders was absently poking at his plate.

"Don't be so surprised, Finnick. I do know a thing or two about dealing with people," Winnow remarked.

"You mean manipulating people," Finnick interjected. "Which is more valuable," he added with a grin.

Kai's gaze was still on his plate, pushing the food around on his plate. He stood, pushing back his chair and leaving the compartment without a word.

"What was that about?" Pyrrhus inquired, worried eyes following after the tribute. He seemed confused, as if wondering whether he should be offended or simply worried. In the following silence, Finnick and Mags traded a glance. Mags nodded her concern to Finnick, who rose and strode around the table and out, following Kai. Mags looked to Winnow and gave her a subtle gesture not to react just yet. Then turning to Pyrrhus, Mags extended a hand to his, patting gently while also raising a finger to her lips to shush him.

Winnow looked down to her meal, and ate sparingly. There was no point in stretching her stomach out before the Hunger Games. She wrapped a roll in a napkin, tucking it into her pocket. "May I be excused?" She requested respectfully, in deference to Mags. Mags nodded quickly, placing her hand over Winnow's, her thumb running back and forth over the back of her hand in a comforting gesture. She lightly smacked Winnow's hand, gesturing for her to go.

Winnow left the compartment, heading for her rooms. She saw Finnick coming out from Kai's rooms, shaking his head. He nodded to Winnow in acknowledgment, continuing on his way back to the Dining Compartment. Winnow sighed, looking from her door to Kai's.

She crossed the hallway and entered Kai's room. "Finnick, leave me alone," Kai called, not bothering to look towards the door. The young man sat at the window, watching the landscape pass them; or rather them passing the landscape.

"It's not Finnick," Winnow said softly, standing awkwardly at the door.

Kai's head snapped back to look at her. "Winnow," he uttered in surprise. He stood quickly, his feet tangling together- tripping himself as he tried to stand. "What do you want?" He asked tentatively.

"You seemed upset when you left," she stated.

"And you care?" Kai questioned bluntly. Winnow flinched at his harsh words- but they were well-deserved.

"I don't want you dead," Winnow responded, setting the napkin-wrapped roll down on a table as an offering. "And if you just walk out when we're discussing strategy- you might just die." She continued.

"We were discussing your strategy, not mine," Kai retorted. "Why do I care about your strategy? Why do you care about mine?" Kai questioned her.

Winnow shrugged. "We were close once, Kai. We may not have an alliance- but I'd help you. I wouldn't hurt you," She told him.

"Would you stop someone else from hurting me?" Kai asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her. Winnow nodded firmly as answer. "That's an alliance, Winnow," He informed her, softly, as if trying to make her believe it. "Because I'd do the same for you," Kai added, glancing away shyly.

Winnow watched him with an unreadable expression. "It could be secret, Winnow. No-one has to know. We don't even have to be together in the Arena. We just have the agreement to help each other, if we can. And to not hurt each other. Ever," Kai explained pleadingly.

The girl sighed, running a hand through her loose, dark hair. "Alright, Kai. We have an alliance. A secret one. So it won't endanger any other alliance we might make later," She agreed.

Kai beamed at her, his white teeth near blinding. He strode across the room, his hand held out to her. "An alliance," he said simply, as Winnow took his hand, shaking it quickly.

"Good night, Kai." She told him swiftly, plucking her hand from his, moving towards the door.

Kai followed after her, grabbing her arm. "Wait, Winnow!" he protested. She glared at him, eyeing his hand on her. He quickly released her. "I just want to make sure you know, Winnow...That I do still care about you," he said truthfully.

Winnow's eyes widened in shock- and she was suddenly very uneasy. "Not like that!" Kai added hastily. "I've moved on since then, but I do still care about you as a person, Winnow. I really wish you weren't here with me...but at the same time, I'm kinda relieved." he continued.

Winnow nodded. "I understand. I do still care about you too, Kai. But it's been so long since I've had friends that I'm not sure how to do it anymore," She admitted reluctantly.

Kai smiled at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well, maybe we can try and fix that- until the Games start," he assured her.

Winnow nodded at him briskly, drawing away. "Good night, Kai," She repeated firmly, escaping through the door.

She crossed the hallway, and quickly entered her rooms before she could be distracted again. She went through the drawers, looking for something suitable to wear to bed. She found a gold colored nightgown in a bottom drawer. Gold was Winnow's favorite color…

She reached into the drawer, fingering the material and found that it was silk- or so she assumed. It was cool to the touch, as well as the softest and shiniest material Winnow had ever felt. She quickly took it out of the drawer and took it with her to the bathroom.

Once there Winnow stared down all the strange buttons in the shower. None were labeled, so it took trial and error to find the right button to provide her with a hot shower. There were dispensers- also unlabeled- that Winnow merely guessed at which was which, and what was to go where on her body.

But half an hour later Winnow emerged from the shower feeling fresh and most likely smelling better than she had in years- her skin had been perfumed with some lovely, light floral scent. The moment she had pressed the button that had started the shower in order to turn it off, the water had immediately shut off- and hot air began to blow in the small space- drying Winnow off in record speed.

She quickly donned the golden nightgown, realizing it hardly reached past her thighs, before glancing at herself in the mirror. Winnow looked better than she had in months- wearing expensive clothing, freshly cleaned, and her hair expertly blown dry and parted perfectly down the middle.

Her dark hair was sleek and shiny, softer than it had ever been. The same could go for her skin too- even the rough pads of her feet from years of walking barefoot had been buffed away without her even noticing it. "This is something I could get used to," Winnow murmured to herself, leaving the bathroom to head to the bed.

She drew back the sheets of the bed, finding they were just as soft, if not softer, than her silk nightgown. They weren't silk, Winnow was sure, for they weren't shiny or cool like the nightgown. But the sheets were soft, and the mattress beneath them formed to her body like sand, but even better. She hummed in contentment as she drew the sheets back over her body, sighing sleepily before snuggling into her pillow to fall asleep.

And fall asleep Winnow did- in a matter of just minutes. She did not stir, she did not wake- until a knock came upon her door. It was insistent, repeating its disrupting noise when she tried to ignore it. She opened her eyes, glancing to the clock beside the bed, finding it was the wee hours of the morning- and no one should be trying to wake her.

She stumbled out of bed, sleepily making her way to the door, hitting a button. The door slid open, revealing the muscular outline of a certain tribute from District 2, in a similar state of undress. "Cato," Winnow uttered in surprise. He did not acknowledge her, his eyes raking up and down her form hungrily. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"What do you think?" he murmured in response, stepping over the door's threshold and pressing himself against Winnow's body, using one arm to curl around her form and hold her close. With his other hand, Cato reached to the set of buttons beside the door- and pressed the one that made the door slide shut. Her eyes bore into his dark orbs, before she dipped forward, mashing her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Much Thanks to my reviewers &amp; my awesome beta-reader, gkmoberg1! Thoughts?**

_Revised 7/30/14._


	4. Chapter 4

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**Afraid** by **The Neighborhood**

_Being me can only mean_

_Feeling scared to breathe_

_If you leave me I'll be afraid of everything_

_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down_

_Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up_

_Let me be_

**Chapter 4**

Winnow lay on her stomach in bed, her legs lazily kicking in the air. Cato lay on his back next to her, his hands folded beneath his head. She had put her nightgown back on, but Cato was still as naked as the day he was born- laying proudly on display next to her. "Well, that was diverting..." Winnow said softly.

Cato turned his head to look at the young woman next to him, reaching a hand out to her and dragging his fingers through her dark hair. He smirked. "I would like to think it was _more_ than diverting, Four," he commented.

Winnow rolled her eyes and let out a snicker. "I'm sure you would," she retorted.

Cato glared at her for a moment before glancing up to the ceiling. "Have you thought at all about joining the Careers?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him - not that he was paying attention. "It's only been a few hours since I realized it was an option, _Two_,"

Cato looked at her crossly. "You haven't decided?" he questioned incredulously.

Winnow shrugged her shoulders. "Did you think sex would change my mind?" She questioned seriously in response. Cato didn't look at her. She started to laugh. "Oh my _god_. You _did_,"

Cato growled at her. "Why do you want me so much? You don't even know that I'm good at anything." Winnow asked him.

He shrugged. "I can feel it. You're dangerous. Maybe you wouldn't be, if you hadn't been reaped. But the moment you _were_…that changed. I watched your Reaping, I saw the look in your eyes. You would do anything to survive. Even kill," Cato explained.

Winnow simply stared at him. "Is that what you think?"

Cato's brows furrowed. "Is that not true?" he questioned in response.

Winnow rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not sure I want to win," she confessed.

Cato looked at her like she was insane. And maybe she was. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Winnow shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to win," She repeated. "Nothing will ever be the same if I did win. I would have no-one to share it with," Winnow continued.

Cato looked back to the ceiling. The thought was a sobering one. "I've never thought about what would happen after I won…Well, I'd be a hero, of course. I'd be living in the Victor's Village with the others, living the high life,"

"Sounds like you've thought about it plenty," Winnow sniped. Cato turned a glare on her.

"You didn't let me finish!" he snapped. She gestured for him to go on. Cato sighed. "Like I was trying to say...There's that part- the fame, the glory, the riches…But what about the other stuff?" He suggested.

"I didn't think Careers thought about anything but the glory," Winnow remarked with a snort.

Cato rolled his eyes, smacking her on the arm lightly. "Shut up," he ordered Winnow. He shifted and rolled over so that he lay between her legs.

She raised an eyebrow at him, stifling a groan as he rocked his arousal against her core. "We may have fun until the Games begin… don't you dare think for a minute that I'll have sex with you in front of the cameras," Winnow informed him.

Cato nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want them to think you have any sway over me," he said, punctuating his words with the swiveling of his hips.

She nodded quickly, her fingers gripping his hips tightly. "And I won't have them think me some pathetic slut…paying you to keep me alive by spreading my legs for you," Winnow added.

Cato agreed with her again. "A week of fun. And then it's all business,"

Winnow nodded resolutely. "One week," She repeated.

* * *

Winnow woke late in the morning. She turned onto her side and found the other side of the bed empty and cold; and wondered at that for just a moment. Then she remembered sending Cato on his way not long after they'd agreed their little, torrid 'affair' would last only till the Games began. When all bets were off.

She was personally very confused how the District 2 Tribute had been able to make his way into the District 4 section of the train without detection. It seemed foolish. He could have killed her. Though, Winnow mused, there would be no point in it. She didn't think a tribute had ever died before the Games had started, though she supposed that the tribute would merely be replaced by another.

Winnow closed her eyes and rested her head back onto her pillow. Why bother waking? They weren't due to arrive at the Capitol till that evening. But as soon as her eyes became heavy and her mind hazy with sleep, there came a knock at the door. She groaned loudly, and punched the pillow.

And then the door slid open. "Winnow, my dear!"Pyrrhus Reed's shrill voice invaded the peace of her room. "It's far past time to wake up! I've let you sleep long enough, it's time to wake up and do something productive!" She decided not to give any sign she had heard him, just in case he might give up and leave. But then she felt a warm hand on her upper back. "Winnow, darling, please get up and into the shower. The day awaits you! As does Finnick, who is waiting to speak with you," Pyrrhus gently requested.

Winnow groaned again, and turned her face so she could look at her district Escort with sleepy eyes. "What does he want?" She probed with a hoarse voice.

Pyrrhus smiled at her softly, his ridiculously tan features crinkling in ways that Winnow knew would probably horrify him. "I don't know, darling. I don't do 'mentor-speak', I do the 'sponsor-speak' and taking care of my tributes," he answered her honestly. "Now get up and greet the day!" he harped, reaching out and pinching her cheek. "Up and at 'em!"

Winnow couldn't help but groan again, but slowly got up. "I'll lay out something for you to wear," Pyrrhus told her, lightly propelling the sleepy teenager towards the bathroom with a hand on her back.

"I can pick out my own clothing, Pyrrhus," Winnow grumbled, pressing the button to open the bathroom door.

"Oh, I know you can, darling, but Finnick &amp; Mags want your appearance to make a certain statement when the Capitol Citizens see you. That, my dear, is my job," Pyrrhus assured her.

Winnow merely shook her head and sighed. "As you will," She muttered, stepping into the bathroom.

"That's the spirit, darling!" The District 4 Escort twittered as the door closed them off from each other.

Once she was alone, Winnow hung her head and sighed again. Since she had figured out the shower's controls the night before, Winnow as able to take a shower much more efficiently- though she took plenty of time under the warm spray anyway.

When she emerged from the bathroom, there was a flowing white dress laid out on the bed. With one hand keeping the towel wrapped around her closed, she gently touched the fabric of the dress- Cotton - _finally_ something she was used to dealing with.

Without ceremony, Winnow dropped her towel and put on the flowing garment carefully. It was of the ancient Grecian style, something she thought was called a toga- though it only reached her knees. A hammered gold band around her neck held the thin fabric up. At the foot of the bed, there was a pair of gladiator sandals. She sat on the bed to put those on, taking plenty of time to secure all the buckles.

Next to her on the bed were two more gold bands like the first; clinking as Winnow picked them up, her brows furrowed in confusion as to where to put them or what to do with them in general. She stood and glanced up; catching sight of herself in the mirror.

The thin fabric that was barely secure in place gave Winnow a delicate, womanly look; while her muscular arms and shoulders made her look powerful at the same time. Her bronzed skin clashing against the pure whiteness of her dress made her glow,

Winnow held onto the two hammered gold bands as she left her rooms. She headed for the Dining Car, finding only Pyrrhus leisurely eating there. "Pyrrhus, what am I supposed to do with these?" Winnow asked, holding out the two bands.

He grinned at her, running a hand through his flame colored hair as he sprang up from his seat, crossing the room quickly. Pyrrhus took the bands and clasped them around Winnow's biceps. "There, darling, you're perfect," he said, tucking a lock of her glossy hair behind her ear. "Now, come eat," Pyrrhus ordered, putting an arm around her and guiding her to the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Winnow wondered, seeing that there was no breakfast food on the table. There were only sandwiches and lighter fare - which she honestly preferred.

"Mags and Finnick are talking strategy with Kai in the parlor. And, darling, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone's eaten both breakfast _and_ lunch. I, for one, cannot stop snacking! And when I'm eating something delicious, I have the best ideas for helping my lovely tributes!" Pyrrhus eagerly explained to her, tapping her lightly on the nose.

Winnow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the embarrassingly happy man.

"Pyrrhus," she said quietly, drawing the older man's attention. His eyebrows crinkled, but he obligingly looked at her expectantly. She paused for a moment, considering her next words carefully. "You know that most of us don't volunteer for this. That we don't want this, right? To go into the Games and be forced to either kill or be killed?"

Pyrrhus Reed's easy smile immediately fell. He looked away from her, his hands nervously smoothing out the tablecloth in front of him. "Of course I do, Winnow. And I hate it, you should know that. You and Kai should know that," he murmured, not glancing up to see her look of shock. "I get close to my tributes. I take care of them like they were my own children- which, I am too young for, by the way! But I digress…I get close to my tributes, and then I watch them die or I see them come out tortured by their own minds," Pyrrhus uttered, finally glancing up at Winnow.

"Then why are you always so happy about everything?" She couldn't help but ask.

Pyrrhus sighed. "There are two reasons for that. One, I don't know how else to cope. If I pretend everything's happy and wonderful, I can believe it- in that moment." He started.

"And the second reason?" Winnow prompted.

"Because I'd lose my job. I love it and I hate it at the same time, darling," he told her, covering her hand with his. "I would lose my job and I wouldn't be able to even try and help my tributes. Someone would replace me who most likely wouldn't care even half as much as I do about you, Kai, and any other tributes," Pyrrhus whispered to her.

Winnow stared at him, her pale blue eyes wide with shock. The man's lower lip was trembling; and his own blue eyes were getting all teary. "Pyrrhus," she breathed. "I think I have to hug you,"

Pyrrhus Reed nodded eagerly, his lower lip jutting out further. "I would like that very much," he said gracefully, even as his voice trembled. Winnow took a deep breath and put her arms around her District Escort- a vapid, flamboyant man who she had just realized actually cared about her. And not just as a source of entertainment _or_ income.

It brought Winnow Fontanne to the earth-shattering conclusion that not all Capitolians were as selfish and barbaric as she'd thought. Her lip curled in distaste as she realized that she could no longer judge them without giving them a chance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the Review, Guys?! Keep it up! It's so much easier to write when you know someone is reading; and appreciating your hard work. THanks again to gkmoberg1 for beta-reading! :)**

**REVIEW BUTTHOLES**

_Revised 7/30/14._


	5. Chapter 5

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**I'm** **only Joking **by **KONGOS**

_I'm only joking_

_I don't believe a thing I've said_

_What are you smoking?_

_I'm just a-fucking with your head_

_Only a crazy little thing I read_

**Chapter 5**

"I thought you were waiting to speak with me," Winnow remarked idly. Finnick had just entered her rooms, where she had been told to wait after eating.

"I was. After breakfast. Right after lunch. When you had not woken, I decided to speak with Kai." He responded, flopping down on the seat opposite to her.

"I see."

"Do you, now?" Finnick prodded. Winnow merely raised an eyebrow. "I wished to talk strategy with you," he added.

"Do you, now?" She repeated mockingly.

He sighed and glared at her like an exasperated parent. "If you can reel back the hormones for a moment, Winnow, perhaps we can discuss the coming and going of a certain District 2 Tribute last night." Finnick remarked, raising an eyebrow at her in response.

Winnow's face whitened and her lips pursed. "How did you know?" She inquired- her voice weak.

His eyes softened. "One of the Peacekeepers on the train brought it to my attention. And played the footage for me. Both inside and outside these rooms," If possible, Winnow looked more horrified than before. "I had him erase it." Finnick added, seeing her breath ease out in relief. "Now will you tell me what you were thinking?" he requested.

"As you wish." She uttered, rubbing her temple in exasperation. "He came to my rooms, and I think you know what he wanted." She began.

"I do," he confirmed.

"I cannot say I do not find him attractive. I know it was stupid, but-"

"No, it was one of the more brilliant things you've done." Finnick interrupted her. Winnow's brows furrowed in confusion, begging for an explanation. "Look, you're thinking with the morals of the girl you used to be. You need to see that's over. You need to think in terms of the Hunger Games. " He tried to catch her gaze but she would only look away. "You're still thinking that you are going to be IN the Hunger Games. Dear, you already are. The moment your names was called-" He could see she was still awash with emotions. Her face was expressing her racing thoughts.

Within, her mind was moving from the embarrassment of finding she and Cato were not only discovered by filmed to thoughts of last night with him. This was complicated by an anger she felt over the invasion of what she thought was her space - her rooms being filmed without her knowing. Finnick gave her a moment. Outside the train car, rising mountainous terrain flashed by through the windows. He then tried again, hoping to take the situation as an example. "You've made Cato want you even more. As an ally, a lover and perhaps even a partner. Even if you don't join the Careers…he might decide to help you. He won't hurt you," he informed her.

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

Finnick shrugged. "I'm not stupid. I can read people too, you know. And that is what I saw in the video of you two together. He came in the middle of the night, hoping to please you enough to get you to join him. You know that much; and said so, too. Cato is determined to have you one way or another in the Arena. You've made an agreement to end this before the Games begin. But it won't," he told her.

"It will. I won't be his slut," Winnow warned.

Finnick caught and this time held her gaze, "You already are," he retorted. "But that doesn't mean anyone has to know that. It will be all too obvious to the mentors, to those with a trained eye, that you have a hold on Cato. And it will make you a target." he divulged.

"What would you have me do, Finnick?" She sighed.

"Become Cato's ally- his partner. If you are his partner, it will not seem so strange for him to listen to you. The hold you have on him will not be so obvious." The Victor instructed her.

"Must I do it right away?" Winnow asked reluctantly.

Finnick shook his head. "No. Let Cato prove himself to you, as you wanted. But know you will join him." He ordered her. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. "Now, then. Since we're done talking about all that unpleasant stuff like Cato, let's talk about your angle," Finnick joked, making her crack a smile.

"So, what is the deal with this?" She asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"You're a goddess of the sea- and that's what you'll be portraying when you leave this train and every time you are in front of a camera or an audience." He told her.

"And how will I do that?" Winnow questioned.

"By being yourself, Fontanne. You're tempestuous. Wicked, yet merciful. Flirtatious, but demanding and hard to please. And you will play that role. Perfectly, if I know you at all," Finnick explained.

A smirk slowly curved her lips. "That I can do,"

He leaned forward in his seat. "Mags and I believe that you have a real chance of winning, Winnow. So we need to get your image, your angle, straight so you have it in place after the Games," he said softly.

Her eyes went wide. "You think I'll win?" she asked incredulously.

Finnick took a moment to choose his words carefully. "You have just as good a chance out of any of them,"

Winnow rolled her eyes, settling back in her seat. "So 1 out of 24. Nice,"

"Alright, Fontanne, get outta here. We'll be at the Capitol soon," he said, swatting at her shoulder lightly and guiding her out the door.

* * *

Kai and Winnow stood before the train doors. He was similarly dressed in white- simple linen slacks and shirt- though the shirt was off white- dyed the lightest of blues. Kai looked handsome - Winnow had to admit, gawky and clumsy as he was.

"Are you nervous?" Kai asked, his hand moving to run through his hair- but he stopped himself- remembering Pyrrhus' orders to keep his hair tidy.

She sighed, glancing out the window and seeing the roaring crowds of Capitolians. "A little. But having a plan makes it easier," she answered, referring to her talk with Finnick earlier that afternoon.

"I hadn't thought about that yet. It's a good idea." He replied. "But I don't have a plan," Kai added, his brows furrowing.

Winnow sighed. "Here's your plan. When those doors open and we get out, walk close to me, brush against me- but don't try to touch me deliberately. We want them to think we're close; but not romantic. Smile, but don't look at the Capitolians. Play hard to get, Kai," She directed him.

He slowly smiled. "Thanks Winnow,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just glue that damn smile on and let's go," she muttered out the side of her mouth as she put a smile on. Kai managed to do the same just as the train doors finally opened. Pyrrhus magically appeared behind them as the tributes stepped out of the train and into the roaring crowds.

Winnow took long leisurely strides, smiling yet not bothering to look at the crowd around her- as if she was merely a tourist, here to enjoy the sights and luxuries. Kai was at her side, his arm brushing against hers every few steps, doing as he had been told and doing it well. The tributes from each district had emerged from the train, one by one, crossing the short path into the building.

"Alright, you two, enough sight-seeing, let's get you two inside and to the stylists," Pyrrhus said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and guiding them inside.

The pair were immediately separated and Pyrrhus had disappeared into thin air. Two stylists escorted Winnow to a small room filled with tools that frightened her to look at. They had her sit on the table, before holding their hands out to her in tandem.

Winnow stared at them for a moment before shaking each of their hands. "Miss Fontanne, I am Phedre- and this is my sister-"

"Pandora," the second interjected.

Phedre and Pandora were exactly identical- except for a birthmark on Phedre's left cheek where Pandora didn't. Their skin was a dusky gold, their hair tightly coiled curls just a shade lighter than their skin. Their eyes, a startling quicksilver, were rimmed in gold leaf. They were petite and curvy, one hand clasped in her twin's. The pair were dressed in a fine cloth that resembled leaves and grasses.

Staring at the twins' bizarre appearance, it took Winnow a moment to reply. "Um, hello. Pleasure to meet you,"

Phedre and Pandora smiled in tandem, too. "You as well! Now let us get you ready for Artemisia," Pandora responded, she and her sister moving in syncs to disrobe Winnow.

"What's an Artemisia?" Winnow asked curiously, obligingly unhooking the gold band around her neck, letting the dress fall without a hint of shyness.

"Your stylist, of course! Our boss-" Phedre giggled.

"-Who is sequestered with Finnick Odair-" Pandora added with a squeal.

"-Talking about none other than you!" they both sang.

Winnow raised an eyebrow at them, moving to lay down on the table as one of twins gestured erratically at her.

"You must be so excited, Winnow! We know we are!"

Winnow turned her head away, letting them prattle on as they worked on her. These two; Phedre and Pandora - were excitable and kind, but they weren't like Pyrrhus. They did not understand. She pursed her lips, holding in sounds of pain as they seemed to rip out every hair on her body; except for the hair on her head and her eyebrows. Then the twins buffed away the remains of the wax they'd used, as to exfoliate her from head to toe.

Next, they spread a thick lotion all over her body, from head to toe, massaging it in with their fingers, leaving no skin untouched. Winnow's eyes were closed- she did enjoy this part. The massaging, and then the feel of Phedre's fingers on her scalp as she rubbed another substance through her dark hair.

But it was over all too soon, and the twins handed Winnow a robe to wrap around herself. "I will go get Artemisia," Pandora volunteered, nodding to her sister before quickly leaving the room.

Winnow turned her gaze away so that Phedre wouldn't dare speak to her. After a few minutes and she heard the door click, Winnow looked up and saw a woman who was best-described as a fairy out of stories approaching her.

She had wavy scarlet hair, unnaturally glowing green eyes and pale and nearly translucent skin. Her ears were pointed, her frame thin and tall. It could only be Artemisia. Like the twins, she wore clothing that resembled leaves, flowers, and grasses.

"Winnow," She greeted, voice low and comforting.

"Artemisia," Winnow responded in a slightly questioning tone.

The woman gave a short nod. "Finnick and I have been discussing you. He wants you to be a goddess of the Sea. And I know just the thing," Artemisia remarked. "I won't waste your time. Let's get to work, ladies,"

Then suddenly, one twin was working on Winnow's hair, and the other her nails as Artemisia applied her make-up with swift yet delicate flicks of her wrist. It was all done so very quickly, that Artemisia was holding up a dress for her to step into.

It was similar in style to the dress Winnow had arrived in- the ancient Grecian style- but it was floor length and strapless. But then came the gold. Bracers that encased her wrists and extended over the backs of her hands, bands under and over her bust, keeping her chest securely in place. Then there were the two sets of gold plated sleeves that came to points over her shoulders- pauldrons - and a thick gold collar.

She was utterly bedecked in gold- even Winnow's hair- weaved into old-school plaits with golden ribbons twisted into her hair. When all the stylists ceased working, Artemisia bid the tribute stand, and twirl around slowly. "You're perfect. Look into the mirror, Winnow."

Winnow slowly turned and looked at the mirror as she was bid. Her eyes went wide as she saw the creature reflected. Finnick had wanted a goddess…and he had gotten one. Her very skin seemed to be golden, yet lighter than the heavy gold adorning her limbs. She looked very much an ancient warrioress deity, born from the foam of the sea like one of the ancients. "Oh, this will do. It will most certainly do," Winnow murmured. Her stylist's thin lips turned up in a smirk.

"I'm glad you think so. Now let's get you to the parade grounds and show you off," Artemisia remarked, taking her arm and leading her from the room. She held onto Winnow's arm, almost like a mother would, the whole way to the grounds.

When the pair arrived on the parade grounds, it seemed that they were one of the last to arrive. Winnow found Cato's eyes on her almost immediately. She turned her head to glance at him, finding his jaw dropped open, a darkness filling his eyes. She cooly took in him in, he and his faux gladiator costume, lifting an eyebrow as if to suggest he had to be kidding to have allowed himself to be dressed like that, before turning away and letting Artemisia guide her to her chariot where Kai, Finnick, Mags and Pyrrhus all waited.

Kai and Finnick both did a double-take upon seeing Winnow, while Pyrrhus and Mags just smiled knowingly. "Artemisia! When I ask for a goddess, you sure as hell give me one!" Finnick praised, striding up to his tribute and cupping her face in his hands. Winnow couldn't help but grin up at her mentor

Artemisia made a knowing noise, crossing her arms. "When you have the right materials," she said, waving a hand nonchalantly.

Suddenly a voice came over their heads from a speaker system ordering the Tributes into their chariots. Kai stepped onto the chariot first, and then turned back to help Winnow in. She took his hand and stepped in, feeling Finnick behind her to catch her if she slipped. "You look beautiful," Kai said quietly, glancing at her shyly.

Winnow's eyes flickered to the District 2 chariot, where she found Cato glowering, his hate-filled eyes focused on Kai. "Thank you,"

"So what's the plan, Fontanne?" Kai asked, looking straight ahead as the chariots began to roll out towards the screaming crowds.

"We are sea deities, Kai…We. Give. Nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to gkmoberg for beta-reading! And to sandipi and Crystal Wolf Guardian for reviewing! Now there's twenty-odd of you reading out there...how about you make my day and give me some feedback!?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Revised 7/30/14._


	6. Chapter 6

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**In my City **by **Ellie Goulding**

_If I ever had a wish in the whole world_

_I would've listened to my brother when he spoke to me_

_And I never would've played with my conscience_

_in the fields where I was in their company_

**Chapter 6**

Winnow pouted as she stood beside Kai just after the parade had ended. "Oh, lovely Goddess of the Sea, stop pouting because District 12 overshadowed you," Finnick teased her, playfully pinching her cheek.

She slapped at his hand, scowling at him. "If we had been in the last chariot, we would have outshined _them_," She retorted. Kai chuckled at her vanity, earning a glare.

"Sweetheart, at least admit their costumes were fantastic," Pyrrhus requested.

Winnow sighed and rolled her eyes. "They were good," she offered. "But Artemisia's were better," She added instantly with a sniff, before Finnick could praise her for her modesty.

"Little Minnow has some bite," her mentor mocked her, jumping out of her reach when she swatted at him again. "I'll meet you all later," Finnick called, trotting away.

She turned to Pyrrhus, Mags and Kai. "Do any of you have a piece of paper? I've had a thought that I don't want to forget," She requested.

"Of course, darling!" Pyrrhus volunteered, rifling through his pockets. Mags tugged on his sleeve, her other hand on Kai's arm. She pointed at the elevator, then at herself and Kai, who took it upon himself to explain what she meant to the Capitolian man.

"Mags is tired, I'm taking her up to our floor," he told Pyrrhus who nodded indulgently. Mags mumbled softly, catching Kai's attention. "She says she wants Winnow up there very soon, too," he added.

"Of course! Don't you worry, Mags, I will have Winnow on her way up as soon as she finishes her note," Pyrrhus assured the old woman, gesturing to the tribute hastily scrawling on a scrap of paper.

Mags nodded and waved at them, letting Kai guide her away. Winnow handed the pen back to Pyrrhus, folding the scrap hastily. "Let's go, Pyrrhus…but let's take the long way around. I just want to get another look at the other districts' costumes. I arrived so late that I didn't get a very good look," She lied, hoping the deceit was not obvious in her eyes.

But Pyrrhus seemed to be oblivious. "Oh, nothing would please me greater, darling," he twittered, offering her his arm. Winnow took it, smiling genuinely at the older man.

They walked leisurely around the grounds, peering at the other tributes who were preparing to leave. As the pair neared the elevators, Winnow seemed to trip and collide with one of the other tributes. A male tribute wearing a gold Romanesque costume. "Oh, Winnow!" Pyrrhus cried in concern, as she regained her balance by holding onto Cato.

"Watch your step, Four!" his district partner barked at her, but both Cato and Winnow ignored her.

"A thousand pardons, Two," Winnow remarked, bowing theatrically while Cato felt a tickle of something stiff in his costume. When the District 4 girl and her escort had left and the focus shifted from him, Cato reached into the back of his costume, pulling out a hastily folded scrap of paper. As he unwrapped and read over the short note, a smirk lightened his features.

* * *

Once Winnow and Pyrrhus had reached their floor, Phedre and Pandora were there to help Winnow get out of her costume. As the twins dragged her towards what was supposedly her room, she heard Pyrrhus muttering about 'that terrible beast of a boy from 2'.

Phedre and Pandora quickly stripped Winnow of her golden ornaments and helped her out of the skin-tight dress. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, Winnow," Phedre instructed.

"And we'll set something out for you to wear," Pandora added. Winnow agreed easily, moving into the bathroom quickly.

While the thought of being naked in front of others did not particularly perturb Winnow, she also didn't particularly want to prolong the experience. Unless, of course, it was for a romantic encounter…And Winnow planned to have one of those tonight.

As Winnow stepped into the shower, she was frustrated to see that it was even more complicated than the one on the train. She sighed, fiddling with the controls to figure it out. She let out a little shriek when cold water showered down on her.

Winnow punched at the buttons, the water turning warm finally. She sighed blissfully, before scrubbing at her face vigorously to get rid of the heavy layer of make-up. Then she idly lathered up her hair, and then her skin.

Winnow left the shower refreshed and relaxed, continuing into the bedroom. On the bed lay a small pile of garments, and she moved to draw them on. She had been provided with a sleeveless, soft cotton summer dress. It was a soft periwinkle color, extending just above her knees. On the floor was a pair of brown sandals, quite similar to what Winnow had owned at home in District 4.

She twisted her hair into a plait off to the right side of her face, tying it off with a golden ribbon that twins had errantly had left behind. Then Winnow left the bedroom in search of a late dinner as her belly rumbled.

"Winnow, darling!" Pyrrhus called to her the moment he caught sight of her. "Come join us for a late snack," he requested, gesturing her over to the table to join them.

"Oh I will," she answered, crossing the room quickly to sit beside the Escort. Only Kai sat at the table along with Winnow and Pyrrhus. "Is Mags resting?" she asked as Pyrrhus piled food onto her plate. Kai nodded. "Where's Finnick?" Winnow then added.

Kai shrugged and Pyrrhus hesitated to answer. "He will be back later," the Escort answered vaguely. Winnow raised an eyebrow, glancing to Kai, who merely shrugged again. Pyrrhus placed his hand on her shoulder and gestured to her plate with his other hand. "Eat, darling. Let's have a nice meal together,"

She nodded to him, and began to eat slowly. "Do you have any ideas for training tomorrow?" Pyrrhus asked, looking to each tribute.

Kai shook his head. "A little." Winnow answered.

"Do tell," Pyrrhus prompted her.

She glanced at Kai. "I was thinking Kai and I would practice with daggers." She suggested. Kai's eyebrows rose at her words.

"And then I can teach Winnow how to treat herself if she gets hurt," he said in response.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Pyrrhus trilled, clapping his hands together in glee. "When I first met the two of you- oh, the meeting was so _chilly_! But look at the two of you now! Oh, just a day later, and we're working together! Oh, I'm _so_ happy!" he sang.

Winnow rolled her eyes and Kai expressed a similar expression of exasperation. "I'm tired. I'm going to turn in," Kai remarked, nodding at both his district partner and then to their escort.

"Sleep well, darling," Pyrrhus said gently, nodding in response. With his nearest elder's approval, Kai rose from his seat and strode towards his room- but not without glancing back at Winnow- his expression conflicted.

With Kai gone, Pyrrhus' attention focused on Winnow alone. This she didn't mind so much. From Pyrrhus anyway. She would never admit it, but she had become rather fond of the flame-haired man. "Pyrrhus…If I win…will you be with me?" she asked hesitantly.

His expression immediately softened, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Every moment that I can, darling. Every moment that I can." he assured her.

"And that means…specifically?" Winnow questioned.

"If you won, I would be here waiting for you the moment you were lifted out of the Arena. I would be with you to take you home, and for the Victory Tour. Every moment, we would be together. It would be some time before the Reaping, and then you would be a Mentor- and we'd be together again," Pyrrhus explained to her gently.

"Oh," she breathed. It was the only thing that would make it tolerable, if she won. Having Pyrrhus with her…It was a presumptuous though, the thought she would win.

"Darling, I don't want you to think on this. I will be there to support you, know that for certain. But you have to get through this week first, and then the Games." Pyrrhus remarked, touching the teenager's face gently. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed. I clearly need the beauty sleep," he said, giving a little false laugh.

Winnow rolled her eyes at the man. "Ugh, come on Pyrrhus. If you're gorgeous. If you weren't so obviously out of my league, I'd…well, do something," she teased. A wide grin spread over his face.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest thing, aren't you, darling," Pyrrhus cooed, leaning over to pinch her cheeks. "You eat, and then get a good night's sleep," he instructed her before prancing off to his own room.

Winnow shrugged and idly ate. Tonight, she indulged. The desserts on the table called to her sweet tooth, and she could do nothing but answer the call. She waited to see if anyone would emerge from their rooms; or if Finnick would return.

When all had been quiet for half an hour, Winnow left their apartments and took the elevator up to the roof. She stepped out from the doors and looked around. After a few moments, a large figure broke away from the darkness. Cato stood before her, a deep-set frown on his lips. "I've been waiting." He remarked.

"I see that," Winnow responded. He returned her statement with a dark look, taking her hand and leading her towards a small garden on the rooftop. "I had to wait for the others to fall asleep," she gave as explanation.

Cato sighed but seems to accept this answer. He dropped her hand and spun to face her. Gripping Winnow by the back of the neck and towed her in for a harsh kiss. She was quick to respond, crushing her lips back to his. As his tongue invaded her mouth, she fought back- beginning a quite pleasurable battle.

Cato's hands- his hands were _everywhere_. As were hers. It was oh-so-very soon that they were horizontal- laying on the ground in the garden, his hand up her skirt and the other clutching her breast. Winnow's own hands clutched at Cato, one digging into his very firm backside, the other dragging along the skin of his back underneath his shirt.

But there was a noise. The sound of a door opening. And then footsteps. Winnow and Cato both bolted up, eyes wide. They took one glance at each other and started straightening their clothes sheepishly. There was a short moment where the pair wondered at how to leave each other- Cato moved in to kiss her, but Winnow did not take his movement for such. She turned and walked away from him, sneaking down a flight of stairs before trying for an elevator.

She saw no one as she made it to an elevator, and thought she had gotten away scot-free until she entered the District 4 apartment. Finnick sat on one of the couches facing the elevator doors, swirling a glass of scotch in his hand. "You were sighted again." He remarked idly.

Winnow's shoulder slumped and she sighed. Finnick gestured for her to sit beside him. She did as instructed without hesitation. "I suspect Enobaria will be notified as well. Something will come of this, Winnow." He told her quietly.

Her brows furrowed and a ball of nervousness twisted in her belly. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

Finnick stood, pacing back and forth in frustration. "There will be no more clandestine meetings, Winnow! You are drawing too much attention to yourself!" he said sharply. It was clear Finnick was angry, but he wouldn't shout at her. "You are putting yourself in danger, Winnow!"

"But you said- you said it was good!" she exclaimed.

Finnick ran his hands through his hair before throwing them up in the air. There was distress, fear, in his eyes and Winnow didn't understand why. The phone rang. Finnick sighed, moving to answer it. "Yes, I am speaking with Winnow right now. No, no, of course I did not condone this." He lies. "Eno- Eno- Enobaria- we will discuss this in the morning. Perhaps we will be able to find something we can actually use in this shit situation," Finnick tells the District 2 Mentor before he hangs up the phone.

He sits down on the couch heavily next to Winnow. "What did you mean about using the situation?" She asks suspiciously.

Finnick's sea-green eyes slid to look at her for but a moment before they slide past her. "I think it's time you get to bed. You have training in the morning." He says quietly as a dismissal. It took a few moments for his words to sink in. She simply looked at him until it had. Then Winnow stood and walked away without a word.

Finnick pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a swallow of the drink he'd poured himself so long ago. It wasn't until this moment that it occurred to him to drink it.

Soon he pours himself another.

* * *

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. Show me some love for it, please? Review your ass off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

_**Coldblooded**__by T**he Pretty Reckless**_

_..._

_Can't trust a cold blooded man_

_He'll love you and leave you alive_

_There's one thing you must understand_

_You can't trust a cold blooded man_

_..._

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_She'll love you and leave you for dead_

_There's one thing you must understand_

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_..._

_You can't trust a cold blooded lover_

_..._

_in the end they'll just drive you insane_

**Chapter 7**

Winnow had led Kai to the knives section of the combat stations as soon as Atala, the lead trainer, had finished running her mouth. She plucked two knives off the rack, and held them out to her district partner. Kai cautiously took hold of them, looking up to her uncertainly. "What's the difference between the two?" she asked.

He shrugged, before looking at them more closely. "Umm…they're heavier on different sides?" Kai suggested.

She nodded, taking one of the knives from him. "This one is blade-heavy, as you could tell when you held it. If you get one of these in the arena, you want to hold it by the handle when you throw it," Winnow explained, being sure to show him the grip she held on the knife before she flung it at the target- hitting it with a heavy thunk.

"Wow," Kai breathed. She held her hand out for the other blade, and he gave it over immediately.

"And this one is handle-heavy. You hold it by the blade when you throw it," she said, taking the small blade and throwing it. The second blade landed just next to the first.

"How did you learn this stuff?!" Kai asked in awe.

Winnow merely shrugged. "Before I worked on the fishing ships, I scaled fish to earn dinner- when Genna was still alive. I got good with knives then, and once I started on the fishing ships, the guys- Finbar and Brewas- taught me how to throw knives." She recounted, walking over to the target and plucking out the two weapons easily, before returning to Kai and handing one of them to him.

Suddenly, Kai was uncertain again- a deadly weapon in hand. "Which one is this?" Winnow questioned him.

"The handle-heavy one," he answered after a moment.

"Show me how you'd hold it to throw it," she requested. Kai looked down to the knife, rolling it in his hand. He gestured to Winnow so she would check his grip. "No, no, like this," she corrected him, hands wrapping around his to move his fingers to where they belonged.

Kai's cheeks flushed.

"How's it going, Four?" A voice interjected. The tributes from district Four looked up to see Cato standing before them, arms folded over his chest.

"Two." Winnow greeted coolly, glancing back down to Kai's hand in hers.

Kai looked expectantly at his district partner to say more, but Winnow was- well, characteristically silent. "She's just showing me how to throw knives," he offered genially.

Cato hardly spared Kai a glance. "I can see that she's trying." He said bluntly- clearly implying Kai's incompetency. And for his insult, Cato got what he wanted. A rise.

Winnow's eyes flashed up to his- her expression tightening before she looked away again. "I suppose Kai's skill with knives leaves something to be desired…his skill tends to lie more with scalpels than blades as big as these," She remarked nonchalantly, looking up at him to observe Cato's reaction.

Kai squinted at the pair of them in suspicion, as Cato's body language shifted from defensive- to quite interested. Kai found himself being sized up by the larger tribute, the sentiment behind his gaze lacking hostility for the first time since meeting. "A scalpel, you say?"

"Yes," Kai responded hesitantly.

"What did you want, Two?" Winnow drawled.

Cato's attention flickered to her. His body language shifted as he regarded the young woman. "I think you know what I want," he said bluntly. Her expression did not change- and Kai raised an eyebrow. "To talk," Cato clarified. His eyes flashed to Kai. "Alone."

Winnow sighed, letting her eyes fall shut for a moment. "_We_ do not have anything to talk about." She remarked.

"Winnow-"

She turned to face him suddenly, making him stop speaking abruptly. "You know what you need to do."

Cato's face creased in anger. "You keep telling me I, we, have to prove ourselves to you. Like you're something glorious," he said bitterly. "I'm believing you less and less, Four," Cato said, turning away to walk back towards the other Careers.

A hot rush of fury moved through Winnow's body. "You want to see what I can do, fine!" She said through gritted teeth. Cato had just enough time to see Winnow stalk over to rack of weapons and snatch a trident off it before hurling it at the nearest dummy.

It was a difficult angle- throwing straight from the weapon rack towards the dummy. But the trident cut through the air at a deadly speed, shearing off the dummy's head as it pierced straight through its neck and embedded in the wall directly behind. "I think I've made my point," She uttered, turning her back on Cato- without seeing the shock she wanted so badly.

Kai placed his hand on Winnow's shoulder, murmuring something to her softly. She turned her head to look at him, biting her lip and nodding. She let Kai lead her away from the combat station and from the District Two tribute. Cato's expression soured from surprise to contempt as he watched them go.

Kai led Winnow to the medical table, his shoulders finally loosening as he came to something he was comfortable with. "Now I get to teach you something," he said with a grin. Kai examined the contents of a table, selecting a few items and setting them in front of Winnow. "I'm hoping I will be there to help if someone does get hurt, but if I'm not, I want you to know how to treat yourself," Kai remarked.

Winnow scowled at him. "Don't say things like that," she ordered him, gripping his arm painfully.

Kai winced, pulling his arm away. "Okay, geez! I'm sorry! Can I start now?" he muttered.

"Yes, you can start," Winnow said with a roll of her eyes.

Kai heaved a sigh, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, alright, where to start?" he remarked, an excited glint in his hazel eyes. "Oh, I know!" Winnow couldn't help but giggle at her partner's excitement. "The most important thing with an open wound is that you clean it and get it closed up to staunch bleeding and prevent infection," Kai began broadly.

Winnow nodded along to show that she was listening and in agreement. "I don't know what kind of arena we're going into, but based on the stations I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say it will be a wooded area- and will have these medicinal herbs," Kai queried, laying three green sprigs and a piece of bark in front of her. He pointed to the bark, "This is Willow bark- it is effective in pain relief and fever reduction. You can make a tea out of it, but I doubt there will be time for that. So you simply find a Willow tree and shave off some bark and chew it up," Kai informed her, tapping the little piece of bark as he spoke.

Kai moved to the next herb, a little green sprig with feathery leaves around one main stalk. "This is yarrow- it is extremely effective in stopping bleeding. It typically has yellow flowers at the top," He nodded in approval as Winnow picked up the Yarrow sprig, familiarizing herself with the appearance, texture and smell of the herb. "Next is Comfrey, and this one, Calendula," Kai remarked, gesturing to the final two.

Winnow recognized the final herb immediately. "That's a marigold," she pointed out, making Kai laugh.

"Yes, but Calendula is another name. When you hear Calendula, it has to do with medicine. When you hear marigold, it is referring to the flower," Kai explained, Winnow bobbing her head in understanding. "When you pair together the Comfrey and Calendula, it can help knit a wound or even bone together." He went on, picking up the two herbs to hold them out to Winnow.

Winnow took them carefully, setting down the Yarrow and Calendula immediately, certain she could identify them. She examined the last herb, Comfrey, carefully. It had large, hairy broad leaves and small bell-shaped white flowers at the top. "I think I can remember this," she commented uncertainly, earning a reproachful look from Kai.

"I _know_ you can. It is only four herbs- just remember this. Willow for pain and fever, Yarrow for bleeding, Comfrey and Calendula to promote healing," Kai reminded her, ticking off each herb on his fingers.

Winnow repeated his words, making Kai grin. "So how would I administer these? Besides the Willow bark, I mean. That I've got- chew it," She questioned.

Kai looked so incredibly pleased to be asked that Winnow considered retracting the question- but she knew she couldn't because of her new alliance or friendship with Kai. "Well, they all- except Willow, of course- have to be made into poultices," he began, drawing a mortar and pestle over to him. He picked up the yarrow and stripped off the leaves, then tearing the stalk into smaller pieces before he ground it up with the pestle. Kai added a little water, making the coarse powder into a thick paste. "See? It's this simple. Crush up this herb and add a little water to hold it all together. Of course, there are more professional ways to make a poultice- but in a pinch, this is just as effective. Now Winnow, make a poultice out of the Comfrey and Calendula," he instructed, sliding another mortar and pestle to her.

"It's a marigold," Winnow muttered while she did as asked, making her partner chuckle. She followed the instructions as well as his demonstration; crushing the herbs and mixing it with a few spoonfuls of water.

"Well done," Kai praised, sliding the poultice to the side. "Now I wish to show you suturing quickly,"

Winnow glanced along the table. "We have nothing to use," she protested.

Kai did not look up, his manner entirely business-like as he gathered materials. "We have me," he returned as if the thought did not remotely bother him. "The most important thing is to have sterile tools; both the needle and thread you use must be boiled or sanitized somehow before we use it. You must also clean off the area you intend to suture- alcohol would be ideal but I doubt we'll have access to it," Kai spoke quickly and with focus, ripping open two sterile containers- one with the needle and another with thick black thread. He threaded the needle swiftly and showed Winnow how to pull the thread through and knot the end before he took an alcohol swab over the flesh of his own forearm.

Winnow gasped as Kai scored his skin with the needle with nary a wince, making five quick, neat stitches before demonstrating how to knot the thread and cut it off at the end. "You're crazy," Winnow breathed, reaching over to trace the self-inflicted stitches on Kai's arm. He finally gave a slight wince then, reaching for the scissors, cutting through the stitches and then carefully pulling them out.

Kai held out his arm to Winnow then, showing off the small row of holes that were beginning to bleed. Winnow flashed him a questioning look in response. "Put some of that knowledge to use, Winnow. Treat my wound," he instructed her.

Winnow sighed, reaching for the yarrow- she glanced up to Kai for approval and received a firm nod in response. She grabbed a few small squares of cotton, using the first to wipe away the collected beads of blood on Kai's arm, before she dabbed on the yarrow delicately. She reached for the comfrey, only for Kai to make a noise. "There's no need for the comfrey- this is a very minor wound, just put a bandage on it," he interjected.

Winnow nodded, ripping open a packaged bandage, gently smoothing it on over the small wound. Just as she finished was when the shouting began.

Kai and Winnow turned to see Cato raging against the District 3 boy- screaming about a stolen knife.

They watched with raised eyebrows as Cato made a scene. "And our mentors want you to partner with him? Fantastic," he uttered sarcastically.

Winnow rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as they both watched the scene. Her eyes flickered upwards, seeing the District 11 girl laying comfortably in the nets, holding what could only be assumed to be Cato's knife, a giggly expression on her face.

Winnow tried to hold in a smirk, elbowing Kai in the side and nodding upwards. When he saw what she had, a laugh burst out of him, but he managed to rein his amusement in afterwards. "Cato's not a problem. I can control him, but the others I'm not so sure of," She remarked lowly, Kai's head dipping in response to hear her better. "Glimmer I'm sure won't be a problem, and I don't think Marvel will be either, but Cato's district partner, Clove…she will be," Winnow explained, making Kai's eyes light onto the petite, knife-wielding warrioress.

Clove also watched Cato's scene with an unimpressed expression, while both tributes from District 1 laughed and laughed. Clove's dark eyes flashed back and forth before finally landing on Kai and Winnow also watching Cato's display, her expression souring.

Winnow took this as time to intercede- she stalked across the training center, pushing Cato roughly away from the District 3 boy even as the trainers tried to intercede as well. Cato bore down on her with furious eyes, smacking her hands away from his chest. "Move!" he ordered her, but Winnow merely raised her hands and shoved him again.

"He didn't steal your knife. So stop acting like a moron and _stop_ making a scene!" Winnow warned with a defiant tone.

"He did! I know he did!" Cato protested angrily.

"He didn't." Winnow retorted, stepping in closer to her so-called ally. "You're making a scene. You're showing everyone that you can't control your temper. And people who can't control their temper are _weak_," She informed him, making an appalled look appear on his face.

"I am not weak," Cato hissed in response, stunned that she would even imply it.

Winnow gritted her teeth. "Then _prove _it!" she exclaimed. "Control yourself," she added, before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Cato took a heaving breath, raising his hands to rake them through his hair. He glared at the District 3 boy one last time, taking pleasure in his fear, before turning and walking back towards Clove.

Winnow returned to the medical table where Kai still stood; his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion. "You said you can control him. I just saw that you could. Why do you have power over him? Why is he listening to you?" Kai questioned her suspiciously.

Winnow sighed, raking a hand through the loose hair of her ponytail. "Because we've talked. And he wants me for the Careers," she answered semi-truthfully.

Kai raised dark eyes up to his district partner. "Winnow, I'm not stupid," he remarked.

"I know that." Winnow responded in irritation.

"Then tell me the truth. There's something more going on here, I know it. He looks at you like he wants to eat you up whole…and sometimes, the look in your eyes says you'd like to do the same," Kai uttered, the expression on his face confused and disapproving all at the same time.

"That's ridiculous, Kai. He's just useful. He'll protect you and me until we're all that's left," Winnow protested, grabbing hold of Kai's hand.

Kai just shook his head. "You're lying," he uttered, to have Winnow vocally disagree. "Maybe you don't know it yet, but you _are_ lying. To yourself as well as me. I'm not sure which is worse," Kai informed her, pulling his hand from hers. "I don't like it, Winnow. You're not being truthful. I know that's what you do, especially to get by in these games, but you don't have to do it with me. I know you, and I care about you, so you don't have to trick me into helping you. So stop trying," he continued, shaking his head again, walking away before he said anything else.

Winnow scowled at his back before turning to find something else to do. She glanced at the stations, before deciding to attend to some of the survival skills. She considered going to make a pact with Cato, but she knew she wanted him to dangle awhile longer. She could see by the glances he was shooting her across the room that her intervention in his tantrum had only served to convince him more strongly that he wanted her in the Careers.

As Winnow worked on trying to light a fire with a couple of twigs and a piece of flint, the Careers from district 1 meandered over. She ignored them soundly, as she tried to complete her task.

"Hi Winnow! We're from district 1- I'm Glimmer, and that's Marvel!" The blonde greeted after silence for a minute or two.

Winnow sighed, realizing they just wouldn't go away. She brushed her hands off on trousers, before she stood in one fluid motion. "Can I give you a piece of advice?" She asked the pair.

Glimmer and Marvel traded a glance before nodding. "Why not?" Marvel drawled.

Winnow smirked, toying with the flint in her hand. "First of all then- walk away, shit-brain," she directed at Glimmer.

Both tributes' eyes went wide with shock. "_What_ did you say to me?!" Glimmer squawked.

Winnow merely laughed. "You heard me. As far as I'm concerned, you're useless. So walk away, shit-brain. I won't waste my time with you." She informed the Career.

Glimmer's mouth opened and closed with shock, before she started stomping away. "I'm telling Cato!" She threatened shrilly, especially as Marvel began to laugh. Just as Cato did moments later when Glimmer angrily told him what Winnow had said.

Marvel turned his attention to Winnow, finding that she had been observing him closely. "So did you really have some advice for me, or did you just want to make Glimmer hate you?" He asked, his lips tilted up in a smile.

"Both, I suppose. I wanted to see if you were loyal to her. Clearly, you aren't." Winnow answered steadily, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

Marvel frowned at that. "So let's have that advice then," he prompted her.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "You might have thought that Cato's display earlier was all fun and games, but it showed weakness. Do you really want to follow that?" She asked.

Marvel's frown deepened. "Are you telling me to quit the Careers?" He questioned in response.

Winnow shook her head. "I just want to see if I can trust you to have a level-head if I do join the Careers. If you can't, all you'll have is a pack of hotheads. And a pack of hotheads is easy to take apart," she informed him.

Marvel continued to frown as he saw the truth in her words. "I'm level-headed," he answered.

"If you do what I say, you might just live longer," Winnow added authoritatively.

"Does that mean you're joining us?" Marvel asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

Winnow waved a hand nonchalantly. "Finnick said I had to. But I would like to keep Cato waiting a little while longer, for fun and games, you see." She answered honestly with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Marvels eyes lit with amusement. "I do see. I will keep that fact secret. For fun and game, you see," he responded with a wink before strolling away. Winnow grinned, bending back down to the little campfire she attempted to start.

Everything was going as she had planned. All she had to do was wait. Tomorrow was a half-day of training, before all the tributes met privately with the Game-Makers. Winnow would wait until the end of training to tell Cato she would join him- and inform him of the concessions he would have to make to keep her. _'All in all, it was a successful day,'_ Winnow thought, a wide smirk tilting her lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait- it's been a crazy month finishing up this semester of school. I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter!**

**I've done a little casting for this story, so I wanted to share with you...**

**Jessica De Gouw as Winnow**

**Dylan O'Brien as Kai**

**Lotte Verbeek as Artemisia**

**Holliday Grainger as the twins Pandora &amp; Phedre**

**Armie Hammer as Pyrrhus Reed**

**and of course, Alexander Ludwig as Cato**

**Please Review!**

_did anyone notice that the lyrics at the beginning are different? it means something..._


	8. Chapter 8

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**Dear Sister** by **The Pretty Reckless**

_Dear sister, can you help me lie?_

_I've told the truth so many years_

_No one seems to wanna hear that_

_I'm not someone else inside_

_I've been alone this lonely road_

_Looks like I'm not coming home_

_But I don't mind, please don't cry_

**Chapter 8**

It was pitch-black in Winnow's room when the door slid open with a hiss. The dark-haired young woman did not stir from her slumber, face pressed into a pillow. A dark shape crept through the darkness before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. At the shift of weight on the bed, Winnow did stir, but did not wake. She shifted in her sleep, her back curling against the intruder's leg.

Finnick Odair sighed, reaching for the lamp beside Winnow's bed to lighten the room a little. Winnow was curled against him, her dark hair bound into a long plait away from her face. She wore a little shirt and shorts pajama set made of dark blue silk, no doubt another gift from either Pyrrhus or Artemisia.

He shook her shoulder gently to wake her, persisting even when the teenager flailed her arms to make him go away. "Winnow, little minnow, wake up," Finnick requested softly.

Winnow rolled onto her back, her dark-lashed eyelids to reveal tired blue eyes. "Finnick? What is it?" she asked sleepily, rolling over again to lie next to where Finnick sat.

Finnick took a deep breath, running a hand through his thoroughly tousled hair. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you last night. I was short with you, and I know I did say things that conflicted with what I had said before." He remarked.

Winnow propped her chin on her arm, eyes brightening as she woke up. "Why were you in such a terrible mood?" she asked curiously.

Her mentor took a deep, shuddering breath. There were dark circles under the heartthrob's eyes, but the conflict and despair Winnow saw in his eyes were not indicative of a night spent with one of his rich Capitolian lovers. "Have you heard of Cress Llyn?" Finnick asked quietly.

Winnow nodded, sitting up beside him. "The Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games- she's a bit mad, isn't she?" she asked.

Finnick nodded shortly. "She was one of my tributes. Like you, Winnow, but she isn't so strong. If Cress had known then what she knows now, she wouldn't have bothered trying to survive the games. She would have gladly died, rather than emerge to this type of world." Finnick informed his tribute, whose brows furrowed in confusion. "She has tried several times to take her life, the most recent having been yesterday," Finnick added.

"Why?" Winnow questioned simply.

"Because the games don't end when you leave the arena, Winnow. You just enter a different kind," Finnick said bitterly. Winnow leaned against her mentor's shoulder, eyes full of confusion- and reluctance, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I don't understand, Finnick," she murmured.

Finnick sighed, wiping his hand down his tired face. "When a Victor leaves an arena, Snow tests the waters. If there's an interest in the Victor, Snow makes them prostitute themselves to Capitolians," he told her.

Winnow's mouth gaped open. "He can't do that!" she protested even as Finnick hushed her.

"Yes he can, Winnow. Because Snow is evil and ruthless and no one would dare cross him. If a Victor were to refuse, Snow would slaughter those the Victor loves. You, he could not force. You have no family and precious few friends- but I do, and Cress does. In order to protect those we love…I would do anything," he told her with a hint of defeat in his tone.

"Oh, Finnick," Winnow murmured sadly.

"Cress' mother called me yesterday. She was crying, telling me how Cress had tried to take her life again. She told me how the healer managed to save her life, and just a few hours later, Peacekeepers entered their home and carried Cress out from her bed. She's missing now, and I do not know where she is, or if she is alive. Snow could have decided to just get rid of her now, after she has tried to take her life so many times and take herself away from the Capitolians who purchase her time and body," Finnick managed to explain to Winnow, his voice cracking several times.

"And I feel _responsible_ for Cress' fate- whatever it is," he whispered to Winnow. "I'm sorry for speaking so harshly to you. I don't want your fate to be mine, or Cress', anything but what you make it," Finnick said, his hands wringing together in his lap.

Winnow sighed and wrapped her arms around Finnick, the older man molding his body to her shape. "You will never be responsible for my fate, Finnick. I am old enough and smart enough to make decisions based on logic and reason, not just what you may tell me. Whatever my fate is…it is what it is. And there is nothing you nor I can do about it." She remarked.

"Do you really care so little if you die?" he asked with a sorrow in his voice as if he had some personal stake in the situation.

Winnow shrugged. "I care more than I did two days ago. But I have no family. I have no one who would miss me, and I honestly feel that is best. If I won, there is no one for Snow to hold against me, and if I lose, there is no one who will miss me."

Finnick shook his head. "I would miss you. As would Mags and Pyrrhus. I don't know what you've done to that fool, but he has dozens of sponsors already lined up for you. Reed has made you a fan favorite before you've even entered the arena," He remarked knowingly, Winnow shook her head and smiled as response. "I heard you did well today," Finnick changed the subject to Winnow's relief, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Yes…I will tell Cato that I will join the Careers tomorrow- as well as secure Kai's safety," Winnow answered briefly, yawning widely. "Did you speak with Enobaria?" she questioned.

Finnick nodded. "She was angry," he admitted. "But we decided that we could use your publicized meetings with Cato as a romance angle," he added.

Winnow's eyes widened, and panic as well as annoyance crawled up her throat. "Finnick!" She protested, only for him to shake his head at her.

"Don't worry, little minnow. All you must do is hint at it; Caesar will surely bring it up, and you don't have to admit a thing. Play coy, just as we have already discussed. We want it to seem like a passionate partnership- something realistic, but not too wild and idealistic," Finnick explained. "You and Cato are not lovers- you are partners. Based on what I've heard from your training sessions, your fighting styles are quite compatible. Make a pair of yourselves, fight at each other sides in the Games. You will be different than any other so-called couple that has been or will be in the Arena. You're not sickeningly in love- innocent creatures that deserve to have a chance at life together. You two are wicked, and willing to _fight_ to get out of that arena- with your partner," he continued on, growing a little more hopeful the more he spoke.

"Okay," Winnow conceded with a sigh.

"I should let you sleep," Finnick murmured, slumping where he sat, toying with his fingers. He did not move to get up and leave her room.

Winnow suspected he did not want to be alone, after what he had told her this night. She sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders. "If you're quiet, you can stay," she uttered quietly, making her mentor's eyes shoot up in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fontanne. That would be inappropriate," Finnick responded quickly.

Winnow shrugged. "Everything about this late night encounter is inappropriate, Odair. But I know if I didn't want to be alone, there's nothing in this world that could tear you away. Why can't I do the same?" She queried in response.

Finnick merely chuckled in response. "Alright, alright," he said with a subtle relieved expression spreading over his face. Winnow scooted back in the bed, laying down again on her belly to fall asleep as Finnick lay on top of the covers next to her. "Good night, little minnow," he told her, a smirk curving his lips as he turned out the lamp.

"Call me that again and I'll gut you," was Winnow's response.

**Haymitch**sat down opposite Katniss and Peeta, a tumbler full of scotch in hand- despite the early hour. "So you've had a full day of training among the other tributes. Who do you think is your biggest threat?" He questioned.

"Cato." Katniss answered without a thought.

"Winnow," Peeta added.

Katniss turned and gave Peeta an incredulous look. "Winnow?! Did you _not_ see Cato?!" Katniss demanded.

Peeta pursed his lips. "I did. But did you watch Winnow?" he asked in response. She gave a little shake of her head, as if she saw no point in it.

"I hate to say it, Everdeen, but Peeta's right. From what I've heard…Winnow is your biggest threat, Cato a not-so-distant second," Haymitch interjected.

"What?!"

Haymitch motioned for Peeta to speak. "I was watching her most of the day, Katniss. Winnow's strong- really strong, and she's deadly with a knife as well as the trident- I saw her practicing. She's fast, strong, and smart. And unlike the Careers, she has no illusions about the Games, or an ego to blind her about her capabilities or anyone else's." Peeta explained. Haymitch nodded in agreement.

"She _is_ a Career," Katniss gritted out.

"Not yet," Peeta pointed out. "Not officially. They want her bad, though. Cato was staring at her all day," he continued.

"I'm more inclined to believe he wanted her for something else, rather than just as an ally," Katniss responded.

"Katniss, Winnow is someone you should befriend, not antagonize," Haymitch spoke up. She responded with a look of disgust. "She hasn't joined the Careers yet. She has no allies or deals yet; except maybe her district partner. Winnow's undecided. We should try to get her on our side. Which is why Peeta will try to talk her up today,"

The look on Peeta's face indicated that he had not heard this before- but he quickly nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't hurt if you tried to be nice too, Katniss," Peeta remarked. His district partner merely huffed in response, turning away to eat her breakfast. Peeta and Haymitch traded a dubious glance at the thought of Katniss being nice.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope to hear a response this time! It does inspire me...**


	9. Chapter 9

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_The Devil Within _**by **_Digital Daggers_**

_I will keep quiet_

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing_

_You won't see me in the mirror_

_But I crept into your heart_

_You can't make me disappear_

**Chapter 9**

Winnow heaved a sigh, glancing over to Kai. He was still avoiding her after their conversation about Cato yesterday. She was practicing her knife-throwing as Kai talked animatedly with the tribute girl from district 6. The pair seemed to share an enthusiasm for the medicinal herbs- talking over it and working together over the Medical table.

She turned the knife over in her hand, shifting her gaze to the target in front of her. With one swift flick of her wrist, the knife embedded in the target slightly off-center. Winnow grimaced at the poor throw. She felt a sudden current of air sail by her left cheek, another knife piercing the target perfectly in the center. Winnow glanced back to see Clove approaching her.

The petite dark-haired tribute had a smug look on her sharp features as she slunk forward and past Winnow, yanking both knives from the target before turning to face her. "Care for a friendly competition?" Clove asked with a playful tone that surprised Winnow.

Clove walked back to the other tribute, holding one of the weapons out to her handle-first. "Friendly?" Winnow asked dubiously.

Clove nodded. "Ten throws. Whoever has the most accurate shots consistently wins," she suggested.

Winnow merely nodded as answer. "Shall I go first?" she asked. Clove gestured for her to go ahead. Winnow turned to the target, carefully rolling the weapon in her hand to mentally prepare herself for the competition. She shifted into a knife-throwing stance, letting her weight fall back onto her right foot before she actually started to take aim for the throw. Winnow finally pitched the knife at the target forcefully.

The knife landed dead center of the bullseye. Winnow couldn't help but let out a little cheer at seeing her good shot. Clove laughed at the other girl's antics. The smaller girl moved to set-up her shot while Winnow moved a few paces back. "I have to admit – my knife throwing skills aren't as good as my trident ones are. Knives are more of a hobby for me," Winnow remarked.

Clove turned with a smile – or a small upturn to her lips to be exact. "You're not half-bad, especially for just a hobby," the petite tribute retorted nonchalantly.

"From you, I take that as a compliment." Winnow said, placing her hands on her hips.

Clove smirked. "You should," Winnow snorted – standing back to watch the other girl make her throw. Clove's throw was beyond perfect. Just as Winnow had expected. Her first throw landed dead-center too – the blade striking the pommel of Winnow's knife. "Your turn." Clove said.

Winnow raised her eyebrows – striding past the other girl to yank both knifes from the target. Moving back to the throwing line, she handed the other knife to Clove. "Why am I not surprised?" Winnow asked, shaking her head. Clove rolled her eyes – gesturing for her to go on.

Winnow made her throw – and then so did Clove. After five throws, Clove was clearly winning – but Winnow wasn't so far behind. "How about we switch it up? Lightning round – no preparation – just throw." Winnow suggested.

Clove sucked in her bottom lip, worrying it just a moment before nodding. "Side by side." She added. Winnow raised her eyebrows before nodding in return. The pair of dark-haired girls took their stances behind the throwing line – a safe distance between the two.

"3…2…1." Winnow counted down – both young women throwing on the final number.

Clove's throw was still perfect – and Winnow's was just about flawless as well. "Interesting. You're better on the fly, eh?" Clove remarked.

The taller girl smirked and merely shrugged her shoulders. "Well, when I learned to throw knives, I was aiming at moving targets on a moving vessels, you see. There were no targets to be had where I lived in District 4," Winnow said in reply.

Clove quirked an eyebrow. "And what were your moving targets, then?" she asked as the pair of them moved to set up another shot.

"Rats." Winnow answered with a waggle of her eyebrows. Clove shot her a look of disbelief before looking back to the target. "3, 2, 1!" she said quickly – two knives hurtling through the air at the target.

Once the pair of them had finished their 'lightning round' – Clove had still come out on top. They had scored evenly on the lightning round, so it had been Clove's lead on the first half that had given her the win. "It was a closer contest than I expected." Clove said – holding her hand out.

Winnow grinned – reaching out to shake the other girl's hand. "Well, it ended just how I expected." She retorted, making the other girl snort.

"You're good, Winnow." Clove said suddenly. "I hope Cato's…stubbornness...hasn't dissuaded you from joining us." She said.

Winnow scoffed, twirling a knife in her hand. "Cato is the least of my problems. Don't worry, Clove. I'll talk to Cato before the end of the day," she responded.

Clove quirked an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're a Career?" she questioned slowly.

The taller girl shrugged. "If you don't tell Cato and ruin my fun," Winnow answered. Clove smirked.

"Fun like this? Never. Glad to have you on our side," the District Two tribute replied, clasping the other girl's arm. With that said, Clove left her to return to the other Careers. Winnow watched from the corner of her eye as Cato began to question his district-mate immediately upon her return.

It was so very funny to Winnow –every single one of Cato's Careers had come to speak with her and tested her in some way. Clove was clever enough to know that was what she was doing - as for Marvel and Glimmer, Winnow wasn't so sure.

Winnow couldn't help but chuckle, turning to place the knife on the equipment rack with the intention of getting a trident. When she went to move to the rack of tridents, she found the big, dark-skinned tribute from District 11 in front of her. "Well, I'm feeling popular today," she muttered – earning an odd look from the young man.

"I'm Thresh." He said, offering his hand.

"Winnow." She said in response. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I noticed you saw Rue…making trouble yesterday," Thresh remarked. "And I wanted to thank you for not saying anything," he added.

Winnow smiled. "Why would I? It's just harmless fun," She replied.

"Cato's not so harmless," Thresh responded with a frown.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "You let me worry about Cato, and you just focus on Rue." She said.

"Alright." Thresh scratched his head. "I'm offering you one, Four. If I see you in the arena – and you need help, I'll help you." He offered.

Winnow raised an eyebrow, but shook his proffered hand anyway. "Thank you." She responded. Thresh just nodded and then walked away.

Winnow then managed to get hold of a trident and practice undisturbed for an hour before she was interrupted again. This time it was the boy from district 12. "Hi Winnow, I'm Peeta," the blond greeted her.

She merely flicked her eyebrows up. "What's up, 12?" Winnow responded.

"I, uh, was watching when you and Clove were practicing together. You're pretty impressive," Peeta remarked, running a hand through his hair.

It was clear he was nervous to talk to her. Winnow had dismissed the boy as no threat when she first met him – just like the others had. But she had quickly recalculated when she had seen his strength when he threw the weighted ball clear across the room. "Thank you," she said – not sure what else to say.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Peeta plucked up the courage to get to the point. "I don't want to waste your time, Winnow. So I just want to ask you who you're thinking of allying with." He said quickly.

Winnow sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "It's not really any of your business, 12. But if you really want to know…I will be allying myself with the strongest competitors. Something you should do, too." She responded.

Peeta gave her a look of confusion. "It's obvious who you're going for, 12. And let me tell you, every single Career has it out for Fire Bitch. It'd be in your best interest to steer clear." She advised him.

Understanding dawned on Peeta's face. "I appreciate your advice, Winnow." He said reluctantly. It was clear that he disagreed with her advice – but he was polite enough not to actually say so.

Winnow turned away from him, rolling the shaft of the trident in her hand. "Just a piece of advice, 12…sometimes the work you want to accomplish can be done from the opposite side you expect to be on."

"Thank you again, Winnow." Peeta said again in response, leaving the other tribute to her own devices. And to her glee – she wasn't disturbed again until training was just about done at lunchtime.

"So – Winnow, do you actually have an answer for me, or are we going to keep playing this game?" Cato asked as Winnow set the trident back on the rack.

She turned towards him once she had finished that task with a smirk on her lips. Cato's smug look faltered at the sight of it. _So he thinks I will reject him again_, Winnow thought. _Interesting_. "Yes. But we also have a slight hitch," she answered him.

Cato took a step forward. "And what hitch is that?" he breathed out quietly – clearly he was eager for a yes – and Winnow thought he might just agree to anything in order to get her on his side.

"Kai." Winnow remarked. At the name, Cato's expression twisted – like he had eaten something sour. "I want your promise that you will not lay a hand on him. Ever. When the time comes, _I _will take care of him." She continued.

Cato folded his arms over his chest. "And until then?" he questioned.

Winnow settled him with a deadly glare. "Until then, he is under the Careers' protection. He knows medicine, Cato. He's quite valuable." She informed him.

"Fine. I promise." Cato said reluctantly.

The corners of Winnow's lips tilted up at that. "And one last thing." She added. The big, blond tribute groaned almost dramatically. "When I join, I am not your subordinate, Cato. I am your equal. And I will only be talked to as such," Winnow remarked.

Cato merely nodded, holding his hand out for her to shake on their agreement. Winnow took a deep breath, and then took his hand.

At first, such a look of elation crossed Cato's face – making a sudden warm feeling to blossom in Winnow's belly. Then his expression quickly turned smug, which made her quite irritated with him. "I know, I know. You've gotten what you wanted." She muttered.

"Not quite," Cato retorted, leaning in to whisper in Winnow's ear exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, dream on, Two. Just because we have to play at romance, doesn't mean we actually have to do it," Winnow said, pushing away from him.

"You didn't seem to mind before." Cato remarked.

"Well, that was before. I don't like an audience, Cato. And there is nowhere in the Capitol that we won't be watched." Winnow retorted. Cato sighed before nodding. "I have to go talk to Kai." She told him – glancing around to see Kai heading for the cafeteria where they had eaten lunch for the past few days.

"Alright. You should come sit with us, though, if you can." Cato conceded before walking off towards the cafeteria.

After a moment, Winnow followed. She found Kai sitting at a table with the girl from District 6 that he had been talking to in training. "Excuse me," Winnow said. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I have a moment alone with Kai?" She requested.

District 6 looked up at her with wide eyes, while Kai pursed his lips at the sight of her. "If you don't mind, Kiva, Can we have a few minutes?" Kai added.

"Sure, Kai," Kiva- assumedly the district 6 tribute's name – answered, taking up her tray of food and moving to another table to sit with her district mate.

Winnow sat down beside Kai, who turned to her with an expectant look. "What is it, Winnow?" he asked.

"I spoke with Cato and the other careers. You're safe, even if you don't want to stick with us." She told him.

"So it's an 'us' now, huh? You and Cato." Kai retorted quickly.

A frown tightened Winnow's features. "I don't know what you want me to say, Kai. Finnick told me I had to partner with the Careers. And I did what I could to get you in. We're allies, aren't we?" She informed him.

Kai shrugged. "I don't care about that. I want to know why Cato wants you so bad. I want to know how it became 'us'." He said spitefully.

Winnow exhaled loudly in exasperation. "Fine. You want the truth, Kai? The whole truth? You got it." She exclaimed. Leaning in close to Kai, she whispered in his ear. "You wanna know why, I'll tell you why. I fucked him. And I was damn good. And just like any other man, he wanted more. So I got him interested, and when he saw I had skill, I was in. And the fact that I told him no made him want me even more."

Kai blanched white and he turned his gaze away from her. "You shouldn't have had to do that, it's not right." He muttered.

"I wanted to." Winnow retorted. "I'm sorry if that hurts your delicate sensibilities, Kai, but I'll do just about anything to protect you and me."

Kai shook his head. "Why? Why, Winnow, I just don't understand. Why are you trying to protect me?" he questioned her – his anger suddenly gone, he just felt empty – and confused.

"I told you I would. And I keep my word," Winnow responded simply.

"But I don't want you to do things like that for me!" Kai exclaimed. "It just makes me feel worse!"

Winnow couldn't believe he was still arguing with her. She had procured his safety and her own, but all he could do was question her. Even when she told him the truth, he couldn't stop. "Fine," She hissed, "feel _worse_. I don't care anymore!"

Kai's mouth opened and closed as Winnow stood and strode away from him. With one last dirty look flashed in his direction, she took a seat between Cato and Marvel. Kai watched as Cato turned to her with a question on his lips.

There was no look of tenderness passed between the two, Kai noted- but there was heat and a certain hunger in the gaze shared between them. Winnow merely shook her head at her ally and apparent lover – then Kai saw as Cato nodded and dropped the issue – something that Kai apparently couldn't do.

* * *

"_Winnow Fontanne,_" a robotic female voice said over the intercom. Winnow glanced at Kai – who was sitting next to her.

"Good luck," he said quietly. Winnow flashed him an uncertain smile, rising to her feet reluctantly. She was the last Career to be assessed by the Gamemakers – and she wanted to make a good impression.

She waited before the automatic doors for them to open; careful to school her walk, expression – everything into the tribute Finnick wanted the Gamemakers to see. Winnow entered the room slowly, swinging her hips with every step – her gait entirely predatory. Her expression was blank, all except for a smirk pulling at her lips.

Winnow came to stand before the panel of Gamemakers – her smirk expanding as she saw she had all of their attention. "Winnow Fontanne, District 4." She remarked in a low tone.

"Ah, Miss Fontanne, we've been looking forward to seeing you all day," one of the Gamemakers remarked. Winnow recognized him as the Head Gamemaker – Seneca Crane.

"How flattering, Head Gamemaker. I'll try not to disappoint you," Winnow said with a charming quirk to her lips.

"From the way Reed's been peddling her, our expectations couldn't be higher..." one of the other nameless Gamemakers remarked quietly – but his words did not escape her notice.

Winnow moved to the rack holding a trident first, before moving to the target. She stood a full ten yards back from the standard throwing mark – and heaved the trident at the target with a ferocious yell. Not unlike her throw back in training – Winnow's trident embedded into the torso of the dummy so forcefully it pinned the dummy to the wall behind it – the dummy's torso splitting and exposing the foam interior - the lower half of the dummy's torso dangled by a few rubbery threads.

Without looking at the Gamemakers, Winnow continued to the knives rack – plucking one knife off the shelf and moving to set up a shot. Again, as was Winnow's habit, she rolled the hilt of the knife in her hand before pitching it at the destroyed dummy – severing the barely attached lower torso with one well-aimed throw.

At that, Winnow turned to face the Gamemakers, finding them watching her with interest. "And how did I do, Head Gamemaker?" She called out to the group of older men.

Crane smirked at her, turning in his chair to face her fully. "Miss Fontanne, you couldn't disappoint me if you tried,"

* * *

**Sorry about the delay guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review - the real exciting stuff is coming up.**

** chapter 10: Winnow and Kai get their scores, Interviews...and is there a plot afoot?**


	10. Chapter 10

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_The Devil Within _**by **_Digital Daggers_**

_I made myself at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks_

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise_

_You would never see me cry_

**Chapter 10**

"Winnow!" Pyrrhus Reed shouted as he took a seat on the couch in front of the television that covered nearly half the wall in front of him. "Winnow, the scores!" he called again, unbuttoning his carmine-red suit jacket.

Kai, Mags, and Finnick were already seated and watching the pre-scores talk by Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman – but Winnow had yet to emerge from her room. She had briefly told them that her meeting with the Gamemakers had gone very well – but she was very tired and wanted to take a nap.

Kai had immediately made a snide comment under his breath – saying Winnow "must be tired from fucking her way to the top,"

Finnick had immediately snapped at him – but Winnow had merely looked at him – looked at him like he had betrayed her. Kai had immediately felt guilty – but it didn't really make him feel any less angry. After that, Winnow had gone into her rooms and had not come out since.

"Winnow!" Pyrrhus called again, before sighing dramatically and getting to his feet and going to get the young woman himself.

"Now, Kai, I don't want to hear a goddamn word out of your mouth about Winnow." Finnick remarked – fixing Kai with a deadly look. "Clearly the two of you are having some sort of spat, and you don't agree with what she's done. But that's none of your business. So don't bring it up again." He warned the teenager, shaking a finger in his direction.

Kai merely nodded in response, a scowl on his lips. He had looked at his mentor for only a second before returning his gaze to the television screen. Finnick and Mags traded a look of distaste. The two mentors did not know exactly what Kai's problem was – but they suspected it might be jealousy in light of the two teenagers' previous relationship.

And, of course, there was always the chance that Kai just genuinely disliked Winnow for what she had done with Cato – though Mags thought it was unlikely.

Pyrrhus returned to the common area with a sleepy looking Winnow in tow. The flame-haired escort flopped down into his seat- nearly bouncing with excitement like an overgrown puppy. Winnow just hoped he wouldn't piss himself in all his excitement – and for that reason alone she chose to sit next to Finnick on the edge of the couch.

The older and albeit young man had immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so she leaned against him. "Feel better after your nap, little minnow?" Finnick asked as Winnow settled her chin on his shoulder.

The dark-haired tribute shrugged. "A little, I suppose. When the scores are done, I'm going back to sleep." She responded quietly. Mags reached across Finnick to pat Winnow's cheek as the young woman yawned again.

Soon the room was filled with the booming voice of Caesar Flickerman and his (slightly) quieter counterpart, Claudius Templesmith. They began to announce the training scores quickly – Winnow had a hard time registering most of the scores as they were read so hastily – especially with a sleep-addled head.

But she did note a few of the scores. Marvel had scored a 9, and both Clove &amp; Cato scored 10s. Winnow herself had scored a ten as well – the adults in the apartment all jumping up and cheering at her scores. Winnow had hoped for a higher score- but seeing as she scored the same as Cato and Clove, she decided it was an alright score.

As Kai's face appeared on the screen – Mags, Finnick and Pyrrhus all quieted – standing still to see what he might score. "And Kai Rive…the illustrious Miss Fontanne's district partner, scoring a very respectable 5." Caesar announced.

The others congratulated Kai genuinely – but their reaction was decidedly less enthusiastic than their reaction to Winnow's score. "Apparently I'm only worth half of Winnow." Kai said bitterly – releasing all the anger that he had been holding inside. There was a mean edge to his voice and the spite was not lost on Winnow.

She, who had meant so much to him for so long - was clearly the Capitol's little darling as well as the Gamemakers'. According to Kai's perspective - Winnow was taking that chance to move on – using whatever she had at her disposal – even her body – to propel herself forward.

He was being left behind. The score said it all – she had twice the value of him.

Winnow carefully didn't look at him – instead rolling her eyes. "What did I tell you, Kai?!" Finnick growled at him and Mags slapped Kai's shoulder.

Kai rolled his eyes – his reaction similar to Winnow's, except he watched her carefully. Watched the emotions shift in her eyes – Winnow as good at keeping a blank expression, oh yes – but her eyes betrayed her. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Kai, that's a terrible thing to say," Pyrrhus chastised him. "You and Winnow are very different, yes. Your skills are very different too, yes. But one is not better than the other! The two of you are equally valuable in your own way." The escort continued.

Kai let out a bitter laugh. "Yes, Pyrrhus, you must be right. That is absolutely why Winnow got a ten, and I got a five. Because we are really equal," he scoffed.

Finally he got a reaction out of Winnow. The dark-haired girl snorted – drawing the attention of everyone in the room. She stood slowly, shrugging off Finnick's arm. Winnow took a few steps until she stood directly in front of Kai.

"You know what, Kai, I'm really sick of your comments. You wanted me to tell you the truth, so I did." Winnow paused – one hand raised to pinch the bridge of her nose, the other tensing into a fist. "And it seems that you really don't like the truth. Maybe you just hate me now. I really don't care, Kai. I can _endure_ you hating me. But you could make it a lot easier by just keeping your mouth shut." She continued with a harsh edge to her voice.

Winnow drew in a deep breath once she had finished speaking and turned on her heel and went back to her rooms. She moved through the bedroom and entered the bathroom, picking up a cloth to wash her face.

There were no tears burning at the back of her eyes – but there was a dry, heavy feeling in the back of Winnow's throat that made it hard to swallow. Kai always knew the best (or worst, Winnow supposed) things to say in order to hurt her. Because he _knew_ her.

Kai always had been jealous of anyone else in Winnow's life – especially boys. Even when they were younger, he had been like that. And Winnow had foolishly thought that this time around – just as friends and partners – it would be different.

But it wasn't.

She supposed Kai thought she had an attachment to Cato. Winnow could understand that – most people associated sex with love. Sometimes sex is just sex – and in her and Cato's case, the beginning of what she hoped to be a fortuitous partnership. But Winnow had no attachment to Cato.

The only person she truly had an attachment to was Kai – no matter how angry they were with each other. He was the only person left from Winnow's past. Well, the only one that spoke to her. And who knew how much longer that would last?

Winnow was no fool. How could anyone decent care about her? She was nasty, self-centered, vain and two-faced. It was by chance only that she had any combat skills at all – and it was only that that truly separated her from – dare she say it? _Glimmer_.

_At least I have a fucking brain_, Winnow counseled herself – to give herself one more factor to separate herself from the airheaded district one tribute.

There was a slight creaking sound as though someone had come in – followed by her name being called. Kai. Winnow scowled, grabbing a towel to wipe off her sopping-wet face. "What do you want?" She questioned as she moved to stand in the doorway between her bathroom and bedroom.

Kai stood uncertainly about three steps from the door. "I wanted to apologize." He said quietly. The tall, gangly boy looked quite sheepish and chastised. Winnow wondered if it was her words or the berating from the others that made him feel sorry for his words.

"For what?" Winnow retorted, crossing the room to sit on her bed – tossing away the towel towards the bathroom.

Kai sighed. "You know what for. I was being cruel."

"Ah," Winnow cut in. "So you do know you were being cruel."

The teenager let out a noise of exasperation. "Yes," Kai confirmed. "And that's why I'm apologizing."

"Why?" Winnow questioned.

Kai's brows furrowed. "Why what? Why am I apologizing?" he asked in response.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "_No_. Why were you being cruel? You put me and yourself down. Quite frankly, I'm not sure which is worse."

Kai shrugged his shoulders, scratching his head. "I guess there are kind of two reasons, maybe." He said. Winnow waved a hand at him to go on. "Well, I guess I was kind of mad at you for sleeping with Cato." Kai added.

Winnow gave him an expectant look, with raised eyebrows. "Why? We're not together anymore, Kai." She asked.

"If you'd let me finish…." Kai said in exasperation. She rolled her eyes at him in response. "It wasn't about _that_. It's just…he's dangerous, and I don't want you at his mercy." He explained.

"I won't and I'm not!" Winnow protested – scandalized at the very idea of being at Cato's mercy. She was far too sure he was so absolutely hooked on her for that to happen.

Kai glared at her, shutting the young woman up immediately. "My other reason is…I don't want you to worry about protecting me so much. I want you to focus on yourself and winning." He informed her. "And unless you actually let me contribute to our alliance…I'm thinking we should just forget about the whole thing."

Winnow's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. "You're stupid, aren't you?" she spat, making an offended expression appear on her district-mate's face. "You must be, spouting this nonsense!"

Kai took a few steps towards her. "I'll have you know, Winnow, that I was invited to join a different alliance." He announced.

Winnow lurched to her feet. "Alliance?" she questioned. "Who?" Kai hesitated to answer her. She approached him, easing him to a seat at the edge of her bed. "You know…another alliance will only go head to head with the Careers – my alliance. You really wanna be on the alliance fighting _me_?" she suggested incredulously – playing on his (hopefully) strong loyalty to her.

His expression was promising. Kai looked as if he had never considered this. "No, I don't want that." He replied quietly.

"Then tell me everything." Winnow requested. "Who is in the alliance and what they are planning." She added.

"The boy from 5, both tributes from 6, 8, and 9 – and I think the boy from 10." Kai answered reluctantly.

"And what is their plan?" she questioned urgently.

Kai shrugged – his eyes starting to brighten with distress. "I'm not sure! I think Kiva said something about the Cornucopia…the bloodbath at the beginning. I think they're going to try and gang up on all of you, but I'm not sure, Winnow!" he speculated.

"It's alright," Winnow said comfortingly, leaning in to press a kiss to Kai's forehead. "You've done well, Kai. You've contributed something very important," she informed him.

"How is it alright?! It's ten against five!" Kai demanded to know.

Winnow smiled at him gingerly. "The Careers are the fastest and the strongest. We'll get to the Cornucopia first and get to the weapons. Numbers mean nothing then." She assured him. "If you hear anything else, you let me know straight away, alright?" Winnow requested.

Kai let out a slow nod. "I have to go speak with Finnick. It'd be best if you got some rest, Kai." Winnow advised. She guided the taller boy from her room before seeking out her mentor.

Finnick sat at the dining table, picking at a plate of fruit idly – his eyes fastened on nothing in particular. "Odair." Winnow uttered as she slipped into the seat next to his.

"Yes, Fontanne?" Finnick answered idly.

"Can you arrange for me to meet with Cato privately in the morning tomorrow?" she asked.

This drew her mentor's attention. Finnick turned to her with an incredulous look. "For what? I won't be pulling any strings for hanky-panky," he informed her.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "You have a one track mind, Finnick. This is for strategy." She retorted. Finnick raised his eyebrows, prompting her to continue. "Kai just told me something very interesting…there's another alliance forming- the middle districts – 5 through10." She explained to him.

Finnick's eyes widened. "I've seen their scores and saw footage from their training…those tributes are no threat." He said.

"But ten against five can be. The rest of the Careers need to be made aware…Cato and I need to plan." Winnow argued.

Finnick sighed. "Fine. I'll make some calls." He conceded. "You, however, will go to bed." Finnick ordered her.

Winnow raised an eyebrow at her mentor playfully, crossing her legs. "Oh?" she prompted.

"Yes," he responded firmly. "Or I won't arrange a thing," Finnick threatened emptily, putting his nose up in the air.

Nonetheless, Winnow stood – rolling her eyes at the older man exaggeratedly. "You're a pain," she told him seriously.

Finnick's smirk grew. "Methinks little Minnow is getting overtired," he baby-talked. "It's bedtime!" he sang, swatting the dark-haired girl on the bottom.

Winnow jumped a clear six inches in the air from his swat. She turned to glare at him, covering her rear with her hands. "How many times do I have to tell you I'll gut you before you listen?"

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your reviews ! They've really made my days - and spurred me to keep working on the story.**

**Araisen - thank you- I do aim to for a few laughs even if it's a serious story.**

**gkmoberg1 - thanks for the review and as always - thank you for your help.**

**Anouk or Dutchgirl - I am not from the Netherlands - the two ladies I picked for the cast are simply the ones I felt meshed with the idea I had of the characters. **

**Emmie - thank you bb.**

_**Please** Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Beta-read by gkmoberg1

**Break you Hard** by **Natalia Kills**

_Kiss the boys and make 'em cry_  
_ Make 'em cry, make 'em cry_  
_ Don't need your heart 'cause I got mine_  
_ I got mine, I got mine_

**Chapter 11**

"Winnow." A voice called to her. Winnow snuggled her head closer to her pillow – licking her lips – keeping her eyes closed firmly. "Little Minnow," the voice came again, accompanied by a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Ughh," Winnow moaned – clinging tight to her pillow as hands tried to pull her away. "Go away," she groaned.

"Someone's coming to see you this morning, Winnow. Better get up and eat before he gets here…" Finnick remarked – shaking her shoulder again.

Winnow lurched up – hair askew and eyes wild. "Who's coming?!" she questioned in a thick voice.

Finnick raised an eyebrow at her from his seat on her bedside. "That got your attention, huh?" he said. Winnow just stared at him – waiting for his answer. "Cato will be coming up to our floor shortly. Go eat some breakfast before he arrives."

Winnow yawned and nodded, sitting up slowly and scooting towards the edge of the bed. "How long will we have?" she asked as she picked up the brush sitting on the bedside table and began to drag it through her long, dark hair.

"A few hours." Finnick answered. "Artemisia wants you in prep for the interviews right after lunch," he explained. Winnow gave a short nod of understanding as she stood up and began to stretch out. Finnick eyed her scantily clad form with a curled lip. "Put some clothes on too." He ordered before heading for the door.

"Okay, Dad." Winnow teased – shooting her mentor a look of amusement paired with a raised eyebrow.

Finnick scrunched up his face, turning to look at her. "Little Minnow, I'm far too young to be called 'dad'," he scoffed. "I prefer to think of myself as the older-brother type," Finnick continued – putting his nose in the air with a sniff.

Winnow chuckled. "Brother? I can see it, I suppose." She said, unable to hold in her amusement at the man's exaggerated expression.

"Show your big brother some respect, young lady. Now get dressed!" Finnick joked, pointing to the closet before stepping out of the room.

Winnow glanced down to the pajama set she wore. It was skin-baring, sure – consisting of a thin silken top and shorts. But they were comfortable and cool. It was warm in the Capitol – not as warm as home, but warm enough. She shrugged – moving to the closet and grabbing the first garment she found.

It was another sundress, not unlike the one she wore her first night in the Capitol. It seemed to be made of the same material, but it was much darker – a deep wine red color that Winnow liked. She shimmied out of the pajamas, left them pooled on the floor of the closet and slipped the dress on over her head.

Winnow gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror. She wasn't sure the color suited her, but she liked it anyhow. The dress was a little thicker around her bust, securing it under the fabric. Thin straps held the dress over her shoulders – criss-crossing in the back for an interesting effect.

Judging her appearance satisfactory, Winnow left her closet and room barefoot – heading straight for the breakfast table. Only Mags and Kai were seated and eating, and Winnow uttered the shortest greeting possible before sliding into a chair and piling her plate high with fruit and bread.

Bread was her usual breakfast at home in District 4, but fruit was a rare treat. It was very expensive at home – and Winnow could count on one hand how many times she had had it before coming to the Capitol. But since then, she'd had fruit every day.

Her favorite was cantaloupe, without a doubt. Her plate was heaped high with cantaloupe, and a little bit of grapes and strawberries. Winnow liked watermelon well enough, but detested the taste of both pineapple and honeydew. Pineapple was a sickly sort of sweet taste that made Winnow cringe – and honeydew, it was just so _bland_. This was her only chance to try the foods she'd only heard of – why would she waste her time with _honeydew_?

And then there was hot chocolate. Before this, Winnow had only tasted chocolate once – when she was very young and her parents were still alive. But when she had tried hot chocolate – her eyes had gone wide and she'd nearly inhaled the mugful – not caring if she burned her tongue at all.

Winnow focused on her plate and consumed her breakfast until she heard the chime of the elevator doors. She glanced up and saw Finnick rising from one of the couches and heading for the elevator. Kai looked up from his meal reluctantly to see what was happening.

Out of the elevator stepped the fearsome looking Enobaria, and Cato. They both paused just out of the elevator – Enobaria to speak with Finnick, and Cato to look around and find Winnow. Once their eyes had met, Cato had started towards her. He wore a plain red shirt and grey lounging pants that molded to his body.

Cato caught sight of Winnow's wandering eyes, and then Kai's curious expression behind her. "Kai," he greeted quickly before turning his attention back to Winnow. "I heard you wanted to talk to me," Cato remarked.

Winnow nodded, shoving one last piece of cantaloupe in her mouth – before standing and grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him into her rooms. And as soon as the door was closed behind them, Cato's mouth was on hers.

His arms went around her – pressing his body against hers, delving his tongue between her lips. As much as Winnow wanted to enjoy this – she had other reasons for arranging Cato's presence in her rooms today. With much reluctance, Winnow tried to pull away. Cato, however, had other ideas and held onto her tightly.

Rolling her eyes, Winnow shoved him away from her hard- causing him to fall back onto her bed with a bounce. He looked up at her with an absurdly smug expression, licking his lips. "Sweet," he said – most likely referring to the fruity aftertaste from Winnow's breakfast.

"Cut that out," Winnow ordered him with a cross expression, folding her arms over her chest. "You're here for a reason, and that's not it," she informed him.

Cato pouted. "But it's been _days_," he said dramatically – causing her eyes to roll again.

"Oh, shut up." Winnow retorted. "We have to discuss strategy, and if we have time to have sex afterwards, I won't object." She informed him.

At her words, Cato's pouty expression quickly disappeared. "Strategy for what? We run to the Cornucopia, get weapons and start, you know, _playing_," he said.

Winnow sat down on the bed, curling one foot beneath her and stretching the other out. Cato lay back on the bed, his hand moving to circle her ankle with his fingers. Winnow let out a shiver before fixing him with a glare. "Perhaps we need a strategy for the ten tributes allied together who want to kill us," she bit out at him.

Cato's eyes flashed to hers – and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Which tributes?" he questioned.

"Districts five through ten," Winnow answered.

Cato relaxed – lowering his eyes and playing with Winnow's ankle again. "They're no threat," he said.

"Individually – yes." Winnow retorted. "But when it's ten against five, it's a little more difficult," she added. Cato shrugged, his lips stiffening in a line. She knew she would never get him to agree that anyone was a threat to him – much less the whole group of Careers. "It was the element of surprise that was on their side. But now that we know…it shouldn't be much trouble. You need to tell Clove and the others, though." Winnow remarked.

He gave a slight nod. "We know that they are going to try to overpower us at the Cornucopia. So we need to be the fastest to get to the Cornucopia, to the weapons – and then it will be child's play," Winnow said. Cato agreed to that quickly.

"How did you find out about this?" Cato asked curiously, glancing up at her as his fingers pinched at her ankle playfully.

"Kai," Winnow answered simply. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. It was clear Cato did not trust or like Kai – and he was not thrilled he had agreed to protect him. "The girl from six asked him to join. He told me everything last night." She said.

"And you're sure we can trust him?" Cato asked – turning his gaze to the slender limb in his hold.

Winnow's answer came after only a slight pause. A pause that Cato picked up on, nonetheless. "Yes." She said in a clipped tone that brooked for no argument.

"Are we done with strategy then?" Cato questioned – wisely ignoring her little pause. Winnow nodded – a slow smile spreading over her features. In answer, a similar smile appeared on Cato's lips- as he turned, moving on his knees over to her.

With a slight push from Cato's hand – Winnow was knocked onto her back. She bounced back a little, fixing him with an exasperated look as Cato threw a leg over her, planting it on her other side. Now he hovered atop her, a hand fixed on either side of her head, a knee on either side of her legs.

Winnow looked up at him expectantly, tense arms laying at her sides – twitching for a chance to touch him. Cato peered down at her with a burning gaze before dipping down and pressing his lips to hers. And as soon as their lips touched, her arms sprang up, coiling around his trunk firmly – pulling him down on top of her.

Cato's body fit snugly against hers, bringing her a comforting weight and warmth as their tongues warred for dominance and their legs tangled together. She groaned into his mouth every time various body-parts rubbed against the other – increasing a delicious friction that Winnow only wanted to satisfy.

She wanted to feel his _skin_. She was growing more and more frustrated every time she felt the soft fabric against her bare legs – and soon she found herself shoving Cato away from her. The bulky blond looked at her in bewilderment for a few moments before registering the wine-red dress that had just settled on the floor beside the bed – before wisely deciding to follow suit.

Off came his shirt, off came his pants and then they were both bare and twisting their bodies together on the soft bed. The moment they finally came together, a long, strangled breath escaped from her lips, followed by a moan. Cato had stilled for a moment – just looking down at her. When Winnow had opened her pale blue eyes to see what had halted him, Cato had merely dipped down to kiss her, smothering the whimper of protest that had nearly escaped, following his kiss with a rock of his hips.

Their lips remained meshed together for quite a while as their bodies rocked together, until Cato broke away to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest. Winnow leaned into his touch, wrapping her long legs around his muscular waist.

It wasn't long before they both found their release and collapsed onto the bed- sweaty, panting and bodies limp and relaxed. Winnow found herself laying in the crook of Cato's arm, head resting on his bicep and his hand on her hip. "Well, Four, you didn't disappoint," Cato said breathlessly.

Winnow smirked. "I guess I have to say the same for you, huh, Two?" she responded – beginning to recover her breath a little. With their egos and libidos both satisfied, the pair began to talk idly. About just about anything, really. Winnow told him how she worked on the fishing boats and that was how she had become skilled with the trident and knives, and Cato told her that he had been in training to become a Peacekeeper before the Academy had picked him to be in the Games this year.

"Do you have a token from home?" Cato asked suddenly.

Winnow blinked – surprised by the question. "No," she answered, her eyes downcast. "I have no family, so I had no one to see me off or give me a token." She explained.

Cato's brows furrowed and he frowned – especially as he saw Winnow's lips tug downward and she struggled to keep a straight face. He pulled away, finding his pants on the floor and rifling through his pockets. When he found the item he was looking for, he closed his hand around it and climbed back onto the bed where Winnow waited with curious eyes. "This is my token," Cato said, holding out his open palm.

Winnow picked up the token with Cato's nod of permission, examining the little object. It was a golden ring with a black pearl set in it. It was small – a woman's ring. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"My mother gave it to me." Cato said. "I want you to take it." He requested.

Winnow looked up at him with a baffled expression. She dropped it back into his hand like it had burned her. "No, Cato." She said firmly.

Cato furrowed his brows and tensed up – he couldn't help feeling angry. "Why not?" he questioned harshly.

"Because it's too serious. A ring has meaning, Cato. If I wear this in the arena, you know what they'll think." Winnow retorted quickly.

"Then don't wear it on your finger, Winnow. We know how we both feel. I like you, and I like having sex with you. It doesn't mean its love. Our mentors want us to play the romance angle. This lends to it," Cato argued hotly.

Winnow hesitated, her gaze falling back to the ring in his open palm. It was so beautiful and she couldn't tear her gaze away from it. She had never seen something so expensive that she had actually wanted.

"I'll only lose it in the arena anyway," Cato added, seeing her waver. Winnow sighed – plucking the ring from his palm and peering at it closer. "Just put it on this once. Just for now," he requested. Winnow gave him a strange look – leaving the ring cupped in her palm. "Look – I know I'm not the most affectionate – or even likeable guy, but you quite possibly could be the last person I'm ever with. And following that logic…I might not ever have the chance to have a girl as pretty as you with my ring on her finger." He explained.

There was a low, soft tone to his voice that Winnow had never heard before. Never thought existed. She sighed, picking up the ring and sliding it onto the ring finger of her left hand. It fit perfectly – and the uneasiness she felt even seemed worth it when she saw the smile on Cato's lips.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a softer, gentler kiss than he had ever given her before. Winnow kissed him back harder, increasing the intensity of the kiss and giving him one harsh push to set him on his back. The young man looked instantly surprised by her actions before his expression turned to glee as Winnow mounted him.

Steadying herself with her left hand on his chest and her right behind her, Winnow began to rock back and forth – eliciting a groan from the blond beneath her. His thick fingers came up to grip her hips tightly – grinding her down onto him even as she rocked and twisted her hips.

Winnow wondered briefly how long Cato would relinquish control to her – but judging by his expression and movements, she thought he just might let her have the control this time.

One of his hands left her rotating hips and settled on her left hand – the one bearing his mother's ring – for the shortest of moments before he dragged himself up to be chest to chest with her. Cato let out a harsh pant and then a moan, rocking upward as Winnow swayed downwards.

He wrapped one hand around her hips and the other on the back of her neck – using it to pull her lips to his. Winnow began to move faster, her lips meshed with his – her world coming to a grinding halt as stars exploded before her eyes and aftershocks ravaged her body. A loud moan half escaped her lips only to be swallowed up by Cato as he continued rocking into her until he reached his own satisfaction.

With that, Cato collapsed onto his back, Winnow falling back with him. The pair lay still and silent except for their panting breath – limbs still tangled together. After a few minutes, Winnow sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, extending an arm to fish for the dress that had been so hastily discarded earlier. "What are you doing?" Cato asked.

"Getting dressed," Winnow answered, pulling the dress over her head and lifting her hips to pull it all the way down. "Finnick's going to come in anytime now, and he'll never let me live it down if we're still naked," she continued, grabbing her brush from the bedside table and dragging it through her hair for the second time that morning.

Cato shrugged and followed suit – gathering his clothes and pulling them on quickly before climbing back into the bed to lay beside Winnow. She offered him the brush but he shook his head. "Oh, come on, you need it," she muttered, grasping him by the back of the neck and pulling his head up from the pillow and quickly running the brush through his messy blond hair.

When Winnow set the brush back on her bedside table and turned back to Cato, he was looking at her strangely through his stormy gray eyes. "What?" she questioned.

"You brushed my hair," he retorted with a weird expression.

"You looked like you'd just had sex," she protested in embarrassment.

"Maybe I'm proud of that." Cato argued.

Winnow fixed him with a glare. "Oh, shut up. If we're to portray a couple, that means your appearance reflects on me. So if you looked like _that_, it would reflect badly on me." She informed him haughtily.

Cato merely laughed at her in response. "Oh, sure. If that's what you say," he mocked. She narrowed her eyes at him before punching him in the arm – hard.

Cato was just about to retaliate when the door to Winnow's rooms slid open and Finnick stepped in. Cato's arm slowly sank to his side as Finnick approached. "Alright, children, play-time's over. Cato, you need to get back to your floor," he instructed.

"Whatever you say, Odair." Cato said with a roll of his eyes. He turned to Winnow and kissed her hard – more for Finnick's benefit than hers if she had to judge by the two men's peacocking. "See you later, _darling_." Cato said as he rolled off the bed and headed for the door.

Finnick glared heatedly at the back of the blond's head before glancing at Winnow. His eyes strayed to the ring on her finger and raised an eyebrow.

Winnow hastily pulled it off and put it on her bedside table. "He gave it to me when I told him I didn't have a token. It'll help with our romance angle," she informed Finnick – whose eyebrow merely tracked higher.

"Sure." He deadpanned. "Wearing it on your finger makes your relationship seem too serious. I'll get you a chain to wear it around your neck." Finnick remarked – turning and heading for the door. He paused at the doorway. "You stink like sex, by the way. Take a shower. Maybe two," Winnow stifled a giggle at his words, before rising to do as he requested.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, we're coming down to it. One chapter until we hit the Arena! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the chapter. Please leave me a review.**

**Thanks again to gkmoberg1 and Emme for beta-reading.****Thanks for reviews - please come again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Beta-read by gkmoberg1

**Circus **by **Britney Spears**

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a Circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

**Chapter 12**

Winnow had been sitting in Artemisia's prep chair for nearly five hours. First, Phedre and Pandora had repeated the procedure from the first time they had met – buffing and waxing her body to perfection.

Then Artemisia entered and began to curl and arrange Winnow's hair to her liking before starting on make-up. After that came the nails. Phedre and Pandora had left after the skin treatments. Winnow asked why the two were excused, but Artemisia only told her that she preferred to do the work herself. Artemisia told Winnow that she would be the only one responsible for the masterpiece she expected to produce.

Winnow's hair was parted perfectly down the middle and gathered into a low ponytail on her left; before the long tendrils emerging from the ponytail curled into loose ringlets. Artemisia painted her nails a harsh purple that was nearly black. "Can all of this… be removed? Before tomorrow?" she asked.

Artemisia glanced up from placing tiny gold flecks onto the still-wet polish. "Yes, of course, Winnow. But some tributes like to be made up before going into the arena. We even have a new type of make-up that will last the whole time you're in there," Artemisia replied.

Winnow shook her head. "No, the Hunger Games aren't glamorous, Artemisia. They're rough and gritty and that's what I'll be too." she responded, her gaze shifting from her wispy stylist to the plain white wall in front of her.

"As you wish." the red-haired woman said, returning her attention to Winnow's nails. "I think that suits you much better anyway,"

Winnow glanced back to her stylist to give her a slight smile before her gaze slid away again. When Artemisia finished with the nails, she shifted to make-up and spent much more time on it this time around than when her make-up had been done for the Parade.

She was curious to see what Artemisia produced by the time the stylist set down her brush for the final time – but the stylist spared no time to show her face, but instead Artemisia moved directly to get Winnow into the dress that she had prepared.

All Winnow could see was a slinky material that consisted of black and gold as Artemisia brandished it at her. Artemisia helped her into the skin-tight dress that slid over her body like a sleeve. "I've never worn anything so tight," Winnow uttered, breathless as Artemisia yanked the zipper up her back.

"Well, you've never looked this good, Winnow." Artemisia retorted, kneeling to help Winnow put on a pair of sky-high black spiked heels. The stylist stood and straightened – now towered over by her tribute and turned Winnow to see her reflection in the mirror.

Winnow's dress was black and completely skin-tight, molding to her every curve with a plunging neckline that ended just above her belly-button. The front of the dress from her bust to hips was covered with gold beading in the shape of stylized tear drops – and all of her bare skin was covered with a black sheer fabric.

Her make-up was so very dark compared to the natural look she wore before- her lips were painted a nearly black-purple identical to her nails. Her eyes were lined heavily on her top lid with dark eyeshadow, making her eyes look smoky. Winnow's eyelashes were thick and dark – longer than she had ever seen them. Even her eyebrows had been combed, trimmed and shaded in to perfection.

She looked deadly and dangerous – the darker side of the sea goddess Finnick wanted her to be. Winnow was the crashing waves and the currents that would pull ships under the water – never to be seen again.

As Winnow looked at herself in the mirror, Artemisia brought her two final items to put on. The first was a pair of dark, dangly earrings that the stylist allowed Winnow to put on herself. The second was Cato's ring on a gold chain.

This Artemisia had Winnow bend down so she could put it around the tribute's neck then, the stylist tucked the chain under Winnow's dress. It hung the perfect length down - between Winnow's breasts, completely visible through the black sheer fabric. "There – you're flawless." Artemisia said.

"I am," Winnow confirmed – smirking at her reflection before turning to her stylist. "Can I sit? These heels already hurt and I don't want sore feet tomorrow," she requested.

"Oh, yes! Just let me get Finnick first!" Artemisia agreed – running for the door.

Winnow sighed – turning back to the reflection in the long mirror. She really was tall with the heels on– a true Amazon – with the heels on. She was sure she would match Cato's height if she were to stand beside him. She was perfectly dark and glamorous – the ring hanging between her breasts providing a sentimental edge.

She glanced back as she heard the door click. Finnick strode towards her with purpose – not actually looking at her until he stood right before her. "Oh, wow…" he uttered, his jaw hanging. "Artemisia is a godsend," he continued, clasping his hands and sending his eyes skyward.

Winnow rolled her eyes – dismounting the little podium and circling Finnick. "So what do you think, big brother?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Finnick smiled at her words nonetheless, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're tall. Oh so very tall," he remarked. His words drew her attention to the fact that she was a few inches taller than him with the heels . He took her hand and guided her to a couch near the door. "You look exactly like the goddess of the sea I asked Artemisia for," he said.

"And very beautiful, little sister," Finnick added unexpectedly, nudging her chin gently with his fist. He had to be careful with her make-up – or Artemisia would rain hell upon him. Winnow grinned at him, leaning and removing the heels off for the moment. "I'd put those back on before Artie gets back if I were you," He warned.

"Artie?" Winnow smothered a giggle.

"Well, yeah," Finnick said, mussing his hair with a hand raking through it. "Artemisia's a mouthful, isn't it? She doesn't really like Artie, but I don't mind…"

Winnow couldn't hold back her glee any longer – launching into a full-bellied laugh that made her stomach hurt. "I like it too." she managed to get out between giggles. Finnick was grinning at her – oh so proud of himself for making her laugh so hard. "So do you have any last words of advice before I go on stage?" she asked.

Finnick nodded. "I'm sure it's only stuff you've heard before. You're a goddess of the sea, Winnow. You're tumultuous. The Capitol has seen your lighter side at the parade, but tonight…you're wicked. Wicked and merciful." he explained.

Winnow nodded slowly as she processed his words. "I know _exactly_ what to say."

Finnick raised an eyebrow. "Do tell," he prompted.

"Well…"

* * *

"Winnow Fontanne of District Four!" Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed over the crowd.

Winnow took a deep breath before putting one foot in front of the other and walking on stage. Again, she was careful to take slow and graceful steps – and her dress only added to what she hoped was a predatory, catlike stride.

The blue-haired man met her half-way across the stage – grinning with his excessively bleached teeth – shaking her hand vigorously before laying a kiss on the back of her hand.

Winnow settled in the chair opposite the host – her body loose and relaxed. "Winnow, Winnow, Winnow… we've been so looking forward to meeting you," Caesar greeted excitedly, reaching over to shake Winnow's hand again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Caesar," Winnow said with a smile.

Caesar grinned wider- if it were possible. "Oh, my dear…that dress, it's borderline sinful," he crowed – the audience cheering loudly in agreement.

Winnow let a small smirk curve on her generous lips. "Aren't we all, Caesar?" she responded tritely.

The older man let out a booming laugh. "Touché, my dear. But really, you look outrageously, impossibly beautiful,"

Winnow let out a laugh. "Coming from you, Caesar, I take that as the highest form of praise." she spoke with a haughty shake of her perfectly coiffed hair.

As Caesar held his hand to his heart – as if it beat out of control at the very sight of her – Winnow realized that _this_ was what they wanted. They wanted her to play this game of hidden intentions and two-faced affection. _This_, Winnow could do. If the Capitol and their citizens wanted to devour up every veiled word, every acid-dripping utterance that Winnow could provide…she would not stop them.

"So, Winnow…your mentor is the very handsome, very sought-after Finnick Odair…" Caesar remarked. Winnow nodded in confirmation. "How _is_ that?" Caesar asked – a look of fascination painted on his features.

Winnow smiled, looking down at her hands. "He's just like a brother to me, Caesar. If I'm honest, Finnick is annoying and far too protective. Just like a brother." she said brightly. "It's lovely," she added – looking up at the crowd. The women were sighing and fanning themselves at the very mention of Finnick and it sickened her – especially knowing they could throw their money around and actually _have_ Finnick for a night if they wished.

"Finnick had you dressed and portraying a goddess of the sea. Other than the obvious factor of being a native of District 4…can you tell me why Finnick wanted you portrayed this way?" Caesar asked.

"Of course I can, Caesar," Winnow confirmed, a smirk spreading onto her lips. "It's because I'm tumultuous,"

"Tumultuous?" Caesar asked with an exaggerated furrow of his brows.

"It means I can be wicked _and_ merciful. When I feel like it, I can be merciful. And when I feel wicked – I can be oh so very wicked indeed." Winnow explained with a more dangerous expression of pride showing on her features.

"Oh, I _believe_ it." Caesar added – the audience shouting their agreement. "So, Winnow, there's something we're all dying to know…" he trailed off dramatically – but not without giving Winnow a chance to interject. "I have been hearing stirrings."

"Stirrings?" Winnow asked in faux confusion.

"Oh, yes," Caesar gushed. "That you and a certain District 2 tribute have been very friendly," Winnow blushed at Caesar's words.

"Cato has been _very_ friendly," she answered, leaning forward in her seat – a secret smile on her lips that made the audience grow louder in their clapping and cheering.

"Oh! And what is that – a ring!" Caesar shouted excitedly - the ring hung freely from the dress where it had been tucked.

Winnow blushed with expertly-faked embarrassment, tucking it beneath her dress and covering it with her hand. "I didn't have a token from home…so Cato gave me one." she said softly – her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Young love, Panem!" Caesar crowed, throwing a hand in Winnow's direction – the audience growing almost unbearably lod.

"So you're a fighter," he then said quietly – forcing the audience to quiet in order to hear him.

Winnow smirked. "Oh yes, Caesar." she answered.

"You're ready?" Caesar prompted.

"And unafraid." Winnow said.

"WINNOW FONTANNE!" Caesar's voice boomed – jumping from his seat. He offered Winnow a hand to help her to her feet. She took it, gracefully coming to her feet- much taller than him. "Good luck, my dear," he murmured before gesturing for her to leave the stage.

Winnow grinned and waved to the crowd before sauntering off the stage. On the opposite side of the stage that Winnow had entered on – Mags stood waiting for her. The old woman's eyes misty with tears.

Her wrinkled and arthritic hands pulled Winnow into an embrace and so her ear was next to Mags' mouth. Winnow didn't understand most of what the old woman said – but she distinctly heard "..beautiful."

Winnow beamed at the old woman and allowed her to lead her to their apartments. Mags guided her to the couches and turned on the television so they could watch the interviews that had already taken place. Winnow removed her heels without letting her eyes stray from the television screen.

Marvel, Glimmer and Clove's interviews were uninteresting to Winnow. But when she saw Cato walk out onto Caesar's stage – she was riveted. Mags slipped her hand into Winnow's, both watching the interview with baited breath.

Cato sat opposite Caesar like he owned the stage – body relaxed and legs slung wide open. _Such a man_, Winnow thought – shaking her head.

_"I've been hearing rumors about you, Cato." Caesar remarked._

_"Have you?" Cato smirked._

_"Oh yes…the little birds- they've been telling me that you have been sighted – canoodling with another tribute!" Caesar exclaimed. The audience gasped and their noise rose to a roar._

_Cato merely rolled his eyes and nodded his head slightly. "Well, Cato? We're waiting for some details," Caesar prompted._

_Cato smiled, shaking his head. "Caesar, why would I do that? I have to save some excitement for the Games."_

_"Oh, come on, Cato, give me something." Caesar goaded._

_"Oh, alright, Caesar…I gave her something this morning. A token, if you will. I think she's wearing it tonight,"_

The interview cut away to district three interviews – and Winnow turned to look at Mags. "Well…I think that went…well. What do you think?" She asked the old woman. Mags nodded her head hastily, clutching Winnow's hand in hers.

"…good, good." Mags managed to get out.

"Winnow!" Artemisia called, rushing from the elevator. "You were brilliant! And the boy from 2! Perfect!" the petite woman praised, pressing a kiss to the tribute's forehead. "Come, let me get you cleaned up – if that's okay with you, Mags," she offered.

The old woman nodded, patting Artemisia's hand and then gesturing for them to go. Artemisia collected the heels on the floor and hurried Winnow towards her rooms. "Your love angle…it was so much more exciting, more believable! The one from twelve…ugh, so sappy! Sickening!" Artemisia chattered as she stripped Winnow out of the dress and shoved the naked girl into the shower.

Winnow's mouth fell open. "Wait – someone else did a _romance_ angle!" she demanded, poking her head out from the spray of water.

"Yes – Twelve. Now get back under that water and scrub!" the stylist ordered, pushing the girl's back under the spray and sliding the glass door shut between them.

Winnow seethed as she scrubbed herself down, black make-up swirling in the drain. _How dare Fire Bitch take the focus from her again!?_

* * *

**A/N: We're getting close now! Next chapter, we're in the Arena! Please keep reviewing and showing your support.**

**Thanks to gkmoberg1, Jaslyn, Emmeline'sEmbers, and SydneyLouWho for helping me by beta-reading!**

_Revised 7/16/14._


	13. Chapter 13

Beta-read by gkmoberg1 &amp; sydneylouwho

**Do I wanna Know **by **Arctic Monkeys****  
**

_Have you got color in your cheeks? _

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

_The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

**Chapter 13**

Crystal clear blue waves crashed against the rocky shore – the sounds of the surf, gulls, and the smell of sea-water filled the room. Winnow lay on her bed – head resting on the pillow with her arms folded beneath it.

It was the night before the Games truly began and Winnow couldn't sleep. _It was funny_, she thought. She had thought she was so ready – so unafraid. But she couldn't catch even an hour of sleep.

She had just discovered the wall's ability to change the view – and had predictably settled on the image that most reminded her of home. Up until a week ago, the ocean had never been farther than a short walk. Now it felt so very far away.

A heavy feeling of dread had settled over her and pervaded her very skin. She knew this feeling. Winnow had felt it before.

She had slowly come to the conclusion that she wanted to survive. Winnow wanted to see that ocean – the _real_ ocean again. She wanted to go home.

The door to her rooms slid open with an electronic whirring noise. She didn't bother to raise her head to see who had entered – she was already certain. And just as she had expected – Finnick's form crossed her line of vision, his head ducking down to see whether she was sleeping.

"Hey, little Minnow," Finnick greeted – glancing from her to the screen. "Have you slept at all?" he asked, planting his hands on the bed and making the mattress dip.

Winnow shook her head. "No," she answered. "I'm so tired, Finnick, but wide awake," she complained – her gaze finally flickering from the screen to him.

The mentor let out a sigh – before crawling onto the bed. He settled behind her, putting his arms around the teenager. "I couldn't sleep a wink the night before my games started either," Finnick admitted. "But you should try and get some sleep, Winnow. You have so much more than I did when I went in," he suggested.

"I've been trying, Finnick." Winnow says quietly – there is clear irritation in her voice. It wasn't like the thought hadn't occurred to her. The moment Artemisia had left – hours ago – when Winnow was fresh and clean, she had tried to go to sleep. Clearly it hadn't worked.

Finnick nestled in close to her, wrapping his arms around her securely in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Try again." He requested softly.

Obediently, Winnow let her eyes fall shut – quickly finding there was no heaviness to her lids that signified drowsiness. "Finnick?" she said.

"Yes?"

"How do you live with it?" Winnow asked.

Finnick shifted and listened to the gentle crash of the surf and watched the change of light thrown across the ceiling above. "Live with what?" he questioned in response. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what his tribute was really asking – because if he did, he would have to answer her. And he didn't want to give her anything else to make her lie awake at night.

"Killing innocent people."

Finnick heaved a sigh. "I don't, Winnow." He replied flatly.

"What?" she questioned – turning over to face him.

Her pale blue eyes searched his – begging for a real answer – eliciting another sigh from him. "I don't live with it, Winnow. Killing innocent people…it costs everything that you are," he explained.

Winnow's brows furrowed as if she didn't quite understand what he meant. "I have nightmares, Winnow. Every single night. Of the people I've killed." Finnick admitted. Understanding dawned on the teenager's features – she reached over and rested her hand on Finnick's arm as a gesture of camaraderie. "I wake up…and find there is no relief upon waking." He continued, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"That is what it means to _live_ with killing innocent people, Winnow." He murmured.

Her lips pursed – obviously deep in thought as she regarded her mentor. After a few moments of silence, Winnow burrowed closer to Finnick – laying her head on his chest like a child. "What am I supposed to do in there, Finnick?" she asked. Her tone was light – vulnerable, like the child she really was – rather than the strong young woman she tried so hard to portray.

"Survive." He uttered into her ear simply, arms tightening around her.

"But if I don't-"

Finnick squeezed her hard. "No. Survive." He cut her off, harshly. "If not for yourself, do it for me. For Mags, for Pyrrhus, for Artemisia. For everyone you've lost, Winnow. They'd want you to survive." He ordered her, punctuating each name with a squeeze.

Winnow didn't reply – merely closing her eyes against the fabric of Finnick's shirt. _To return to that ocean,_ she thought, _I will have to kill_. She listened to the steady _thump, thump_ of his heart and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke, Finnick was still beside her, snoring. Winnow sat up slowly – looking down at her mentor and her brother, she supposed. She felt warm as she looked at him - and she hadn't felt that way since Genna was still alive. Winnow decided she would miss him most of all. But, she supposed, it wouldn't be him that left her. It would be her that left him. She wouldn't get to miss him, he would have to miss her.

Winnow glanced at the clock and then turned to shake Finnick's shoulder. His eyes flew open and his hand caught her wrist in a tight vise. "Finnick!" she uttered in protest. He dropped her wrist like it had burned him – hands dropping to rub at his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay." Winnow said, gently touching his arm.

"No, it's not." Finnick muttered. He sat up and rolled off the bed. "Take a shower and get dressed, then come and try and eat some breakfast." He said as he stepped towards the door – leaving without looking at her.

Winnow sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. It was far too early for this shit, and as much as Winnow wanted to – now was not the time to worry about Finnick. It was time for her to worry about herself.

She slipped out of bed and headed for the shower – spending only a few minutes under the spray before emerging and finding clothing laid out on the bed for her. Pyrrhus' work, most likely. Winnow stepped into the clothing quickly – not bothering to glance at herself until she was done.

The uniform she would be wearing into the arena consisted of a light blue cotton v-neck shirt, a pair of loose, olive green cargo pants that tucked into a pair of leather boots with narrow, grippy soles. Still lying on the bed was a brown leather belt that Winnow put on after tucking the shirt into the pants.

Judging by the attire, Winnow was able to make a wild guess that the terrain of the arena would do nothing to suit Winnow's preference to water. With a sigh, the tribute left her rooms for the last time and joined the others at the breakfast table. There she was greeted uneasily by the others, who all seemed queasy and unable to eat. As a matter of fact, the only person who seemed to have no problem eating was Pyrrhus – though even he was eating more slowly this morning.

Winnow poured herself a glass of orange juice and did not bother to even put anything on her plate. She knew full-well she would not be able to keep anything down with the nervous nauseous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Finnick and Mags sipped coffee and orange juice, and their faces creased with worry. Kai's plate was heaped full, but he barely seemed to have eaten even an eighth of it all. He would take a bite – turn green quite briefly and struggle to keep the food down – only to try again.

After ten minutes of pretending to try to eat, Winnow left the table and sat on one of the couches – laying her head back on the plush fabric and closing her eyes. A few minutes later found someone settling beside her. She glanced to her side to see her district partner sitting there – nerves quite obvious as he wrung his hands together.

"How are you doing, Kai?" she asked.

"I'm nervous." he admitted.

"Me too." Winnow responded. "Would a plan make you feel better?" she suggested with a small smile curving her lips. Kai turned a grin towards her, nodding. "Okay," she said, taking a moment to think.

"I'll be fighting in the bloodbath, so I can't watch you. I want you to hide – and then come out to join us when the bloodbath is over." She told him. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Stay close, but out of sight. The Careers know you're going to join us, so there should be no danger there." Winnow added.

"Okay." Kai agreed. "Thanks, Winnow." The girl merely smiled at him in response – and the lanky boy pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"Kai, Winnow – it's time to go." Pyrrhus announced. The two teenagers separated, glancing back to their sober escort. Mags and Finnick stood beside him, still and silent. When the two didn't move – were reluctant to move – Pyrrhus gestured to them. "Come on, get up. I need to hug both of you properly!" the flame-haired man ordered them.

Slowly both Kai and Winnow rose – Kai going to Pyrrhus while Winnow went to Mags. The old woman pulled the dark-haired girl in a surprisingly strong embrace – a motherly embrace – that Winnow felt was over far too soon. "I hope I'll see you soon." She said quietly. Mags held a hand over her heart and mouthed the same words back to her.

Kai and Finnick were trading a few words when Winnow drew away from Mags and turned to Pyrrhus. "I need to talk to you," she tells her escort lowly. The flame-haired man nodded at once, drawing her away from the others.

Pyrrhus immediately pulled her into a hug. "What is it?" he asked, drawing back just a little to be able to look at her.

"If…I don't come out, my things…what little I have, I want you and Finnick to have." Winnow remarked - a little hiccup marring her calm façade.

"Please don't say things like that, Winnow. I want you to be positive," Pyrrhus said – his dark eyes misting with tears.

"But I _have _to say this, Pyrrhus. Finnick won't let me." She responded. "You two - you and Finnick are my family now. And if I don't come out, I want you two to have what little I do." Winnow requested.

"Alright," Pyrrhus said reluctantly. Again, the man pulled her into an embrace.

Then Finnick was there – telling her they _had _to go, and pulling her in the direction of the elevator. Passively, Winnow went along – her mind curiously blank as the elevator rose towards the roof. She wondered briefly where Kai and Mays were, and then remembered a snippet of discussion at breakfast. Mags would be escorting Kai to his hovercraft - a different one than her own, she supposed.

The mentor took her hand in his – quickly beginning to recite as many tips as he could before Winnow would have to board the hovercraft. "Do whatever you have to do, Winnow. Get a weapon fast and defend yourself. Don't hesitate. Your life is more important than theirs." He told her.

"Who are you to decide that?" Winnow asked quietly. It wasn't that she doubted him. It was that a significant amount of fear, dread and anticipation were combining to form an empty sensation of defeat. At this exact moment - Winnow didn't have an ounce of fight in her. She was just physically, emotionally and intellectually drained.

Finnick's jaw worked, his lips tightening into a thin line. "Someone who cares about _you_, Winnow." He responded. "The others…are regrettable, but it's you who I want to win." He added.

"What about Kai?" she said hesitantly.

Finnick hesitated, raising a hand to massage his forehead where a migraine was no doubt forming due to Winnow's constant questioning. "It's you who has the better chance of survival in the arena, and outside it – not Kai." He explained.

"Is that the only reason you allowed yourself to get close to me, Finnick? Because you think I have an actual chance of survival?" Winnow questioned. She didn't know how she felt about the notion – not exactly, she just knew it made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Just shut up, Winnow. Shut up and _survive_." Finnick ordered – taking a firm hold of her arm. He refused to let go until Winnow nodded to him. "Now go. They're going to force you on if you don't go willingly," he uttered, nodding to the Peacekeepers who observed them carefully.

Winnow nodded – turning towards the hovercraft, only for Finnick's hand to catch hers. He tugged her back into a final embrace – squeezing her so tightly she could not breathe. "_Survive_," he hissed into her ear before righting her back on the path towards the hovercraft with a jerky movement.

She nodded again without looking at him and stepped towards the hovercraft. A woman stood at the bottom of the hovercraft's ramp. "District 4 female." She said into a radio device before nodding to Winnow.

The dark-haired girl took slow, measured steps onto the hovercraft – being pointed to a seat by another busy Capitolian woman. Winnow settled into the seat without argument and glanced around to see Cato almost directly opposite her. He sent a half-smile in her direction and she nodded in response.

The second Capitolian woman Winnow had seen was moving from tribute to tribute, sticking something into their arms. The girl from 12 – _Fire Bitch_ – Winnow thought, wouldn't let the woman inject her with tracker until the she told her what it was.

Winnow snorted – glaring at 12 even as the Capitolian woman administered the tracker to Winnow – reacting with nary a wince. Katniss did not seem to be affected, so Winnow rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to Cato.

Her finger traced the slight raised skin of where the tracker had been injected. Cato gestured to his neck with a questioning expression – inquiring as to the location of the token he had given her. Winnow shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at her – showing disapproval that she didn't know – but she only shrugged again.

Artemisia had taken it the night before after getting her all cleaned up. She had muttered something about getting it back to Winnow - but the tribute had not seen her yet and she did not know how to communicate this to Cato without actually speaking.

Once all of the tributes on the hovercraft had gotten their trackers injected, the hovercraft lifted off the ground and was suddenly in the air. The flight did not take long – and then the tributes were being guided off the hovercraft one by one.

Winnow seemed to be one of the last to leave the hovercraft – and was escorted down a long and winding hallway lined with Peacekeepers by two _other_ Peacekeepers. She was pushed into a room where she found Artemisia waiting for her.

"We don't have much time." Artemisia uttered – hurrying Winnow into a jacket. The jacket was a dark blue on the outside – lined on the inside with a thick, fleecy cotton.

Then the stylist produced a long, thick chain that had Cato's ring dangling at the end. "Here – I had to clear it with the board. And this chain is stronger, it won't break," she offered, slipping the chain over Winnow's head.

Winnow nodded to her in thanks, tucking the long chain under her shirt – her stylist quickly following the motion by zipping up the long jacket. Artemisia hastily took the tribute's loose hair back into a pigtail before doubling over the hair into a messy bun. A robotic voice announced thirty seconds until launch.

Artemisia quickly guided Winnow over to a circular metal plate that she stepped onto with only a moment's hesitation. The stylist offered her no final comfort except for a few words. "I'll be watching. And waiting – for my masterpiece to come back to me,"

Winnow offered an uncertain smile in response – a glass cylinder lowering between them. Artemisia watched her with a blank expression – her expression only twisting when the metal plate began to rise.

Winnow wondered briefly, while she was in the darkness of the cylinder – if she really meant anything to the pixie-like stylist. Artemisia had offered no real comfort to her – and she was sort of glad for it. Winnow might just have broken down if the woman had truly tried to give her comfort.

She was only in the darkness of the cylinder for a few seconds before emerging into the open air of the Arena. The wind stirred her hair and the scent of pine invaded her senses. To her right was Cato in a rusty-red jacket – they shared a quick glance and nodded at each other. To her left was the boy from District 9.

Then came the voice of the legendary announcer – Claudius Templesmith – his voice booming all around them – "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger games begin!"

* * *

**I'm sorry guys - I didn't mean to take this long to post the next chapter. Classes are coming to a close for the summer so there has been some studying and paper-writing. **

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beta-read by gkmoberg1 &amp; sydneylouwho

**Glory &amp; Gore **by **Lorde**

_And the cry goes out_

_They lose their minds for **us**_

_And how it plays out_

_Now we're in the ring_

_And we're coming for **blood**_

**Chapter 14**

Winnow and all the other tributes stood tense on their metal plates – ready to move, but not too ready – all of them very aware of the consequences of stepping off early. The numbers on the Cornucopia counted down much too slowly for Winnow's liking.

Was it _really_ only sixty seconds?

Winnow snapped back to attention as she saw the time narrowing down. One quick glance to her right saw Cato looking straight ahead – ready to run for the Cornucopia.

A dull horn sounded as the clock reached zero and Winnow leapt off the metal plate and was sprinted towards the Cornucopia. The boy from District 9 was just behind her – he would need to be dealt with first. In her peripheral vision she could see Cato to her right – pulling ahead and reaching the Cornucopia first.

_Well this is it,_ Winnow thought. Now or never – Cato would prove himself ally or foe. The bulky blond grabbed hold of the first weapon he saw – tossing it straight to Winnow.

She caught the spear with both hands and pivoted – shoving the spearhead straight into the chest of the tribute who had trailed her so closely. With the death of the District 9 boy, the first kill of the 74th Hunger Games was now Winnow's.

As the boy from District 9 fell to the ground, the boy from 6 rushed past Winnow – a knife in his hand as he came towards Glimmer - but Cato tripped him before he could reach her, and slashed his neck with a scythe. Glimmer scooped the knife from the ground – angry that she had not yet killed.

Winnow, pumped with adrenaline, turned to see Kiva – Kai's friend – coming at her with a serrated sword, but she was ready for her. Winnow caught one of the serrated edges of the sword on her spear and _pulled_ – the sword flew from Kiva's hand. With her unarmed, Winnow drew back her left arm and punched the girl straight in the face – knocking her to the ground. The dark-haired girl aimed a kick at Kiva's ribs – ensuring the girl would scramble up and run from her.

Out of respect for Kai – wherever he was– Winnow wouldn't kill Kiva. But she certainly wouldn't save her, either. Kiva rushed to grab a backpack, but Glimmer interceded and shoved her to the ground. Again, Kiva is able to get to her feet – but Glimmer only seized her by the hair and they both fell to the ground. It is there that Kiva died – Glimmer stabbing her again and again.

"Winnow!" Marvel shouted – catching the girl's attention. He gestured to Winnow's spear and then the trident he had in hand. Winnow nodded swiftly – tossing him the spear as she caught the trident.

Winnow turned back to the bloodbath with her trident in hand – a grim smile making its way onto her face knowing she had her favored weapon with her. She felt so powerful. No, that wasn't a strong enough word. With the adrenaline flooding her veins and sending her body into high alert, Winnow felt _invincible._ All around her the members of the opposing alliance were falling – the boy from District 7 lay dead with a knife in his back – most likely Clove's work.

Marvel's count was rising, too – the boy from District 3 had pushed the girl from seven to the ground in his haste to escape. Marvel chased the girl down and killed her as she tried to crawl away. Then the boy from District 8 – who injured himself during training - was disarmed by Marvel – and then his throat was slashed and his torso stabbed repeatedly.

By now, the tributes coming at them had slowed to a trickle – and they seemed to be avoiding Winnow. She couldn't have that, now could she? The girl from District 9 tried to get by her, but Winnow caught her by the arm and threw her down onto the ground. Winnow raised the trident above her head and plunged it into the girl's back. A pain-filled cry escaped the girl's lips – blood trickling from her mouth. Winnow forced the trident deeper and the girl fell silent.

The girl from 10 fell with an arrow in her chest – Winnow glanced back to see Glimmer had finally found her bow. _It's about time_, Winnow thought. _How many were left_?  
She counted the bodies and found eight out of the ten – but the boy from ten and girl from eight seemed to be long gone.

Winnow felt movement at her left – pivoting and finding the girl from District 3 crawling away from Cato. He had slashed her back and allowed her to crawl away – as if she could truly escape. Winnow glanced at Cato – flickering her gaze from her trident to Three. A savage grin spread over his features and he nodded.

Winnow dug the trident into Three's body, grimacing as she heard the crunch of bones and wet noise of the girl's organs and blood spurting all over Winnow's cargo pants. An arrow whizzed past her cheek – and her head spun as she watched it hit its mark. "NOOOOOOOO!" Winnow screamed – watching in horror as the arrow pierced Kai's neck.

He fell to his knees, holding a hand up to his throat. Winnow ran to him – ignoring all else as she put her arms around him, holding him up. Kai let out an agonized gurgle – blood spilling from his lips and through his fingers. "_No…_no, no! Kai, tell me what to do! _Kai,_ what do I do?!" She questioned hysterically.

Kai opened his mouth as if to say something – but all that came out was a whimper of pain – blood spilling down his chin. And then he went limp.

Cato and the other Careers watched her carefully – to see her reaction to the dead boy in her arms. Slowly, Winnow stood, letting Kai fall to the ground from her arms. She screamed out her grief – pulling at her hair viciously before the sound became one more of rage than sadness.

Completely and utterly silent – Winnow picked up her trident and slowly rotated in her spot. "Which one of you did it!?" she spat, grip tightening on the trident. No one answered her – making her lift her eyes to look at them to see what she already suspected – Glimmer was the only one holding a bow.

Winnow started moving towards Glimmer, who let out a shrill scream of fear. Cato started towards Winnow – a hand held out in caution, the other loosely holding a sword. "Winnow, no!" he ordered – standing between her and Glimmer.

"Why not," Winnow inquired through gritted teeth.

"You can't kill her yet. She's our bow," Cato tried to reason with her – placing his hand on her shoulder. He hoped his touch might distract her – at least from trying to kill Glimmer.

The dark-haired girl slowly turned her head to gaze at his hand on her shoulder. "If you don't take your hand off me, Two, you're gonna draw back a bloody stump," She bit out warningly. Cato's eyebrows rose at her – and he slowly retracted his hand. "We had a deal!" She hissed at him – shoving at the muscular tribute in front of her.

"_I_ didn't kill him! Glimmer did – it was obviously an accident!" Cato exclaimed.

Winnow scoffed at him – moving around him. "A fucking accident!? Shit-brained Glimmer makes her first shot since fucking ever and shoots Kai in the throat and it's a fucking _accident_?! I don't think so!"

"I'm not a shit-brain!" Glimmer protested as Marvel forcefully motioned for her to shut up. "It _was_ an accident! I thought it was someone else!" She tried to explain to Winnow – who only gripped her trident tighter.

Winnow yelled out as she heaved the deadly weapon at Glimmer – who started shrieking again like a gull. The trident impacted the metal wall of the Cornucopia - mere inches from Glimmer's throat. The dark-haired tribute stalked forward until she stood directly opposite Glimmer – who swallowed audibly in fear – only inches separating their faces.

"You're dead, shit-brain," Winnow promised coldly. "Maybe not right now, but soon. Because there will be a time – and it won't be long, Glimmer, until these three won't care if you're dead or alive." She said – gesturing a hand to Marvel, Cato, and Clove.

Glimmer let out a harsh breath in panic, her eyes frantically glancing to each of her supposed allies. "That's not true!" she protested despite Marvel shaking his head at her – urging her to just shut up.

Winnow was on her in seconds – wrapping a single hand around Glimmer's slender neck – slamming the blonde back into the Cornucopia, her head bouncing off the metal. "It's the truth, shit-brain," Winnow hissed in the girl's ear. "Just look at them – they won't lift a finger to help you now and they think they still need you," she continued. "Just imagine what they'll do to you when they don't."

Winnow stepped away – freeing her trident with a yank at its shaft. "Sleep with one eye open, shit-brain." She warned, tilting the trident in the girl's direction. It was enough to make the girl sink down to the ground against the Cornucopia – breath coming out in quick, shallow pants.

Winnow crossed the short distance between the Cornucopia and the lake – staring out over the clear water before dropping down onto the rocky edge before the water. With the trident laid over her lap – Winnow wondered how she ought to feel.

Kai was gone. _Gone_. Glimmer had killed him and Winnow wasn't sure she believed it was an accident. Oh yes – her fear of Winnow was definitely real and she had not been ready to face the consequences. That made Winnow think that perhaps someone smarter than Glimmer had been pulling her strings. While the list of people smarter than Glimmer was endless – the list of people that she would listen to was far shorter. And the person she believed to be her greatest ally was on it.

But that thought – that thought was too much for Winnow right now. There were tears burning in the back of Winnow's eyes and a heavy feeling in her throat made her want to be sick. She refused to cry. She refused to be so weak. The Capitol wanted a show and she would give them one. But not at her own expense. Nor at Kai's.

Winnow heard footsteps behind her and knew only two people were stupid enough to approach her right now – and one was scared straight. "Winnow, you gotta believe us. It was an accident. Kai was an asset, we didn't want him dead." Marvel told her.

Winnow grinded her teeth and glued the biggest smile she could humanly produce on her face and turned to look at him. "Of course, Marvel! That makes _everything_ better!" She exclaimed – pushing to her feet. Marvel's features contorted in surprise. Cato – who watched from a fair distance away, hands folded over his chest – narrowed his eyes in suspicion of her words.

"_It was an accident, Winnow,"_ She imitated childishly. "It was an accident? Oh, poof! Kai's alive! Poof! We're not in a fucking battle to the death with other fucking kids! Poof!" She screamed at the top of her lungs – throwing her arms up in the air each time she said 'poof'.

The tall boy's face was painted in fear as if he was sure Winnow's trident would come hurtling at him any second now. "Marvel." Cato's voice called. Marvel's head spun, he saw Cato and took it as an opportunity to escape and trot back towards the group. "Get back to the Cornucopia and help Clove and Glimmer sort the supplies." Cato ordered – the other boy nodded and hastily tracked back to the Cornucopia in order to put more distance between himself and Winnow.

Winnow panted, trying to catch her breath after screaming at Marvel. Yet her eyes narrowed as she watched Cato approach. "Don't you dare fucking tell me it was an accident, too." She said between breaths as he closed the distance between them.

Cato didn't say anything – reaching for the thick chain he saw peeking from the neckline of her shirt. Winnow smacked his hand away – a look of utter rage on her features. "It's true, though." He uttered quietly, trying again to see if his ring was on the thick chain.

Again, Winnow rebuffed him – smacking his hand away more forcefully the second time. "I have the _fucking_ ring, okay?!" She told him. "So don't fucking touch me." Winnow warned him.

Cato's face twisted between anger and disappointment. He leaned in closer to her until their noses nearly touched. "It was an _accident_." He said slowly in a way that was meant to anger her.

Winnow moved closer, seeing the muscular tribute's eyes darken. "I _don't_ believe you_._" She retorted just as slowly in response – turning and moving around him to lope back towards the Cornucopia.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air_

_And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_

_But in all chaos, there is calculation_

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta-readers and my reviewers for their continued support. As of now, the next three chapters are written and just need to get through my betas' careful inspection. I am doing my best to update as much as possible - but we're looking at a once a week schedule here, at least for now. **

**Please Review and show your support ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Eyes on Fire **by **Blue Foundation**

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

**Chapter 15 **

Once night had fallen in the arena, all of the Careers laid out their bedrolls inside of the Cornucopia among the piles of their supplies. Winnow had laid hers out near the opening – ready for a hasty exit if needed- plus, she needed space in order to use her trident effectively. Clove _had_ parted with a few knives reluctantly – but only when Cato had barked at her.

Cato had left his bedroll besides hers – Winnow had given him a deadly look for even daring to think he might have her. He had merely rolled his eyes at her in response. "We'll catch a few hours of shut-eye, guys, and then go hunting." Cato informed the others.

"Let them get comfortable," Clove smirked.

"Before dawn would be best. Perhaps some of them will even be stupid enough to light a fire," Winnow interjected.

"Oh, so we're talking now, are we?" Cato mocked her.

"Oh shut up, Cato. Someone has to temper your idiocy with sense," Winnow retorted.

"_Idiocy_?!" Cato spat, stepping towards his supposed partner.

"Oh, I mean that in the best way possible, Two." She retorted, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, guys? Incoming." Marvel interrupted, pointing out of the Cornucopia.

Winnow and Cato turned as a unit, snatching up their weapons and stalking outside to meet the intruder.

Peeta Mellark held his hands up to show he was unarmed, walking slowly towards them to show he was no threat. "What are you doing here, Twelve?" Cato barked.

Peeta's eyes flickered to Winnow, whose lips had lifted into a smirk. So he was following her advice, after all. "I can help you." He said.

"What could we possibly need your help with, Lover-boy?" Winnow questioned, resting the base of the trident against the ground. Marvel snickered behind her at the nickname.

"Getting Katniss." Peeta answered simply.

Cato tilted his head to the side curiously. "Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I could swear you announced your undying love for Fire Bitch just last night," he remarked.

Peeta's lips pursed. "Didn't you do the same? It looked like you two were fighting just before I walked up," he retorted.

Cato snorted. "Yeah, so? We might have been arguing, but we weren't trying to kill each other." He informed the other boy.

"Speak for yourself." Winnow muttered – drawing Cato's attention and another snort of amusement from her partner. "What do you get out of it?" She asked – directing the question at Peeta.

"What?" he replied, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"What are you going to get out of killing Fire Bitch?" Winnow repeated – drawing out every word slowly as if she thought him stupid.

Peeta didn't answer at first. He hadn't been expecting this question, she could tell. The wheels were turning in his mind, turning and turning to produce an answer. "She rejected me." He said suddenly – his eyes filling with anger. Winnow noted that Peeta played the scorned man very well – she wondered what else he played at.

"You can keep watch outside the Cornucopia. We'll be hunting at dawn." Winnow remarked. Peeta nodded and Cato turned to look at her in surprise.

"Winnow, we haven't decided!" he protested.

"I did." She retorted quickly – only to receive a glare in response. "Oh, fine, fine. _Cato_ decided, for the sake of male ego." Winnow said mockingly – turning and heading back inside the Cornucopia.

"Winnow!" Cato exclaimed – following after her.

Peeta sat down against the metal of the Cornucopia – careful to keep the grin off his face as long as the other three Careers were watching him. "Marvel, you keep watch on him," Clove ordered quietly – as they moved into the Cornucopia.

"What the hell was that!?" Cato questioned Winnow as she laid her trident down beside her bedroll and then sat down upon the thick foam.

"What was what?" she replied obtusely, not bothering to look up at him.

"I don't trust him, Winnow." Cato said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Neither do I." she agreed – making his hands fly up in exasperation.

"Then what the _hell_, Winnow!?" he demanded again. Winnow looked up at him with a smug expression and gestured for him to get closer. Sighing, Cato sat down on his own bedroll. "What?"

"He thinks he's helping her." She whispered to him lowly. She didn't want the cameras to hear her – she didn't want either tribute from Twelve to be warned – if it was possible. Cato drew away, reaching for his sword, but Winnow reached out and took hold of his arm. "No." she ordered him.

Cato grew angrier – thinking she was just ordering him around _and_ letting someone into their group that she _knew_ was going to betray them. "Look, Cato!" she exclaimed. "He thinks he's helping her. He'll try and lead us away from where he thinks she might be. But he's so fucking stupid," she paused, trying to find the right words.

"He might just lead us to her. And if he doesn't – eventually, she'll see him with us. And she will be following _us_, trying to figure out why he's joined us. It's only a matter of time,"

Cato nodded slowly – seeming satisfied with her explanation. Winnow turned away from him, looking out the mouth of the Cornucopia. The sun was setting – and it was setting fast. For the last hour, the sky had been full of oranges, yellows and reds – but now it was suddenly shifting.

The moment the sky went completely dark and then lit up with stars – the Capitol's anthem began to play. The Careers all emerged from the Cornucopia to see what was going on.

Projected on the sky was the Capitol insignia – below it appeared the words 'the fallen'. The first portrait to appear was the girl from District 3. _I killed her_, Winnow reminded herself – feeling a cold sensation wash over her body.

The next portrait was one Winnow was not ready to see. Kai's smiling face appeared in the sky – suddenly bringing it all back, complete with tears burning at the back of her eyes. She turned back suddenly – hurrying into the Cornucopia where she knew the darkness would hide the tears she could no longer hold back.

Cato watched her longer than necessary – his eyes flickering up to the sky. He sighed and trudged after her. Inside the Cornucopia, Winnow lay on her side on her bedroll – shoulders silently shaking. He kicked his bedroll closer to hers and sat down heavily before spreading out next to her. "You can stop pretending that you don't care now." He said quietly.

Winnow didn't respond – didn't even look at him. Her shoulders merely began to shake harder, the sound of her sobs turning audible. Cato sighed – reaching out and pulling her back into his chest.

For the first time since they had entered the arena, Winnow did not rebuke his touch. She only began to sob harder – making Cato's arms tighten around her shoulders, pressing his face against her clothed shoulder.

Cato contemplated his situation. First there was killing Kai – who knew _medicine_, and then the shifty way Glimmer had said she thought he was someone else. Now he had to deal with Winnow's grief and her distrust. He had to root out who had told Glimmer to kill the other boy.

Whoever it was – he was furious. Not only had he lost an asset, it had shaken Winnow's trust in him. He intended to take her to the final two, and to get that far – he would need her to trust him.

Outside the Cornucopia – Clove, Glimmer and Marvel sat in the grass – a total of 11 were dead from the bloodbath alone, according to the portraits the Gamemakers had projected in the sky. The three Careers were reluctant to reenter the Cornucopia after Cato – not sure if they would be welcomed or if they would want to enter anyway.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked curiously. He had expected to see Kai among them – but to see his portrait among the fallen – and then Winnow's grief-stricken reaction…Things had not gone according to plan.

"None of your business, Twelve!" Clove bit out harshly – not bothering to even look at their newest addition. She wasn't happy with him being there – but she did not question Cato. He had agreed, and then so would she.

Marvel glanced back to the other boy. "Glimmer killed Kai." He informed him.

Peeta gaped at Marvel. "Why?!" he questioned – turning a look of suspicion towards the blonde girl.

"It was an _accident_," Glimmer hissed from her place sitting next to Clove – not bothering to look back at either boy on purpose.

"So she says," Marvel muttered – earning a glare from both girls.

Cato emerged from the Cornucopia after a fair amount of time, looking worn out but quite angry. "Clove, how about scrounging up some dinner?" he suggested. His district partner nodded quickly, moving into the Cornucopia to grab some supplies. "Glimmer… a word?" Cato requested.

Glimmer's features paled, and she flashed a look of distress towards Clove as she emerged from the Cornucopia. Clove pointedly avoided Glimmer's gaze. This was not lost on Cato. The District 1 girl slowly stood and made her way towards Cato, who gestured for them to walk further away from the group.

As soon as the two blond tributes were a fair distance away, the group near the mouth of the Cornucopia had to strain their eyes to see the others in the dark. Cato's form was bulky and outlined in the darkness, his arms waving wildly as he spoke. They could only see Glimmer's face – pale with fear and talking softly in hopes of soothing the other tribute.

"I wonder what he's saying," Marvel remarked curiously, leaning his chin onto his fist.

Clove huffed in annoyance. "Cato's off fighting Four's battles, just like I said he would." She muttered.

Peeta glanced from the two Careers near him, to the other pair in the distance. "He's not going to kill her, is he?" he asked in concern.

Clove snorted. "No." she answered simply.

Marvel seemed to think her answer needed more detail – he was turning out to be quite the gossip. "Winnow nearly killed Glimmer earlier, right after Kai died. Cato stopped her and told her we needed Glimmer for now. But once Cato decides that we don't need Glimmer… I'm sure Winnow will have the honors," he suggested, pantomiming a trident throw.

It astonished Peeta how easily these two Careers spoke about killing – their own teammate, no less. They spoke about it as if it was nothing - that it _meant_ nothing. It was surprising especially for Marvel – since Glimmer was his district partner.

But Peeta _had_ seen Marvel and Winnow talking in training – he supposed that the boy had made the decision that Winnow was worth more as an ally than Glimmer. If Peeta had been faced with the same decision of Winnow and Glimmer, he would have chosen the same. If he had entered this arena with anyone _but_ Katniss, Peeta would have sided with Winnow.

But that had not been the case. Peeta sided with Katniss, even if she didn't know it. He would always try to help her. Even if it meant he didn't get to go home - as slim as a hope as that was.

* * *

**Alright, people. 10 chapters left before the finale. It's gonna get hot, and it's gonna get hot fast.**

**In response to a review that stated Winnow was acting out of character last chapter - we must all understand that though many of the tributes are considered adults in our society, they are still really children. Their minds and bodies are not fully grown yet, and neither are their morals or personalities. So Winnow and Cato are still growing as people - and their morals/personalities are still fluid - subject to change. I personally believe that if all the tributes survived the Hunger Games, they would live to become very different people than they were in the arena - and that what happened there would haunt them forever. **

**What I think we don't realize (as we didn't really see it in the books) was how many people are whispering in these children's ears. District 12 didn't have many sponsors, so we must understand that Katniss and Peeta didn't have this experience. But the Career districts - Winnow's district - does have more sponsors, so there are more people telling them what to do, how to do it, and what is acceptable. **

**Winnow is acting on a combined high of adrenaline, desperation, and fear. Especially during the bloodbath, she will do things that are really not typical for her. But soon we will also see how much she wants to survive and how much she will do to get there.**

**_Thanks for making it through the monster of the author's note. Please leave me a review._**


	16. Chapter 16

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Bad Moon Rising **by **Mourning Ritual**

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I see a bad moon rising_

_I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightning_

_I see bad times today_

**Chapter 16**

**Dialogue taken directly from Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games is italicized.**

At dawn, Winnow was quiet as she prepared a pack with food, medicine and a canteen. She stowed one knife in her boot, another in her jacket's left sleeve. Then she picked up her trident, taking a few steps to emerge from the dark Cornucopia into the pale morning light.

She rested her trident in the grassy area outside the Cornucopia, looking around. Cato, Marvel, and Clove stood armed and ready to go – munching on steaming biscuits. Another glance to the left found Peeta standing at a little cook-fire, a pan of those mouthwatering biscuits sizzling over it.

The aroma of the little golden treats reached Winnow – making her stomach growl and alerting her to the fact she hadn't eaten for nearly two days. She had been so nervous yesterday morning – and then she just hadn't been hungry the night before, either.

Cato had almost seemed worried when Winnow had refused dinner – something which had confused her. After laying with her and comforting her for a while, Winnow had calmed and he had left. After a short while, he had returned with dinner for her. She had refused it and then he had eaten it right on the bedroll beside her. Winnow was growing to think Cato was quite the glutton… for food, for sex, and perhaps even blood.

Winnow stepped over to Peeta, taking in another long breath – drawing the scent up into her nostrils. She hadn't thought there would be any hot food here at all. "Morning, Winnow." Peeta greeted with a smile – a new, darkening bruise beneath his right eye, and dark bags beneath his eyes to show he hadn't slept. "Hungry?" he asked, gesturing to the pan of biscuits.

Winnow nodded and Peeta plucked one from the pan and handed it to her. She sighed blissfully – just at the sensation of the hot biscuit warming her chilled fingers. She raised the pastry to her mouth and bit in. It was hot, sticky and sweet – coaxing a moan from the dark-haired tribute's throat.

She found that Peeta had blushed a bit at her sound, while Cato's darkened eyes followed her hands' every movement. She finished it quickly – raising an eyebrow at Cato. Peeta gave her another biscuit – earning a smile from the grieving tribute.

"You know, Winnow, I'm sorry about Kai." Peeta remarked.

Winnow paused as she bit into the biscuit – her eyes flickering away from him. "Me too," She said around a mouthful of the biscuit. "These are good," she added, taking another bite.

"Thank you." Peeta smiled and Winnow stepped towards Cato and the others.

"Where's shit-brain?" she asked, wiping her sticky fingers on her pants.

"Still getting ready," Clove answered with a noise of frustration.

"Ah." Winnow voiced. "Didn't we agree to leave at dawn?" she asked.

Cato nodded. "Glimmer seems to think that's a flexible time," Marvel said in annoyance.

"It's not." Winnow said, turning back towards the Cornucopia. She pointed towards the woods. "There's smoke. We need to leave _now."_ She announced. Energy rippled through the other Careers as they realized there was a target that practically _called_ to them.

"Peeta, get ready. Put out that fire!" Marvel exclaimed as Winnow ducked into the Cornucopia. On her cot, Glimmer sat – weaving her hair into a braid. "It's time to go, Glimmer." Winnow said without patience.

"I'll be ready in a minute." The blonde said, running a hand through her hair and then starting again.

The knife in Winnow's sleeve slid into her hand and she reached out and let it rest on Glimmer's shoulder. "_Now_." Winnow growled.

Glimmer jumped up, gathering her jacket, bow and quiver – rushing past Winnow to reach the outside. Winnow followed leisurely – just in time to hear Glimmer tell everyone that Winnow was "insane,"

The blonde looked petrified as she saw Winnow emerge. The dark-haired tribute rolled her eyes and glanced to the others. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Cato nodded decisively – and led the way toward the woods. They hiked through the woodsy area for perhaps a half-hour before they found the campsite with a fire on its last legs. At its edge was the girl from District 8, curled up and fast asleep.

The girl's screams and cries for help echoed in the woods and soon the Careers were gleeful – skipping their way towards what they hoped might be another kill. "_Twelve down and eleven to go!_" Marvel called – earning a round of appreciative hoots from the others.

"_Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking._" Cato remarked – directing them to head north – further into the woods.

"_Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?_" Glimmer wondered out loud.

"_I'd say yes. There's nothing to prevent them from going in immediately_." Marvel replied.

"_Unless she isn't dead._" Winnow suggested.

"_She's dead. I stuck her myself._" Cato said confidently.

"_Then where's the cannon?_" Clove interjected.

"_Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done_." Marvel proposed.

"_Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice._" Glimmer agreed.

Cato stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to look at them in irritation. "_I said she's dead!_"

Peeta sighed. "_We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and then let's move on!_" he volunteered, holding his hand out for Cato's sword. Winnow and Cato traded a surprised glance. Winnow wondered if he was really willing to kill.

"_Go on, then, Lover-boy._" Cato prompted. "See for yourself." He added, moving to hand Peeta his sword.

Winnow huffed, making the others look to her in confusion. "No," she voiced. "I'll do it _myself_."

Winnow back tracked towards the girl's camp, knife sliding into her hand. "Lover-boy, go with her." Cato ordered.

Peeta moved quickly to catch up with the girl from District 4. Peeta watched as Winnow crouched beside the bleeding girl. "Were you really going to kill her?" she asked without looking up at him.

Peeta shrugged. "I couldn't just leave her like this." He replied.

The two could see the girl was in critical condition. The wounds she had received from the Careers were fatal. All that was left was the agony of living through her final moments. "This right here – it's mercy." Winnow said, drawing her knife across the girl's throat. A cannon boomed. Silently, the two returned to the others.

"Everything taken care of?" Cato asked when they returned.

"You heard the cannon?" Winnow questioned in response. Cato nodded. "Everything's taken care of." She said flatly – walking on ahead of them – Peeta following her closely. After a moment's pause, the other Careers trailed after them.

They spent another hour combing the woods before returning to their camp by the Cornucopia. And there they found the boy from District 3 waiting.

Marvel and Cato had started running the moment they saw him – having the boy at both sword- and spear-point within seconds. "Wait, wait, wait!" the boy cried, his already ashen skin paling further.

"Why?!" Cato growled, jabbing at him with his sword.

"Because I can help you!" Three cried.

"I feel like I've heard this before," Clove said quietly to Winnow – referring to Peeta's words just the night before.

"What makes you think _we_ need your help?" Marvel questioned, punctuating his words with a jab from his own weapon.

"Hear him out!" Winnow exclaimed, shouldering past Marvel to stand face to face with the District 3 boy. "How were you going to help us?" she asked.

Three glanced back at Cato nervously – who only jabbed him again with a blunt edge. "Answer her question!" he barked.

"I could booby-trap your supplies! You wouldn't have to worry about guarding them!" the ashen-faced boy told Winnow quickly.

"How?" Winnow replied.

Three glanced to the metal podiums that circled Cornucopia. "The mines around the podiums… I could rebury them around the supplies. Anyone who wanted your supplies would have to get around them." He explained.

Winnow and Cato traded a glance – the latter nodding. "But how would _we_ get to them?" Clove interjected.

Three gulped. "I would bury the mines in certain spots, and not in others – uh, in a pattern, that is. If you know the pattern, you can reach the supplies. If not… boom." he motioned with his hands, signaling an explosion.

The Careers all glanced around at each other, looking for a general consensus before Cato spoke up. "So if we agree, what do you get out of it?"

"Protection. At least while I'm working on it… you won't kill me and won't let anyone else do it, either." Three admitted.

Cato stepped back, finally lowering his sword. "I suppose we'll have to start piling the supplies then, right?" Winnow suggested - clapping her hands together as if to signal she was ready to pitch in.

Three nodded quickly, raking a hand through his hair. "And I'll start digging up the mines. I don't suppose there's a shovel or something in the supplies, is there?" he asked.

"You know, I think there is. Come on," Winnow said, moving ahead towards the Cornucopia – gesturing for Three to follow.

"Marvel, Glimmer and Lover-boy, go start piling up the supplies." Cato ordered, gesturing for the other three to go – leaving him alone with his district partner.

Inside the Cornucopia, Winnow dug through the supplies as Three awkwardly stood beside her. She had ordered him not to touch anything – and to keep in her eye-line at all times. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned – a befuddled expression slowly appearing on his face.

"What… is… your… name?" Winnow said painfully slow – making it quite obvious she suspected him to be stupid.

"It's Chase." He answered quietly.

"What's the deal, Chase? Are you really just stupid or did you just not expect me to ask your name?" Winnow asked bluntly.

Chase wrung his hands together, hesitating before he answered. "You didn't care what my district partner's name was and you killed _her_." Winnow paused in her searching, turning to face him. "Her name was Fuze." He added quietly.

Winnow stared at him, seeing sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip. "I don't care." She said unexpectedly. Chase's brows furrowed in confusion. "Knowing her name doesn't make what I did any better or any worse. It means nothing to me." She continued, turning back to searching for the spade she'd seen the night before.

"How can it mean nothing to you?" he asked in disbelief. His tone and expression showed genuine confusion.

"Because I want to _survive_. Your district partner was in the way. As are you." She said tediously, as if the whole conversation bored her.

"The rest of the Careers are in your way, too." Chase reminded her.

"Their time will come. As will yours." Winnow responded simply. Finally she found the spade, straightening up and handing it to Chase. "I'd advise you to keep quiet, Chase. Some of the others are more hot-headed than me. They might just decide that your value isn't so great when they find out they have to deal with your mouth as well."

Chase's jaw dropped and he stared after the dark-haired girl as she left him. "Where's Cato?" she asked Peeta as he passed by with supplies stacked up in his arms.

"Back there." He answered, gesturing with his chin since his arms were filled. "Talking with Clove." Peeta added.

Winnow moved around the edge of the Cornucopia in the direction Peeta had pointed to her and soon could hear the District 2 tributes' voices. "God_damn_, Cato, this girl has you so turned around you don't know which way is up!" Clove's low voice exclaimed.

"Just tell me the truth, Clove – did you tell Glimmer to take care of Kai?" Cato questioned her. Winnow froze where she stood – waiting to hear Clove's answer.

"You told me you didn't think we could trust him! You heard what Brutus said! He told us to kill him. That he could turn on us!"

Winnow's hands tightened into fists at her sides, her mouth stiffening into a line. She had to restrain herself from moving – she wanted to hear more. "And I said no!" Cato retorted in obvious anger.

"Oh _yes_, because you promised Winnow you would protect him. That's why I _didn't _tell you!"

"You should have cleared it with me, Clove." Cato said in a more reserved tone, the previous anger disappearing from his voice.

"You wouldn't have agreed. But you know what, Winnow should be thanking me." Clove said.

At this point, Winnow could not stay back any longer. She took a few long strides and found herself directly before the two. They both drew back in surprise – hands moving to weapons, clearly not having heard her coming. "_Thanking _you?" Winnow asked in a dangerously low voice.

Clove recovered from her surprise first, her expression quickly going blank before she lifted her chin in the air. "Yes, _thanking _me. I did you a favor. You didn't have to kill him yourself." Clove responded, dark eyes glittering with arrogance.

Winnow glared at the other girl for a few, long moments before looking away. In a twisted way, Clove was right. Winnow hadn't had to kill Kai herself. But that arrogance, the utter conceit in the girl's gaze made Winnow want to strangle her. She looked to Cato. "Did you support this?" she questioned.

The blond's eyes went wide. "I didn't even _know_ until now!" he protested.

Winnow's nails dug into her palms. "I didn't believe you then. I'm not sure I believe you now." She said quietly, turning on her heel and heading back towards the Cornucopia.

Winnow quickly donned her jacket, and collected her pack and trident and started towards the wheat fields. "Where do you think you're going, Winnow!?" Cato questioned, moving in on her fast.

Winnow took several quick steps back to keep a distance between the pair of them. "Away." She answered tersely.

"Away from what?"

Winnow didn't reply, merely beginning to move forward again – until Cato caught her by the arm. They struggled for a moment, until Winnow tore her arm from his grasp and stumbled back – but Cato closed the distance quickly. "Cato, let me go! I need time! I _need_ it!" she cried out.

"Why can't you do that here?!" he demanded.

"Because it's _you_ I need time away from!" Winnow exclaimed. Cato let go of her out of surprise – his hand fell from her arm limply.

Winnow waited for him to say _something_, but he didn't. Winnow turned and started jogging towards the fields. Cato stood still, watching as she disappeared into the golden wheat.

!

Amongst the wheat it was very quiet. But not still. The wind moved, making the stalks ripple and wave like the ocean . Winnow had a knife at her fingertips and her trident held ready in her other hand.

She didn't see anything or anyone for hours – not until the sun began to set, reds and oranges bled into the sky. Winnow began to think that perhaps she was alone. But then she saw a ripple along the wheat to her front left. It was not a ripple made by the wind – first of all, the ripple went against the current of air, and secondly, it was a much more forceful power behind it.

Winnow braced herself but not quite in time. A big, dark body came flying at her – tackling her to the ground and knocking the trident from her hand. The impact of her body on the ground knocked the air from her lungs painfully.

Her opponent took advantage of her disorientation and throttled her – shaking Winnow violently before hitting her in the face with a meaty fist. Just as suddenly as he had ambushed her, he let up.

"Winnow?" he said – suddenly recognizing the tribute beneath him. "What are you doing out here?" Thresh asked – still holding the girl down. His weight on her lower limbs was enough to keep her pinned, as well as his hands holding down her own kept her near motionless.

"Getting away from the others," Winnow answered through gritted teeth, bucking her hips to try and dislodge the dark-skinned male.

"Why?" Thresh questioned warily – shifting a hand so that he used only one to pin her own hands down as she tried to hit him.

Winnow swung her head up, cracking her forehead against his own in a bruising head-butt. Thresh let out a grunt, falling back on his butt. Winnow sprang into a crouch – her knife held at ready for him to attack her again.

"What the hell was that for!?" Thresh demanded, rubbing at his forehead. The sight only made Winnow's skull throb harder. Yet he didn't move towards her and she slowly realized he didn't mean to attack again.

"You hit me." She answered simply, relaxing her hold on the knife and getting to her feet in one smooth movement.

"Well, I didn't know it was you." Thresh retorted.

Winnow shrugged in response. "If you thought I wasn't going to hit you back, you've lost your mind."

Thresh chuckled and climbed to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes. "So what now? Are we supposed to fight?" he asked.

Winnow shook her head. "To be honest, I was sort of hoping someone else would kill you so I didn't have to deal with you." she admitted.

"Me too." he agreed.

She scratched her head and spat a gob of blood onto the ground. She raised a hand to her mouth to find that Thresh's blow had split her lip. Winnow glared but the dark-skinned boy only looked half apologetic. "I'm out here to get away from the other Careers for a little while. I was sort of hoping I wasn't in danger of death for a little while." She told him.

Thresh stayed quiet for a minute. "You're not. At least not from me. Am I?" he asked in response. Winnow shook her head. "Does this count as our one?"

"I dunno. I sure as hell won't be coming near the fields again, now that I know you're here." She responded.

"Why don't we just call this a draw – you could have killed me and I could have killed you. This doesn't count." Thresh suggested.

Winnow nodded in agreement. "Where's the water out here?" she asked suddenly.

Thresh nodded to the right – moving past her quickly and silently. After a few moments, he had led her to a slow moving creek that was easily over five or six feet deep. "I'll stick here." She remarked, setting down her pack.

"I've made a sort of shelter." Thresh said reluctantly. It was obvious to Winnow he was saying this only to be polite and he did not want her to know where his camp was.

Winnow merely shook her head in response, sinking down to sit on the bank. "It's best for both of us if I don't know where it is." She said, rifling through her pack. Finding what she searched for, Winnow handed Thresh a few packages of dehydrated food.

Thresh took the food slowly, eyeing it suspiciously. "Now you owe me one." Winnow informed him.

He heaved a sigh and nodded. "One." He confirmed before he left her. Winnow watched him go – noting the direction he took back towards his camp. If Thresh had taken her back to his camp, he would be sure to change locations once she had left. But now, Winnow knew the general location. He would never think she was clever enough to remember.

Winnow smirked. _I may not strike yet… but once I do – it'll be over faster than he can blink._

* * *

**How are we doing, folks? Thoughts? Critiques? Anything? Leave me a review, please!**

I am using the book itself as a reference to keep the dialogue and actions as close to the Collins' storyline. I know we're already AU here, but I try to stick as close as I can to the official storyline.


	17. Chapter 17

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Monster **by **Paramore**

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

**Chapter 17**

Winnow waited a good half-hour to make sure Thresh had really left before she changed locations at the creek. She hiked farther up along the water source for a few minutes and decided to cross to the other side. While the creek was deep, it was narrow – only four or five feet wide.

Winnow disrobed down to her underwear, rolling up her clothes and shoes before stowing it in her pack – so they would be waiting, warm and dry on the other side of the creek. To avoid damaging her supplies - and Winnow wasn't willing to test how waterproof her pack was - she tossed it onto the opposite bank, the pack rolling a yard or two – far too close to the water for her comfort.

Then Winnow had been sure to secure her trident and knives to her body before diving into the cold creek. Her teeth were chattering when she had surfaced and quickly swam to the other side. The temperature had plummeted once the sun had set, and the water's temperature had certainly fell too.

Winnow hugged her arms around her body after she had climbed onto the shore, rubbing her flesh vigorously to stimulate some blood flow in her chilled limbs. She wrung out her wet under-shirt and quickly got dressed again. While her wet and cold underclothes were still a damper on her spirits as well as comfort, she felt a thousand times better once she had the dry clothes on over them.

She had put the creek between her and Thresh just in case he had decided to return tonight. Rumor has it that many of the other Districts didn't have much water, and very few knew how to swim. The creek was just deep and wide enough to give Thresh trouble.

Winnow lay awake the whole night – hands stuffed into her sleeves – one hand clutching a knife's handle. She had drawn the hood over her face and tightened the drawstrings as much as she could. She was _freezing_.

It had been cold the night before too, but Winnow had been inside the Cornucopia – blocking most of the wind, and Cato had been beside her – snoring and radiating heat like a furnace. As alone and cold as she was right now, she wouldn't have minded the big brute right now.

She had been so upset before. She still was – but Clove had admitted she was behind Kai's death, and Winnow's anger had shifted from her to Cato so quickly. She had heard him ask Clove, heard Clove say she hadn't told him – but for some reason Winnow couldn't believe it.

_Maybe_ _it's just easier for me to take my anger out on Cato,_ Winnow considered. In the Hunger Games, in this arena, he was her only real ally. He was the only one she was sure wouldn't turn his back on her without a thought. Winnow couldn't afford to alienate him.

Cato had as many flaws as he did strengths, just like Winnow. But the one she truly admired was his loyalty. It wasn't easily given, and it took a lot to shake it. It truly scared Winnow how much faith he had in her – from the moment they had met.

Winnow's trust was not so easily won. Yes, she trusted Finnick and Pyrrhus completely, but they had no reason to go against her. She wanted to trust Cato, and she did, tentatively – but Winnow couldn't shake her doubt. The knowledge that the tables could turn at any moment. Cato could decide he didn't need her – as unlikely as that was, the thought troubled her.

In the early hours of the morning, when the sky was just beginning to lighten, Winnow began to wonder if she should have let Thresh bring her back to his camp so she would have had somewhere to sleep in relative safety. _Stupid_, Winnow immediately scolded herself. _I couldn't trust Thresh with my back turned. He's smart. Not smarter than me, but smart enough to kill strong competition when there's a chance to do it, _she counseled herself.

Once the sun had risen and Winnow felt warm enough to draw her hands from her sleeves, she dug through her pack for a water canteen. The canteens at the Cornucopia had built-in purifiers, and Winnow would make use of them. She filled the canteen and waited a few moments for it to be purified before gulping it all down. She filled the canteen a second time, laying it down on the rocky shore next to her.

It was Winnow's growling stomach that reminded her it was time to eat. Before risking her supply of food, she decided to search for a fresh source. Showing her District 4 upbringing, it was the water she first checked.

There were no fish that she would bother with catching – they were all too small – little minnows that raced back and forth in the water. The fish reminded her of Finnick, bringing a bittersweet taste to her mouth. Shifting her search a little downstream, Winnow sighted what could only be a bed of oysters.

Winnow shouldered her pack and trident and moved a few yards downstream – adjacent to where she had seen the oysters. Fortunately they were right on the edge of the creek where she was – but they were just deep enough that she would have to submerge her arm if not actually get in the water.

She shrugged off the jacket, carefully placing it to the side so it would not get wet. Rolling up the sleeve on one arm, Winnow dipped her fingers into the water gingerly – finding that the creek was not as cold as it had been the night before.

Winnow harvested about eight oysters before she sat back and tried to dry her arm off as best she could with the outside of her jacket. Her sleeve had gotten a little wet, but that was nothing compared to last night's wet underwear. She quickly got her jacket back on and drew the smallest knife she had – which she knew was too big, anyhow, to try and shuck the oysters.

As predicted, her knife was too big and ineffective at opening the shells. Winnow didn't mind the shells splintering, but using a knife to do it usually earned her more cuts than oysters. One by one, she cracked the oysters on the rocks on the creek's shore – slurping down each oyster hungrily.

After Winnow had eaten her fill – all eight oysters – she drank down her canteen and refilled it again. With her belly full and her thirst sated, Winnow packed all her things up and started to follow the creek downstream.

It was time for her to get back to the Careers. She was sure that anymore time spent away from them would only hurt the point she had made by walking away. Winnow followed the stream for several hours – knowing it had to lead to the lake.

And when she saw the creek's mouth at the lake, she smiled. Winnow was hot, sweaty and tired. Night and day were polar opposites – and she had been hiking for hours under the hot sun. The sun was overhead when she finally reached their camp, making it nearly midday.

Only Marvel and Chase were around – the latter was still working on the supplies trap. She could see all the mines had been unburied, but only about half had been reburied, Chase working on increasing that number.

It was Marvel who guarded the camp in the other Careers' absence, Marvel who grinned at the sight of a sweaty, sticky Winnow walking in his direction. "The fields must not have been too great if you're back already," he teased, earning a glare from the dark-haired girl.

When Winnow closed in, Marvel frowned at the sight of her split lip and bruised forehead. "What happened?" he questioned in – _dare she say it?_ – concern.

"Let's just say that I ran into Eleven's fist, and his forehead ran into mine." she muttered with a little shame. She didn't like to admit that she hadn't had the upper hand – Winnow preferred to always have the upper hand.

"Eleven? The boy?" he inquired and Winnow nodded. Marvel winced and let out a whistle. "It looks like you ran into each other pretty hard. You could have a concussion – did you sleep?"

Winnow shook her head. "It was too cold. And I didn't want to let my guard down." she answered.

Marvel nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you go ahead and let your guard down over there?" he suggested, gesturing to the little camp they had set up while she was gone. They had distanced themselves from the Cornucopia – setting up awnings over their bedrolls and a small pile of supplies. "Cato's bedroll is under the second awning. I think he left some room for you." Marvel informed her – winking impishly at her.

Winnow was far too tired to respond to his taunt – merely rolling her eyes at him and trudging towards the section that he had pointed her to. There had been five awnings set up – one in the center, and the other four branching out from it. The center awning had a small store of supplies – almost nothing worth stealing – and the other awnings had bedrolls and various small belongings of the tributes.

Under the second awning, she dropped her pack onto the ground without care and spread her bedroll besides the other one. Winnow lay her trident beside her bedroll, and made sure one knife was at her fingertips before curling up on the bedroll. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Ah, sleep. This one was the heavy sort – the sleep of someone who was just worn out physically and emotionally. Winnow had gone through the full spectrum of emotions since entering the arena and she needed this. This sort of sleep just _drained_ one, so that when one awoke they would feel refreshed – and separate from the last day's trials.

When Winnow woke – it was slowly – all the noise around her slowly filtered in. First she could hear quiet talking around her, then the grating noise of someone sharpening their weapon, and then she could even hear the wind and the surf from the water. Her eyes flickered open, finding Cato sitting on the bedroll beside hers, working a whetstone over each edge of his sword.

She sat up slowly, gaining the attention of the others. "Good afternoon, sleepy-head," Marvel teased her from a few yards away, sitting at a small cook-fire with Glimmer and Peeta. Clove merely glanced at her before returning her attention to sharpening her own small, deadly weapons, seated on her own bedroll close by.

Cato's head had turned quickly when he had heard Marvel's voice – looking upon Winnow with a mixture of weariness and impatience. Like he was already exasperated but sort of wanted to know what kind of mischief she had gotten in to during her absence. She raised her hand in greeting to them, before yawning into her palm.

Another glance around found Chase still working at the supply trap. "You got a sponsor gift." Cato said quietly, pointing behind her. Winnow glanced back and saw a small silver canister with a parachute attached sitting adjacent to her bedroll. A digital four flashed at her on the tiny display.

Winnow reached over and took hold of it, opening it hastily to have a tube the size of a lipstick and a slip of paper drop into her lap. She quickly took hold of the note before the wind could carry it away, and turned it over to read it.

_It's time to kiss and make up…_

_-F_

Winnow rolled her eyes and shifted her hand so that the curious blond could read the note. The moment he did, she knew it, for the note was snatched from her hand. Cato got to his feet, striding towards the fire – tossing the crumpled paper into the flames.

Winnow stood - palming her jacket for a dagger in one pocket, the other hand clenched around the small canister that had been her gift. As Cato turned back towards her, she raised her eyebrows at him. Briefly, Winnow wondered if he was angry with her – but the sheepish grimace he flashed her showed no ire.

With her chin, she gestured towards the lake. Cato nodded – moving towards her to grab his sword. Winnow started towards the waterfront, knowing her ally was on her heels. Once she reached the rocky shore, she sank down onto the ground, crossing her legs comfortably.

Cato reached her quickly – hesitating a moment before he sat down beside her. "You like it by the water, huh?" he remarked.

Winnow flashed him a look of amusement. "Well, yeah. It reminds me of home." She answered. Turning her attention to her sponsor gift, she opened the canister and found a clear, waxy substance. "What _is_ it?!" Winnow questioned – her face crinkling up in disgust.

Cato peered over at the canister – and then it was his turn to laugh. "It's medicine, Winnow!" he managed to get out between big, gut-wrenching guffaws.

With her face still crinkled up, she raised it up to sniff at delicately. "Medicine for what?!" The strong smell immediately had Winnow gagging – she nearly threw the canister into the water, had Cato not grabbed it from her.

"For your cuts and bruises," he informed her. She looked at it doubtfully, her nose crinkled and still burning from the acrid smell. "Here," Cato sighed, dipping a finger into the waxy medicine and moving to apply it to the bruise on her forehead.

Winnow flinched back, eyes narrowed at the medicine in suspicion. "Oh, for the love of Panem, Winnow, look at my finger! It has the medicine on it and it's fine!" Cato huffed, shifting the medicine to his other hand so he could put his palm on the back of her neck – preventing her from moving away.

Winnow glared at him – but finally allowed Cato to administer the medicine to the big bruise on her forehead. Her scrunched-up face smoothed out as she felt the immediate cooling and soothing effect of the waxy medicine. "There. That's not so bad, is it?" Cato cooed to her mockingly.

Dipping his finger back into the medicine, Cato clumsily applied it to the tender split in Winnow's lip. At the contact, Winnow winced and his lips tightened into a thin line. "What happened out there, anyway?" he asked.

"Didn't Marvel tell you?" Winnow retorted, trying to stay still as Cato smoothed more medicine on a cut on her cheek. He flashed her an exasperated look and she sighed. "I met the boy from 11 out there. We had a little… altercation. He got the drop on me." Winnow explained.

Cato capped the medicine, wiping his finger on his pants to clean it off. "I didn't hear a cannon." He commented rather than asked.

She shrugged, taking the medicine and opening it again. Cato's gaze was questioning – at his remark and both her actions. Seeing that she had had no adverse effects, Winnow carefully dipped her finger into the little remaining medicine and raised a hand towards Cato.

He raised an eyebrow at her, so she rolled her eyes at him and applied the remaining medicine on a nasty looking cut on the side of Cato's neck. "Are you gonna answer?" he asked – his dark eyes softening a little as he looked down upon her.

"Did you ask a question?" Winnow replied tritely – earning a huff and glare from her blond counterpart. "He had me pinned." She added quietly, making Cato lean in closer to hear her better. "He had me pinned and could have killed me, but he didn't. He stopped, so I was able to get away. I could have killed him, and I would have if he had made another move towards me. But he didn't, so I returned his favor. I walked away." Winnow explained as she capped the empty canister and placed it down at her side.

Cato watched her for a long moment before he raised a hand and cupped her chin. "I'll repay every bruise he gave you with two for him." He commented seriously.

A grin stole over Winnow's features, making his brows furrow. "I already did that," she whispered, letting out a laugh just before Cato towed her in for a hard kiss. Winnow's hand shifted to circle lightly around Cato's – the silver canister rolled down the shore unnoticed and came to a stop right where the waves lapped at the rocky shore.

* * *

**In the Capitol**

Bright lights illuminate a familiar stage. Two small couches sitting adjacent to each other, one was occupied by the celebrated Caesar Flickerman. An uncharacteristically serious expression on his leathery, tanned face.

"District 4 has suffered a devastating loss with the death of one of their tributes – Kai Rive. Who could forget? Our sea-goddess Winnow broke every heart in Panem when she held him in her arms as she died." Caesar orated, turning towards his guest.

Finnick Odair sat opposite him – pale but smiling. His left foot constantly tapped at the floor – stressed at merely being away from a television to keep watch over his remaining tribute. "Finnick, can you tell us anything? You must be heartbroken." The host simpered sympathetically.

"Of course I am… Kai had such promise. He was studying to be a surgeon and wanted to help those less fortunate in District Four. We had thought he was safe…" Finnick began – swallowing heavily. "… at least for a while. Winnow and Cato had agreed to have him in the group of Careers. We thought his skill was valuable, that he was worth more alive. Apparently the others disagreed." He added.

Caesar's face lit at this opening, before he quickly reigned himself in. "Ah, yes. How does it feel, Finnick? To know that one of your Victors told their tribute to kill your own?" he asked.

Finnick sighed. His eyes lifted to the audience. "My feelings towards Brutus are strained right now, of course. But I cannot blame him. I would have advised my tribute to do the same." He answered logically.

"Speaking of our tumultuous Winnow – how do you think she's doing, Finnick?"

"As well as expected, Caesar. I think she showed all of us that she has it in her to be ruthless. But she didn't expect Kai's death to come so soon. I didn't prepare her for that." Finnick answered heavily – raking a hand through his hair.

"_Why _was Winnow's reaction so… raw? Did these two have some sort of connection?" Caesar questioned curiously.

"They were childhood friends. Winnow was orphaned at a young age, and then her sister passed away tragically two years ago. Kai was all she had left, Caesar."

"Except you." Caesar interjected.

After a moment of silence, Finnick nodded. "Except me." He confirmed.

Caesar opened his mouth to speak again, only to hesitate. "And if Winnow should fall, Finnick?" he asked.

Finnick's eyes closed for a long moment. "Would I survive losing her?" he asked himself. "Another little sister that I have grown to love? I don't know."

The audience's murmuring grew to a roar and Finnick had to restrain a smirk. While he didn't lie – he knew that his audience would be sympathetic. The sponsors would roll in. They _had_ to.

"How _terrible_." Caesar said, grimacing genuinely at the sadness he saw on the handsome Victor's features.

"Yes, Caesar."

"How about that romance between Cato and Winnow, then? Seems to be turning out much more genuine than the one between Peeta and Katniss, yes?" Caesar wondered. The screen behind the host lit up – showing the live feed from the arena.

Cato and Winnow lay side by side on their bedrolls, a single large blanket shared between them. The pair were fast asleep and Finnick could see that his tribute's minor injuries had healed.

After a moment of distraction, Finnick finally answered. "Absolutely. I can't speak for the tributes from District 12, but for Winnow I can. There was a connection between her and Cato from the moment they met. Of course, some of it was playing for the cameras here in the Capitol. But once they entered the arena – there was no pretending anymore." He spoke.

"When I look at that screen, I don't see pretending." Caesar said in agreement, gesturing to the screen behind him.

Finnick shook his head. "No. If they were pretending, how could they sleep side by side like that? Winnow doesn't trust easily. And to sleep beside someone in the Hunger Games… that is trust."

Caesar bobbed his head in accordance. "Well, thank you _very _much for an enlightening interview, Finnick. We will be watching these two very closely – the brutal, bloody lovers Winnow and Cato,"

* * *

Finnick sat on the side of a bed, eyes trained on the projection wall. The projection was set to the ocean, just like it had been a few nights before. The waves licked at the rocky shore more calmly than they had before.

The horizon above the water was a bloody red and orange. _Red sun rising like an early warning_. It was probably a morning like this when Winnow's parents had gone out to sea and never came back.

Finnick shifted and stretched out on the bed, tucking the pillow beneath his head. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't smell the salty fragrance that had been there only a short time ago. The sheets had already been changed.

It was already as if they had forgotten she was ever here. She wasn't even dead yet. That would be over Finnick's dead body – even though there was very little he could do to stop it.

Unless he kept drumming up the buzz around Winnow, unless she kept the Games exciting, she would be forgotten oh so quickly. Finnick knew that was the one thing he could do. Winnow would be the name on everyone's lips. He would not let her fall because of his own failure.

The automatic door opened, making the Victor lift his head. His mentor, Mags, an old woman who should be at home with her children and grandchildren, walked in with only a slight hitch – showing her pain and arthritis. She moved over to him, sitting down beside him.

Mags rubbed his shoulder, leaning down so her mouth was next to his ear. "I miss- th-them too," she said brokenly. Finnick sat up, wrapping his arms around the old woman.

"I'm doing everything I can, Mags. I just don't know if it'll be enough." He told her quietly.

Mags slapped him lightly on the cheek, a forbidding expression on her features. She stood wearily and turned to him, tugging his arm to get him to follow her.

Finnick sighed, letting her pull at him for a few moments before he stood and let the old woman lead him away.

* * *

**I want to thank my good friend and reviewer, EmmelinesEmbers. You're my boo, kay?**

**Also want to thank gkmoberg1 for her neverending patience and great eye for detail as my beta-reader. You rock!**

**The reviews - or lack there of for Chapter 16 was disappointing. I see there are plenty of views, so I would like to ask you to review. This is a labor of love that can be quite a lot of work - and I only ask for a few words of acknowledgment. Reviews help me stay on course, as well as pointing out any inconsistencies for correcting or addressing in future chapters. This story is close to completion (Chapter 25 will be the final chapter), and while I have ideas and plans for a sequel, I am considering whether it is worth the effort.**

**Please review and leave me your thoughts about this chapter, as well as if you would read the sequel.**


	18. Chapter 18

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Girl with One Eye **by **Florence + the Machine**

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye_

_I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry_

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Lines taken straight from Suzanne Collins' The Hunger Games are italicized.**

* * *

The Careers were on the hunt again. Winnow found it tedious – hiking through the woods and looking for tributes to kill. She was of the opinion that the longer the Career pack waited it out by the Cornucopia, the more desperate the others would be for food, supplies, whatever. They would come to the Cornucopia – and the Careers would be well-rested, well-fed and waiting for them.

Clove, Marvel, Shit-brain, Peeta and even Cato would have been doing as Winnow wanted – if Cato hadn't wanted to find Fire Bitch so badly. This morning he had informed Peeta that he wanted to find Katniss today. Peeta had agreed - reluctantly, of course.

Cato was eager to get rid of Katniss – as if she was the only real threat in the arena. Winnow agreed, but she wasn't so impatient to face down this supposed nemesis. Winnow wanted Fire Bitch to come down to the Cornucopia, starved and desperate – only to meet Winnow's trident.

Winnow hung towards the back of the pack, Marvel sticking close to her. She was starting to think the District 1 male either liked her or was eager to kill her. But he was far too earnest to trick Winnow, so she was leaning towards the former. It was alright – Winnow liked him too, he was funny, level-headed, and scared shitless of her.

Peeta led the pack with Cato close on his heels. Winnow doubted they would find Katniss by hiking through the woods – and had shared that thought with Cato. He had in turn reminded her of what she had said the first night in the arena – that Peeta just might unwittingly lead them to her. And Winnow couldn't argue with herself, now could she?

So she was surprised when Peeta had actually led them to Fire-Bitch. They had come over a ridge towards a pond, the stupid _twit_ was just sitting in the water. Peeta had stopped dead at the sight of her, while the Careers picked up and ran.

Like a startled rabbit, Katniss had dashed from the water and ran for it – getting a hell of a head start. Winnow shouldered past Glimmer roughly to reach the front of the pack with Cato, who hardly spared a glance in her direction as he pursued the tribute.

Fire Bitch led them on quite the merry chase before scurrying up a tree. Cato and Winnow skidded to a stop beneath, glaring up into the branches. Katniss climbed up higher and higher. Cato glanced to Winnow, only to earn a snort of derision. "Fuck, no. I'm no tree-climber." She refused.

The others joined them a moment later, Peeta looking rather relieved. A glare from Winnow found him schooling his expression into one more fitting of his role. "_How's everything with you?_" Katniss called down cheerily.

Winnow's jaw dropped and she traded a look of shock with Cato. "_Well enough,_" Cato managed to respond. "_Yourself?_"

"_It's been a bit warm for my taste,_" Fire Bitch responded. Winnow gritted her teeth, gripping her trident tighter. She hated Katniss, this she truly knew. Her very voice grated on Winnow's nerves. "_The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?_" she mocked.

"_Think I will,_" Cato responded, sheathing his sword on his back. He moved towards the tree only for Winnow to catch his arm.

"What are you thinking? There's no way any of those branches will bear your weight. Fire Bitch is only up that far because she's half-starved." Winnow said scathingly. Cato grimaced at her, taking a few steps back.

"Glimmer, shoot her." Cato ordered, glancing upwards to catch the look of surprise on Katniss' face.

_So she had been expecting us to be hot-headed and impatient... _ Winnow thought, narrowing her eyes at the girl in the trees. The others stepped back as Glimmer set up her shot. It was immediately evident that she was completely incompetent with a bow – as her arrow embedded in the branch above Katniss.

The girl snatched the arrow from the branch, waving it teasingly at them. Cato marched forward, seizing the bow from Glimmer and trying to make the shot himself – missing, unfortunately. Impatient and bloodthirsty, Cato tried to scale the tree, only getting a few feet up before he fell and hit the ground hard.

Winnow smirked and held in a chuckle as Cato got to his feet, swearing like a fiend. "_Why don't you just throw the sword?_" Katniss called down mockingly.

Cato bristled with anger, glaring up at the girl and taking a step towards the tree again. "_Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We can wait her out,_" Peeta suggested. Cato glanced around and found the others nodding, so he agreed reluctantly.

They settled at the base of the tree – Glimmer, Peeta and Marvel setting up camp. Nightfall followed the campfire they lit – bringing the group to gather around the fire. Cato and Winnow sat together, with Glimmer on Cato's other side. Clove and Marvel sat on the other side of the camp-fire, while Peeta sat a little bit away from them - not included in their group

It had gotten late and they had all grown bored. Cato had put the tip of his sword into the fire – only drawing it out once the metal was red-hot. He spat on the tip, coaxing a hiss from the saliva reacting with the hot metal. Glimmer giggled at his action, "Boys." She cooed in a flirty tone.

Cato glanced to the blonde with raised eyebrows, a grin forming on his lips. Winnow pursed her lips from her seat beside him. She couldn't believe the nerve of the girl – flirting with Cato when Winnow had so clearly claimed him.

Cato looked towards Winnow and saw how amused she wasn't. The grin didn't disappear from his lips as he placed his sword down, and brought his arm around Winnow's shoulders, tugging her a little closer to his warm body.

Of course, the egocentric Career would enjoy Glimmer's attention and Winnow's jealousy. But he knew he had to tread carefully – Winnow would not take anything she construed as betrayal lightly.

Winnow smirked when she saw Glimmer's face drop. Could the girl truly like Cato? Winnow doubted it – she figured the girl only wanted to get close to the person she felt had the greatest chance to win. Cato would never be so stupid to take Glimmer up on her clear offer. She knew he would enjoy Glimmer's attention, but if he ever took her up on her proposition, he had to know that Winnow would try to kill him.

But how could Glimmer ever consider that her flirtations would succeed when Winnow was right there? Did she really think that she was worth so much, that if Cato glanced from her to Winnow, he would choose her? The only chance Glimmer would have was if Winnow was absent – and Winnow had sufficient faith in Cato to know he would not be so stupid.

After hours of watching Fire Bitch, most of the Careers went to sleep – Glimmer being put on watch, to Winnow's chagrin. Cato and Winnow had put a few feet between themselves and the fire before curling up on the hard ground.

They had been unprepared to spend the night out here – their bedrolls were still at their camp. Winnow lay beside Cato, using one muscular arm as her pillow, the other wrapped around her waist.

First she fell into an uneasy doze – she was unhappy and distrustful with leaving Glimmer on watch. Winnow eventually fell asleep – warm and curled up against Cato with his breath fanning against her neck.

* * *

The Careers' peaceful sleep was disturbed as something smashed down onto the ground near them. Then a sudden, stinging, excruciating pain hit them and most of the Careers were up and bolting. Cato was gone before Winnow had even realized what had happened.

Another sting hit her neck, and she slapped at the insect that did it. _Trackerjackers!_ She realized – hearing Glimmer scream in terror and pain. Suddenly Winnow was on her feet – running and stumbling, despite a cloud of trackerjackers that pursued and stung her all the same.

Soon the poison from the stings slowed Winnow – her limbs going wobbly and she was suddenly light-headed. She pushed through her disorientation as best she could and kept moving. Winnow could hear water nearby, but she didn't know if she was already hallucinating from the trackerjacker venom, or if the water was truly there. Winnow just knew it was her only chance – slim as it was – to escape the trackerjackers that still stung her.

Soon Winnow came upon a pond. Without a moment of hesitation, she jumped in – one last trackerjacker stinging her spitefully before the water swallowed her.

Winnow stayed under as long as she could – short as a time as that was, with poison running through her veins. She gasped for air as she broke the surface – relief fleetingly overcoming her as no immediate stings were rained down upon her already welted, swelling flesh.

She slowly moved towards the shore – concentrating only on moving her hands and feet. Anything else was too much for Winnow's befuddled, poisoned mind to consider.

Without warning, Winnow was hauled from the water by her collar. She let out a cry of shock and pain – briefly registering an unfamiliar face before hers. The hand that she had initially thought was trying to help her instead pushed her hard to the ground.

The only thing Winnow could do was scream. And she did.

"Winnow!" was the answering shout from someone far away.

Winnow tried to fight off the tribute atop her – scratching at his face and kicking at him. Her fighting grew weaker the more reality began to slip away. Then her opponent grabbed hold of the chain around her neck and _pulled_.

Seeing how Winnow's neck and head had jerked at his hard tug, the boy twisted the long chain around his hand – tightening the chain until she could no longer breathe and continuing to twist. "Winnow!" the call came again – nearer – but not quite near enough.

Winnow gasped and fought hard for breath, raising one hand and somehow managing to slip it underneath the chain and find a breath. Her attacker responded simply by twisting the chain harder – her fingers forced together and breaking under the pressure. Winnow let out a strangled, raspy cry – unable to catch enough breath to make much noise.

With her other hand, she searched for something – anything that might suffice as a weapon. Winnow's fingers closed around a rock roughly the size of her fist after a few seconds of searching.

She brought up her weapon hard against the tribute's skull – earning herself another moment of breath as his grip loosened. With her short moment of mobility, Winnow was able to draw a knife from her boot.

Snaking her hand back up towards her attacker – Winnow rammed her knife up through his jaw. His grip jerked at the chain one last time – breaking it - before blood poured from his mouth onto Winnow's face beneath him.

Then the boy collapsed atop her, fingers still curled around the chain. A cannon's boom cracked through the air as Winnow's eyes fluttered shut. "WINNOW!" a desperate voice yelled.

Cato came upon the scene at the pond, breathing hard and terror shooting through his heart and limbs. He could hardly see Winnow laying beneath the motionless tribute. He paused momentarily before lunging forward and trying to throw the corpse off of her – only to find stiffening fingers still wrapped around the chain around Winnow's neck.

Cato broke the corpse's fingers in his haste to get him off of her. He slapped her face lightly, trying to wake her. Winnow was unresponsive – her eyelids fluttering a little – but she did not wake.

Pressing a hand to her swollen forehead, Cato could feel heat rolling off of her. The poison from the trackerjackers had taken hold – and if he didn't do something about it, she might die.

The thought was a sobering one – Cato had always thought he and Winnow were capable enough separate, near invincible combined. He had only suffered one bad sting beneath his left eye. Winnow had swollen stings from head to toe.

Guilt washed over Cato – a wholly unfamiliar feeling. He had cut and run the moment he had realized trackerjackers were attacking – leaving Winnow to fend for herself. As a result – she had nearly died – and wasn't out of danger yet.

Cato scooped the girl up in his arms, coaxing a groan of pain from Winnow's lips. Above his head, he could hear the motors of a hovercraft nearing. Cato then knew he had to get Winnow out of there – before they picked up 10's body and perhaps even decided to take Winnow when she was so far gone.

The blond Career moved as quickly as he could – though the trackerjackers' poison did affect him too, as well as the weight of the muscular girl in his arms. He didn't get far. Following along a stream that had connected to the pond where he had found Winnow, Cato found a larger pond with a waterfall that fed into it.

Hiking cautiously through the rocky path – there was a cramped cave behind the waterfall that would yield sufficient shelter for the pair of them. It was dry, shielded from the wind, and just big enough for the two tributes to lay down in.

Cato carefully laid Winnow down on the uneven floor of the cave – racking his brain for how to treat her wounds. _Kai would have known what to do,_ Cato thought with a bitter edge. Gently poking at the edge of a sting on Winnow's arm, the flesh around the stinger began to ooze. _The stingers have to come out,_ he realized in horror.

Cato raised a hand to his face and carefully felt his own sting – immediately grateful that he felt no stinger on his own wound. With a grimace, Cato looked back down to Winnow and began to squeeze out the stingers. To his relief, she was so deep in the throes of the poison that she did not seem to notice the pain of it.

Once removing a stinger, Cato continued to squeeze each sting, letting a terrible green ooze drain from the wound. Tirelessly, he repeated this process for every sting he found – even disrobing Winnow to make sure he didn't miss any. Once he had finished, Cato began to rip the hem of his shirt into strips and then he washed Winnow's wounds as best he could.

It was as he washed a sting on Winnow's left hand that Cato noticed the condition of her fingers. Swollen and bruised, Winnow's fingers seemed to be pulsing with heat. The blond tribute heaved a sigh at the sight of another injury on his partner before ripping a few more cloth strips from his shirt and moving towards the mouth of the cave.

Cato held the fabric strips under the waterfall's downpour for a moment and then turned back towards the cave. He twisted the cloth, ringing out every drop of water before settling at Winnow's side again. Cato tied the cool fabric around the unconscious girl's fingers – splinted with the aid of a few twigs he'd found lying around.

Cato sat back on his heels once he had ascertained that every one of Winnow's stings had been cleaned, and her other injuries addressed. Pressing a finger to the fleshy, bruised area of her neck to check her pulse. Cato was pleased to feel a strong but slow heartbeat beneath his fingers, as well as a physical response from Winnow.

The girl let out a groan of pain from the pressure of Cato's fingers on her tender neck. He drew his fingers back at once, a grin crossing his lips. Any response was far better than no response – because no response meant that Winnow had no strength to fight against the poison in her veins.

A faint metallic chime made its way into the cave, making Cato's head jerk towards the entrance. With a furtive glance towards his patient, the blond made his way outside. A sponsor gift had landed halfway down the rocky path – the digital display flashing a four.

_Medicine! _Cato started towards the silver canister full-throttle, stumbling through the stony path. Heseized hold of the sponsor gift and rushed back. Finnick was overly attached to Winnow in Cato's opinion - but that worked out just fine for Winnow and Cato. Because that meant Finnick would not - could not - fail her.

Cato flashed a look up towards the sky – his quick guess for where a camera would find him. "Odair…you're starting to come in handy," he remarked – the only thanks the pretty boy would get from Cato.

The blond opened the canister quickly once he reached Winnow, finding a jar with a thick, green paste inside the package. A little slip of paper on the jar had the same handwriting as the note from Winnow's other sponsor gift.

_Apply generously to stings._

_-F_

Cato hastily unscrewed the top of the medicine and began to administer it to the many stings that decorated Winnow's unconscious form. He applied the paste generously to each sting, seeing an instant reaction - the swelling on each sting immediately shrunk. He could see beneath the paste that the stings were still quite red, but they weren't quite so _angry_-looking.

Once Cato had slathered every single sting of Winnow's with the medicine, he took the one last swipe of green paste and applied it to the sting below his left eye. He let out a sigh of relief at the cooling sensation – Cato could feel it working and only hoped it was working that well on Winnow's stings.

As he set aside the empty canister, Winnow began to shiver and Cato noticed a sudden chill in the air. He shouldered out of his jacket and lay it over her prone form. Winnow's own jacket was soaking wet and lay off to the side – and Cato didn't dare try to put it over her for fear it would make her colder still. Cato plucked the jacket from the ground and hung it precariously near the entrance to the cave – where the wind could still hit it and hopefully make it dry out faster.

Evening arrived. The darker it became, the colder the air became and Cato was forced to pull Winnow's body to his in order to preserve body heat for the both of them. The dark-haired tribute whined in protest of the movement at first, but she settled in his arms easily enough – curling her body against his. Cato draped his jacket over them both – a minor improvement.

It was as Cato sat against the wall of the cave, Winnow cradled against him, that he contemplated his situation. He had never been so terrified as the moment when he had heard Winnow scream.

Cato had just come upon Peeta urging Katniss to escape – and was so filled with anger he had decided to kill Lover-boy right then and there. He had struck Peeta in the thigh to prevent him from running – Cato had intended to draw out his death for betraying them.

But then Winnow had screamed. Winnow had screamed and Cato forgot all about Peeta and ran in the direction he had heard the cry come from. And when he had heard the cannon before reaching her – Cato's heart had contracted painfully and he had been so sure she was dead.

It was almost laughable. Even out of her mind with pain and trackerjacker poison, Winnow had been able to kill her attacker with a knife no longer than Cato's thumb as the boy had tried to strangle her to death.

Another moment of irony. Winnow had nearly died because of the chain around her neck. The chain that held Cato's token. The token he had given her nearly killed her.

Cato had never considered that anything like this would happen. He had never imagined that concern over another tribute would affect him so much – and he had never thought Winnow would be in that situation.

The Winnow Cato had first met… she had seemed so _powerful_. And she had proved herself to be ruthless during the bloodbath – Cato couldn't have been more pleased. When he had watched the Reapings on the train, he had seen the moment of Winnow's reaping. From her reaction there, he _knew_ that she would be someone he would want to know.

And that hadn't changed. Cato _still_ wanted to know her. And every time Winnow divulged something to him, he just wanted to know _more_. There were so many facets to Winnow in the simplest, most relaxed moment. Cato had a feeling that he could spend the rest of his life studying Winnow and still know nothing.

That was why Cato considered if it had been a mistake to sleep with her. How could he not? The most important thing he had been taught at the Academy was that love was foolish. That it was something to avoid at all costs – especially if you were going to enter the Hunger Games.

Love was dangerous on its own. But to enter the complicated situation of the Hunger Games – where they were expected to kill each other? Love was a downright disaster. Cato knew if he won, there would always be a part of him that would be thinking of Winnow. And if he were the one to kill her… how could he live with himself?

And _that_ was why Cato considered it may have been a mistake to sleep with Winnow. He hadn't known how much it would complicate things. But he did know one thing for sure. Cato didn't regret what he had done – and was doing. He wouldn't change it. But he knew, realistically, that perhaps it hadn't been the smartest decision for the both of them. For two people who just wanted to survive.

In the middle of the night, another sponsor gift arrived – for Cato. He had torn himself away from Winnow reluctantly and emerged from the cave to find a larger package waiting. He brought it back into the cave quickly, opening it to find a thermal blanket inside. The note inside was from Enobaria.

_Your sappiness is making me sick._

_But the sponsors are loving it._

_Keep it up._

_Enobaria_

Cato let out a short laugh as he crumpled up the note. Of course Enobaria hated his behavior – but she wouldn't mind as long as it yielded sponsors. And it had, for both of them. He leaned against the cavern wall, pulling Winnow back into his arms and then draped the blanket over them.

The blanket instantly trapped the heat around them and concentrated it. After a short time, Cato felt almost _too_ warm, but he knew it had to be good for Winnow. Careful to keep the blanket tucked around her, Cato shifted his hand from Winnow's back to her forehead.

While not as hot it had been a few hours ago, Winnow still had a high fever. Cato knew it was probably for the best that he kept her warm. While it was uncomfortable, it would help her sweat out the poison in her body.

Cato even managed to doze off for a little while, comforted by the fact that Winnow was not in such a dire state. While she wasn't as healthy as he would like, she was no longer in danger – at least, from her current injuries. It was time Winnow needed – to rest and let her fever break, and Cato would make sure she had that.

Cato's thoughts turned to his other allies. He knew Clove and Marvel were alright - they had escaped the attack with only a few stings - and Cato had ordered them to stay back at camp to take care of themselves.

When Cato had followed Peeta - he had found Glimmer's body. Grotesque and swollen - he couldn't believe what had happened to her. Glimmer was his teammate - and he would have revenge.

* * *

**I want to thank gkmoberg1 and Emmeline's Embers for beta-reading. Their endless patience for my wheedling is appreciated. **

**I also want to say how thankful I am for the reviews last chapter. All it takes is a few simple words to make me happy - and those of you who reviewed, I thank you. **

**And again... please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Blinding **by **Florence + the Machine**

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

**Chapter 19**

Midday – more than twenty four hours since the trackerjacker attack – Winnow began to stir from her poison-induced unconsciousness.

Cato had risen and tried to give her water. But the small amount of water he had trickled down her throat had not gone well. Winnow had begun to hack and cough immediately – and that had put him off the task. He didn't dare try to forage for food – he would probably turn up with something inedible and poisonous.

He had been sitting at the cave entrance, watching the play of light through the waterfall. He could see a little past the pond that the waterfall fed into, and he kept a careful watch on what happened outside. As well he tried to keep an watch on Winnow's every movement inside the cave. But the moment she did wake up, Cato had been distracted by a movement outside.

When Winnow began to wake, her eyelids fluttered for a few minutes before she summoned the strength to actually open her eyes. It was as if she had been underwater all this time, and had finally broke the surface. She gasped out – feeling phantom hands thrashing her, pressure crushing her throat.

Cato scrambled to her side at the noise and tried to calm her flailing limbs. "Winnow, Winnow! Calm down!" he called, shaking her shoulder gently to call her to her senses.

The sudden shock of pain grounded Winnow – and she went still. A spell later, she willed her eyes open again, taking in the fuzzy blond before her. "Cato…?" she asked hoarsely.

Cato forced out a sigh of relief. "Yeah." He answered, smoothing a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead.

Winnow slowly began to take inventory of her aches and pains. She quickly found there were too many than she could account for. _Everything_ hurt. And she didn't know why. "What… happened?" She questioned – her vision clearing the more she blinked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cato asked gently. He tried to ease her into a sitting position – but the grimace of pain that followed convinced him to leave her laying.

Winnow closed her eyes, searching back into the murky depths of her mind. Everything was so fuzzy, so cloudy – what had happened? "Trackerjackers," she answered suddenly, eyes snapping open. "I remember… Glimmer screaming, and then running. I don't know how I got away." Winnow continued, turning questioning eyes towards Cato.

"I think you jumped into a pond – the same one we found Katniss in." Cato speculated. "When you got out, a tribute attacked you. The boy from 10, I think," he continued. Winnow raised a shaking hand and lightly touched her aching throat – receiving a nod from Cato. "He strangled you with your chain," he said, drawing the chain from his pocket – broken in two.

At the sight of Winnow's wide eyes, Cato dug farther into his pocket and showed her the ring. She gave a sigh of relief at the sight. "Did you kill him?" She asked.

Cato shook his head – earning a look of confusion from his partner. "You did. I don't know how, but you did. When I found you, I thought you were both dead." He answered bluntly. Winnow watched his face carefully – and saw as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, an unidentified emotion passing over his face as his jaw tensed.

"You took care of me." She stated – she did not question. It was obvious. Cato nodded, some strange expression still on his features.

"I didn't know what to do… but I figured it out. Odair sent medicine, and Enobaria sent the blanket," he admitted. Cato shifted his hand to her forehead, frowning when he felt the heat that still resided there. "Your fever still hasn't broken,"

Winnow's dry lips smacked together. "Willow." She managed to blurt out. Cato tilted his head at her in questioning. "Kai taught me… willow's supposed to help with fevers." She explained.

Cato nodded firmly. "I'll find some." He told her as he stood and collected his sword.

"And water… my mouth is so dry," Winnow added before he could leave. Cato turned back towards her and approached, putting down his sword and reaching with his hands to Winnow's shoulders. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"You'll have to sit up to drink," Cato explained, slowly pulling Winnow up into a sitting position, despite her wince of pain. He helped her to lean against the cave wall, and then put his canteen into her good hand.

From his boot, Cato drew a very familiar knife. "I think this is yours," he said with a smirk, placing it next to Winnow. "Just in case." He added, shuffling back and picking up his sword. "I'll be back as fast as I can." Cato promised before he left.

Winnow unscrewed the canteen lid and weakly lifted it to her lips. At first, she poured the water too fast – starting a coughing fit that had her spit all the water back out. Then she took a slower sip which went down much easier. Not to mention how much clumsier she was with only one good hand.

With her thirst sated, Winnow began to wonder at Cato's behavior. She supposed this was the ultimate sign of loyalty. He could have just let her die. He could have stayed away when he heard her scream. But he didn't. Not Cato – not honorable, loyal Cato. He had promised to be her partner – and he would not back out.

But here… it was something more than his word - his honor - at stake. When Winnow had questioned him, Cato had looked overcome for just a moment. He had been different. The way he had looked at her… something had changed in him.

Winnow did not have time to contemplate this thought further – for Cato returned with several strips of bark and a victorious smile on his lips. He sank against the cave wall beside her and handed the bark to her. "What now?" he asked.

Winnow grimaced at the bark in her hand, recalling Kai's lesson. "I need something to spit into," she informed him. Cato rose quickly and returned with a small silver canister.

"It held the medicine for your stings," he informed her, opening it up and setting it in her lap.

Winnow sighed, taking a swig of water and tossing the willow bark strips into her mouth and began to chew. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut – ignoring the sound and look of disgust from Cato. After a long, long moment, Winnow spat the gooey mess into the canister bottom. Then she cleansed her mouth with water and spat again into the dish.

Cato took the canister from her hand and fastened the lid on it before he placed it aside. "We need to get back to camp," Winnow remarked, leaning her head back against the cold wall behind her, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Rest a while longer, Winnow," Cato said in response, a half-smile rising on his lips as he saw sleep tugging at her again.

"Only a little while," she warned even as sleep pulled her down into pleasant unconsciousness. It felt like only seconds later when Winnow woke again, the blanket had been draped over her and she could feel that Cato no longer sat beside her. "We should go," she said quietly, not bothering to open her eyes.

Cato chuckled softly and got to his feet from his perch at the cave entrance. He strode over to her, laying the back of his hand against her forehead. "You do feel a _little_ cooler." He acknowledged.

"I feel _better_." Winnow said decisively, drawing another laugh from the blond. It wasn't that Winnow was lying – exaggerating, maybe – but that she said it only to get them on the move.

"Alright." Cato conceded. "But you're not walking." He added, watching with amusement as Winnow tried to stand.

"Then how am I going to get back to camp!?" Winnow questioned sourly.

"I'll carry you." Cato answered matter- of- factly. She flashed him a look of surprise that he disregarded, plucking the blanket from atop her and folding it up. He managed to fold it small enough that it halfway fit into a pocket on the inside of his jacket – which he then zipped up and secured to himself.

Crossing the cave, Cato and brought a familiar jacket towards Winnow, holding it out towards her. "It's still a little damp from your jump into the pond, but it's much better," he informed, holding it out for her to put her arms into.

"Thank you." Winnow said quietly as she shrugged the jacket on and zipped it up. She picked up the knife at her side and stowed it up her sleeve.

With everything packed up – and his sword in hand, Cato crouched before Winnow, his back to her. "Climb on. This is the only way I'll be able to hold my sword _and_ carry you,"

Winnow heaved a sigh and reluctantly clambered forward. She laced her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist loosely, and Cato got to his feet with a grunt. Winnow tightened her legs around his waist and tried to keep her arms around his neck from choking him.

"You'll have to stay awake," Cato said, beginning to pick a path out of the cave and down towards the pond's shore. "Keep an eye on the surroundings, and hold on,"

"I can do that." Winnow promised – as lightheaded as she was. Cato didn't run; Winnow was likely too heavy for him to do that. But he took long strides that didn't seem to tire him.

"We'll get back to camp. You'll rest, and we'll get Fire Bitch back. You can count on that," Cato said with an edge to his voice. Winnow didn't have to be able to see his face to know it had hardened. "Look what she did to you. To Glimmer," he growled.

Winnow's brow furrowed in confusion. "Glimmer?" she asked.

Cato paused for a moment before he started moving again, faster than before. "Trackerjackers killed her." He said flatly.

A sour pout crossed Winnow's lips. "She was supposed to be my kill." She muttered.

Cato didn't turn his head to look at her, simply continuing on his path. "Fire Bitch had no right. It was our kill, and she took it from us. Glimmer had to die, but she didn't have to die like that." He informed her.

So that was the truth of the matter. It wasn't so much Glimmer's death that Cato had a problem with. It was her suffering that he had a problem with. Cato knew his allies – his friends – had to die, but he didn't want them to suffer. Winnow supposed she agreed.

"The death I had planned for her would have been quick," She offered.

Cato was silent for several long moments. "Katniss' won't be."

* * *

**(Bold first Character equals shift in time)**

**W**innow had been dozing fitfully on her bedroll – thermal blanket spread over her – when the shouting started. She sat up quickly, reaching for her knife as reflex – wincing when she gripped it with her injured fingers.

Cato, Clove and Marvel were standing outside the circle of awnings, armed and pointing to the several plumes of smoke emerging from the forest. "What's going on?" Winnow asked loudly – finally gaining the others' attention.

Clove pointed towards the smoke. "Someone's setting fires. A trap, most likely." She speculated.

"You're not going after them, are you?" Winnow questioned.

Cato nodded. "Clove noticed a pattern in where they're being set. Marvel will wait at the end, while Clove and I chase whoever it is towards him." He explained.

Winnow's lips pursed. While the plan wasn't completely idiotic – the fact that they knew it was a trap and intended to go after it anyway… She didn't approve. "I'll go with Marvel," Winnow remarked, pushing back the blanket and began to get to her feet.

Cato rushed towards her, shaking his head. "No. You'll stay here." He said authoritatively.

Winnow scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Cato. It's been two days. I'm _fine_." She bit out at him, bending to pick up her trident. She had forgotten it when the trackerjackers attacked, but Marvel had recovered it when he and Clove had looked for Winnow and Cato.

Cato shifted his gaze from the purpley-green ring around her neck to her likewise bruised fingers. "You can only use one hand. You're still weak from the fever," he said.

Winnow turned a glare on him – knowing every word rang true. "Marvel shouldn't go off on his own." She argued. Marvel averted his eyes from the quarrel, strolling away a few steps. As if he would get involved between _those_ two – it was like a clash of the titans.

"If you're fine… give me your hand," Cato requested with a solemn expression. He knew his request would call her bluff – especially at the look of trepidation that appeared on her face. He would have her stay back one way or another.

If Winnow had been angry with him before – oh, it had multiplied. Brutus would call the expression on her face the 'kiss of death'. Cato had asked her to admit her weakness – or allow him to show it to the others by exploiting that same weakness.

Winnow tossed her trident down by her bedroll, turning to glare at Cato. "This is the _only_ time I'll let you go without me," she hissed, sitting down heavily.

"Let?" Cato responded with a look of amusement. The look Winnow shot him had Cato backpedaling quickly. "Oh, yes, yes. _Let_." He said, drawing back towards the others.

Marvel, Cato and Clove conferred for a few moments before Cato turned back towards the circle of awnings. "Three!" he bellowed.

Chase's head shot up from where he sat idly a few yards from Winnow's bedroll. He had mostly been ignored in his time with the Careers - whenever they had gone out to hunt, Chase had stayed to guard the supplies. Since his job was done with trapping their supplies, he knew it was only a matter of time before he messed up and they killed him.

"You'll stay here, guard the supplies." Cato ordered him. Chase nodded quickly in response. The blond's eyes darted towards Winnow who still glared at him, arms crossed over her chest childishly. "If a hair on her head is harmed in our absence… I'll kill you." He warned.

Chase nodded shakily, stepping away from Cato. With those words – the boy from District 3 knew his death was impending. If anyone tried to attack while the others were gone, there was little chance that Chase would win. But if he ran… and Winnow got hurt - Cato would hunt him down. Chase could only hope like hell that nothing would happen while the Careers were gone - and that they wouldn't be gone long.

Once Cato, Clove and Marvel had left Winnow's sight, she flopped down onto her back on the bedroll. She was still pouting. Winnow knew she was being childish, but she was tired of being treated like an invalid. If not for her fingers, she could have pushed through the remnants of her weakness.

A quick glance around saw Chase sitting nearby, a spear held loosely in his hands. She scoffed at the thought of him protecting her. Winnow had heard Cato's quiet threat – and honestly, it was amusing. Anything Chase could fight off was no danger to her.

It was as Winnow began to doze off that a sudden movement woke her. Chase stood abruptly, knocking over the crate he'd been sitting on. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes with her injured fingers – ignoring the pulse of pain. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I think I saw something." Chase answered without looking at her – eyes searching the surroundings carefully. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, taking off running towards the forest.

Alarm began to thrum through Winnow – her eyes going wide. She reached for the knife at her side and started to get to her feet – her calves trembled at the exertion. Winnow took a few steps – in the direction Chase had run off and closer to the supplies.

She rolled the knife in her hands, turning her head and glancing to the supplies. They looked undisturbed. Winnow returned her gaze towards the forest line that Chase had disappeared into.

As soon as she had looked away, a loud _thunk, thunk, thunk_ followed. Winnow's head whipped towards the pyramid of supplies – jaw dropping in horror as she saw a burlap bagful of apples spill to the ground.

With a flash the world lit on fire and she was blown backward in the air from the force of the explosion. She collided hard with the ground, her vision going black for a few moments. Winnow lay flat on her back, chest heaving and ears ringing.

After a short while when Winnow was sure it was safe to move, she slowly sat up. Disregarding the shooting pain from her fingers, she used her hands to push her to her feet. A sharp pain suddenly afflicted her right ear – accompanied by wetness trickling from it.

Winnow groaned – a noise she couldn't hear amidst the ringing in her ears. She raised a hand to her damaged ear and found blood upon her fingers. She swayed weakly and her knees buckled a little – it was by sheer force of will that Winnow remained standing.

Glancing around found Cato and Clove sprinting towards her – mouths wide open and moving, but Winnow could hear nothing but the ringing in her own ears. Cato skidded to a stop nearby to avoid colliding with her, and then pulled Winnow to him.

Winnow stumbled, but found her balance much steadier leaning against him, resting her hands on his hips. Cato cupped her face in his hands, mouth moving and a look of concern on his features.

Winnow could only shake her head at him. He gently shifted her face towards the side, his jaw working at the sight of the long trail of blood from Winnow's right ear. Cato tried to wipe the blood away with the sleeve of his jacket, but his attention abruptly shifted and Winnow followed his cue.

Chase had returned – his ashen skin turning white at the sight of the ruined supplies and the livid expressions on both District 2 Tributes' faces. Clove moved towards him quickly, knives held at ready and herded the boy towards Cato and Winnow.

Clove forced the boy to drop his spear and she kicked it away, while Cato turned to Winnow. He nodded to her reassuringly, and drew her back a few paces and helped her to settle on the ground. Looking quite dazed, Winnow didn't object and sat in the grass quite easily.

With a furtive glance back towards Winnow, Cato motioned to Clove. "Keep an eye on her. _I_ will take care of this." He commented, turning towards Chase – who turned an even more alarming shade of white.

Clove nodded – lips set in a firm line as she retreated towards Winnow, getting her back on her feet and leading her towards their relatively undisturbed camp.

Cato rolled the hilt of his sword in his hand – it was a habit of Winnow's that was starting to rub off on him. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I- I- I-" Chase stuttered, unable to form an answer.

"I warned you. I warned you, and you weren't here. Our supplies were blown up… and more than a hair was harmed on Winnow's head." Cato said, the anger beginning to grow in his voice. "What do you have to say for _yourself_?!" He thundered.

Chase shook his head. "I _saw _something. I- I went after it! I was only gone a minute!" he said shakily.

A savage, bloody grin grew on Cato's mouth. "So it only took you _a minute_ to fuck up." He concluded. Cato dropped his sword and moved forward quickly, dipping behind the boy and gripping Chase's chin and the back of his head. "It'll take me less than a minute to fix your mistake." He whispered before jerking his hands – snapping the frail boy's neck.

Cato let the body fall to the ground and stood still – waiting – until he heard a cannon boom. Then he recovered his sword and started moving towards the circle of awnings that still stood. Clove had sat Winnow down on her bedroll, and then the smaller girl had begun to put together some packs.

"We need to clear the area. Hovercraft will come soon," Cato remarked as he reached the two girls.

Winnow's head did not turn at his voice, but Clove swung round to glare at him. "Well, _I'm_ trying to get what little supplies we have left together – and I could use some help, but deaf girl over there can't hear a damn thing I'm saying!" Clove ranted angrily.

Cato held his hands up in defeat. "_I'll_ help you. Let's just get it done." He tried to placate his district partner, who took in a deep breath.

"She's going to need medicine. For her ear," Clove said suddenly, nodding towards Winnow. "I don't think we can get that kind of medicine," she added seriously.

Cato shrugged. "We'll make do," he said as he started stuffing random supplies into a pack.

"Deafness is a problem, Cato." Clove said, her dark brows furrowing.

He sighed. "Only the one ear is bleeding."

"_Any _deafness is a problem, Cato!" Clove repeated strongly, slinging one of the packs she made up over her shoulders.

Cato repeated her action with a pack of his own – another dangled from his grip as he leaned in towards his district partner. "It's a problem _I'll_ deal with." He said seriously. Clove nodded shortly.

"And Marvel?" she asked tentatively.

The blond took a few steps towards Winnow, bending down and helping her to her feet. "We'll wait a few hours – at the tree-line," Cato said as he handed the pack to Winnow, and she slung it over her back easily, and bent to pick up her trident.

Winnow watched him carefully – wondering what they were doing and where they were going. Cato pointed towards the forest, the farthest point from where the last fire had been lit. With a hand on Winnow's back, he began guiding her in that direction with a gentle push until she got the idea. Even then he stayed at her side, Clove leading in front.

It wasn't a long trek, they stopped at the very tree-line – hidden among the brush, but with a good vantage point of the camp. Two cannons cracked in quick succession, startling Clove and Cato. "Marvel?" Cato wondered – and Clove shrugged uneasily. The characteristically unemotional tribute was not able to conceal her concern.

* * *

**I want to thank my one reviewer for the last chapter - and gkmoberg1 as always. **

**Now - please, please review. Just a few simple words means the world to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Bedroom Hymns **by **Florence + the Machine**

_This is as good a place to fall as any_

_We'll build our alter here_

_Make me your Maria_

_I'm already on my knees_

_You had Jesus on your breath_

_And I caught him in mine_

_Sweating our confessions_

_The undone and the divine_

**Chapter 20**

After an hour or two, Winnow's hearing began to return. She was still deaf in the right ear, and there was a little ringing in her left – but she could hear Cato and Clove if they didn't whisper. "Where's Marvel?" Winnow asked.

The other two shrugged. "He hasn't come back." Cato informed her – putting his arm around Winnow's shoulders and drawing her in closer.

Winnow leaned back against his chest, letting Cato wrap his arms around her. She wondered if he was distressed by Marvel's absence. "Has there been a cannon?" she questioned, and Clove nodded. Winnow let out a sigh. "That doesn't mean he's dead," she reminded them both. "Until we see his portrait in the sky, he's not dead. Don't think of it." Winnow suggested.

"And if we see his portrait in the sky?" Clove wondered. The petite tribute sat opposite them, leaning against the trunk of a tree just as Cato and Winnow did.

"Then we move on." Winnow said simply.

"Where?" Cato spoke up. Winnow let her head loll back on Cato's shoulder, catching his gaze.

"The wheat fields." She answered, making Clove lift an eyebrow. "If we kill Thresh… we have the fields to ourselves. There's food and water – and no one else goes there. Everyone that's left is out here." Winnow explained.

Cato and Clove both nodded. "Before we could take up a venture like that… _you_ need to heal up." Cato said – eliciting a sigh from Winnow. "If you say you're fine one more time, I swear I will thrash you," he added on quickly, silencing the words before they could come out.

"And I'm not going anywhere until we know Marvel's dead or not." Clove remarked.

Winnow and Cato nodded in both agreement and surprise. The thought had never occurred to them – that while they had been busy bonding with each other - that perhaps Clove and Marvel had formed a connection as well.

The three of them sat silently until the sun started to set. As always, darkness fell upon them swiftly and then the Capitol's anthem began to play. Cato's arms tightened around Winnow, and she leaned back more heavily on Cato in return.

The first portrait to appear in the night sky was Marvel's solemn face. Cato inhaled sharply, and Winnow could not see Clove's reaction in the dark. Winnow brushed at her eyes and pressed back towards Cato to offer as well as draw comfort.

As she had expected, it was Chase's portrait that appeared next. For Chase's death, Winnow felt nothing. The first words she had traded with him had been unpleasant – and she had ignored him since.

It was the last portrait that surprised Winnow. The girl from District 11's face appeared in the sky. _Rue_, Winnow remembered. She thought of Thresh – and how angry he must be now.

"So Marvel killed the little girl from 11," Clove speculated a few minutes after Rue's portrait had faded away, and there was no light left in the arena.

"I wonder who killed Marvel." Cato remarked.

"It's _Fire Bitch_. Isn't it obvious?" Winnow said quickly – thinking and suddenly putting all the chaos from that day together. "Several fires were set, but you told me no-one was there. It was a set-up for Fire Bitch to come and blow up our supplies. I bet you she was working with Rue, and Marvel found her. He killed Rue, so Fire Bitch killed him." She guessed.

The other two Careers absorb this and nod slowly – Winnow could feel Cato's head bobbing on her shoulder. They were quite – a moment of silence for their lost ally.

"I wonder if I could've killed the girl." Cato wondered out loud. Clove voiced her agreement.

Winnow shrugged. "Of course no-one _wants_ to kill kids – especially ones as young as Rue was. But if it's a choice between me and a kid… I'm choosing me." She remarked, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"It's easy to say you would. That it's no big deal." Clove began. "But what if it had been someone you cared about? Katniss volunteered for her little sister," she added.

Winnow shrugged again, looking up into the starry sky. "It would be different, yeah. But I don't know. I don't know what I would do. I don't have any family anymore. I don't know that I would sacrifice myself for them or anyone else." She answered.

The others said nothing in response – Cato merely tugged her back into his arms. He produced the thermal blanket from his pack and draped it around them. Winnow sighed turned to face him – she could hardly see him in the darkness, but she could feel him around her.

Most of the time, Winnow didn't know how she felt about anything – much less how she felt about someone else. But with Cato, it was simple. Well – as simple as it could be in an arena where they were expected to fight to the death.

Winnow leaned forward and kissed him briefly – before she lay her head on his shoulder and curled closer to him. Unable to prevent himself from returning the affection, Cato brushed his lips across her forehead and squeezed her tighter to him.

With the warm blanket draped over them both, it was not long until Winnow had drifted to sleep – her breaths coming out long and steady. Clove had moved closer when she had curled up to sleep too, laying only a few feet away on her bedroll and with her own blanket – her even breathing just loud enough for Cato to hear.

With the two girls asleep and everything _finally _quiet, Cato could speculate on his relationships with the two most important women in his life – _Winnow and Clove_.

Clove was like a sister to him – they had been partnered at the Academy since the first day – when they were no more than seven years old. She was his best friend and he trusted her completely. Cato was sure he knew Clove better than he knew himself. And while he might get angry with her at times, he always came around to her reasoning.

And Winnow… she was precious to him. Cato didn't understand – how or why, not completely. He just knew it would kill him if she died. He was trying not to think about the end of the Games. For all Cato knew – all three of them would die.

Feeling as he did now – Cato didn't think he could enjoy being a Victor. Knowing Winnow and Clove had died for him to get there – and perhaps at his hands – what joy was there to be had? The sudden thought made him cold.

Clove he knew would fight him to the death – they cared about each other, yes, but Clove could survive him. It wouldn't bother her at all. But until it came to that… they were a unit. That had always been their understanding.

Winnow he wasn't so sure about. Cato wasn't sure he could raise his sword against her. All he had thought about these last few days was protecting her, defending her. How could he kill her?

Cato had shared so much of himself with her – and found understanding, even affection returned. He couldn't imagine someone suiting him more. Winnow was flawed, yes – she was ruthless, vicious, but logical. Nothing had thrilled him more than when he had shared his kill of the District 3 girl with her. If he won…he wanted to share it with Winnow.

Now when Cato imagined his life as a Victor – he didn't see the fame, the glory – the easy life he would have ahead. When he imagined his life as a Victor, it was impossible not to see Winnow there. He saw her in his bed, at his side and putzing around their house in either District 2 or District 4's Victor Village.

It was an impossible dream. A pleasant one, yes, but a farce all the same.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the arena with a gloomy, overcast light. For the final three Careers, it was enough light to start waking up and getting a meal together. They had decided not to light a fire – it was too risky – and munched on flavorless dehydrated fare. It was sustenance, so they would not complain.

"_Attention, tributes_-" a voice suddenly came over the intercom, startling the trio. "_There has been a change in rules. Two Victors can be crowned – if they come from the same district. This will be the only announcement._" With a loud click, the announcement was over.

Cato and Clove looked at each other with wide eyes - excitement growing. Then the smile fell from Cato's lips – and he turned to look at Winnow. She stared at her feet, eyes shut tight.

She had regained full hearing in her left ear, but her right ear was still completely deaf. "Listen, Winnow…" Cato began, pushing off a hand to get to his feet. Clove heaved a sigh and got to her feet, disappearing into the brush to give them some privacy.

"Oh, don't even fucking bother, Cato!" Winnow snapped immediately. "I know what you're going to do." She added, turning her back on him.

"I don't." he said quietly in response.

Winnow finally turned and looked at him – looking angry and confused all at the same time. "_I_ would do it. If Kai was still alive. Why wouldn't you?" she demanded to know.

"You." Cato responded simply.

The dark-haired girl was taken-aback. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "So what, Cato? What are you going to do? Win by yourself? Let Fire-Bitch and Lover-boy win? Ugh, I'd rather fucking _die_."

"Don't talk like that!" Cato exclaimed, his face reddening the more upset he became. Winnow just shook her head at him.

"Why don't you just do me a favor, Cato, and admit to yourself that there's no way we're walking out of this alive. Together. And you know _what_, I'm okay with that." Winnow ranted – her voice breaking at the end. She paced back and forth, and raised the back of her hand to wipe at her face.

Cato was pale as he took a few steps closer to her. "_What?_ No, Winnow you're not _okay_." He told her. "Don't pretend with me, Winnow," he requested.

"I'm not pretending!" she retorted quickly, voice choked and eyes watery.

"God, Winnow. Yeah, this was just all fun and games in the beginning. But now? How can you say that you're okay with that when we both know that it's a lie?" Cato questioned.

"What do you want me to say, Cato?" Winnow asked in response, brushing away a tear with the tip of her finger.

Cato took a moment before he answered. "I want you to tell me that I mean nothing to you." His gaze on her was unwavering. He was open – vulnerable. Every teacher that he had ever had would be ashamed of him.

Winnow returned his stare for a long few moments before she looked away. "You know I can't do that." She responded softly.

"Then tell me I mean everything to you." Cato said boldly. She looked back towards him, unamused.

"Why would I say that when you haven't?" she asked guardedly, lifting her brows.

Cato sighed. "I think I've made it pretty clear." He responded.

"When?"

Cato stepped forward, laying a hand on Winnow's upper arm, squeezing it gently. "Every time I've taken care of you. Every time I've held you and kissed you." He answered.

A little, tentative smile grew on Winnow's lips. "Then say it." She requested.

"You mean everything to me." Cato admitted.

That was it. It was finally out there in the open air. Before, it had been implied – but now he had finally confirmed it verbally. Winnow stared at him for a long moment before her smile grew into a grin. "Would you kill Clove for me?" she asked teasingly.

Cato exhaled angrily, raking a hand through his hair. "You know what, forget it. Everything's a joke to you,"

Winnow chuckled at his temper. "Oh wow, look who's talking," she retorted, catching him by the arm as he tried to turn away from her. She pulled Cato down to her – lips a mere breath away before she initiated a kiss.

After far too short a moment – in Cato's opinion – Winnow pulled away. "You _are _everything to me." She breathed. A smile curved his lips and he towed her back for another kiss.

And for a few minutes, only the other existed to them both. But far too soon, it was time for them to face reality. "What are we going to do?" Cato asked in a whisper.

Winnow wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist in response. "Let's kill the others and _then_ we'll talk," she murmured before shifting forward to kiss him once more.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I only ask that you keep it up. It makes me smile each time I get a notification. **

**News for y'all: I just wrote the final chapter of this story. All it needs is to be reviewed by my beta-reader. **

**Once I've posted that final chapter, I will begin posting** _Panem et Circuses_ **\- a one shot series about what happens between **_If I Had a Heart_ **and the upcoming sequel **_Saltwater Sting_. **I will be posting **_Panem et Circuses_ **as I outline **_Saltwater_ _Sting_ **and get a chance to start writing for it.**

**So keep in mind with the upcoming chapters... Nothing is permanent. While this story is completed and seem quite wrapped up... it isn't. **

**So please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Shake it Out **by **Florence + the Machine**

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

**Chapter 21**

It had been three days and Winnow was still completely deaf in her right ear. At first it had just been an annoyance - but now the Careers were coming to realize it was a handicap. Whenever they left their little camp (which they had moved farther into the forest), Clove and Cato were careful to keep Winnow on the left side – so either of the District 2 tributes could hear anything that may come from the right.

Winnow's 'handicap' – oh, how she detested thinking of it as that – hadn't caused any problems yet. And the trio wasn't sure it would – but they didn't want to risk it. It was only Clove who thought of Winnow's partial deafness as truly dangerous. Cato did not think much of it, and Winnow would rather not acknowledge the weakness at all.

Except for Winnow's ear, she was as healed as she could be. She had been restless and quick to anger these past days. But in a stunning role reversal, it was Cato and Clove who advocated for patience.

Clove was still reeling from Marvel's unexpected death – an unforeseen reaction to all three Careers. Cato insisted on the trio staying where they were – and allowing Winnow to finish healing – out of concern for his lover.

When Winnow became irate – and there had been many times these last few days – it had been Cato who soothed her. The surprising part for Cato was that it was rather unintentional. Lately, all it had taken for him to calm Winnow was a look.

Cato would fix Winnow with a look of exasperation and before he could even open his mouth – she would blush and seem to forget whatever she had been raging about. And then he couldn't help but kiss her for that reaction.

While he found it puzzling, Cato couldn't say he didn't find it pleasing. It wasn't sex or physical affections that reduced Winnow to a romantic mess, but the affections expressed out loud. And three days later, Winnow apparently still thought of it every time she looked at Cato.

And while Cato thought she had taken entirely too long to return his affections (she had even teased him!) – he knew that Winnow would never say something she didn't mean. She might twist her words to suit the situation if needed – but she never lied.

Cato and Winnow were _not_ in one of those curious moments now – with the latter pacing restlessly through the little camp. "What has your panties in a twist _now_?" Cato asked incredulously.

Winnow flashed him a weary look. "Nothing's happened in _days_." She responded.

"So?" Clove interjected.

"Don't you remember the previous Games?" Winnow asked, shaking her head. "When nothing happened, the Gamemakers _made_ something happen." She continued, raking a hand through her dark hair.

Cato and Clove traded a glance – concluding that Winnow was right. "There's no point in worrying, Winnow. We'll be ready." Cato assured her, patting the ground beside him.

Winnow gave a slow nod in agreement, reluctantly settling at Cato's side. Idly, she bound her hair up into a tight ponytail to get all that hair out of her way. She had firmly decided to crop all her hair off – if she made it out of this arena alive.

It was as Winnow swatted at Cato for pulling on her ponytail that a loud click echoed through the arena. "_Attention tributes – there will be a feast at the Cornucopia tomorrow morning. Every tribute will find what they desperately need." _Claudius Templesmith announced before the transmission ended in another loud click.

The Three Careers traded a mystified look and stayed silent for several minutes – wondering at what they needed most. Winnow could not think of anything she desperately needed – except for medicine for her ear.

"I'll go." Clove volunteered suddenly.

Cato looked repulsed at the very idea. "No!" he refused swiftly. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone, Clove." He added after a moment – seeing the look of shock on the two girls' faces.

"I want to kill Katniss," Clove argued. "And she'll be there! She'll have to be, with how bad off Lover-boy must be by now," she insisted.

Winnow's brows drew together in confusion, and she raised her hands to call the attention to her. "Wait, wait – what happened to Peeta?" Winnow interjected.

Clove sighed. "When Katniss dropped the trackerjacker nest on us, everyone but you and Glimmer ran to the lake and jumped in to escape the trackerjackers. Lover-boy was quick, and was already back in the forest by the time we were climbing out of the lake." She explained.

"And I was suspicious, so I went after him. When I found him, he was warning Fire-Bitch off. So I confronted him – I was going to kill him. I stabbed him in the thigh – and then I heard you scream, Winnow." Cato continued, turning a pained look towards her.

"And?" Winnow asked.

Cato shrugged. "I went after you. I left Peeta there. He got away. I can't believe he hasn't died yet, but his picture hasn't been in the sky." He answered.

Winnow didn't respond. She merely thought for a few moments. She had liked Peeta, she truly had. But Winnow had known from the beginning that he was a disposable ally. That was all he could ever be, when his loyalty was to Katniss.

"I don't see what's wrong with Clove going. She wants to," Winnow remarked, referring their conversation back to the original topic.

"It's too dangerous!" Cato exclaimed – looking outraged that Winnow hadn't agreed with him.

Winnow sighed, eyeing Clove – who nodded to her. "She can defend herself. Isn't that right, Clove?"

"Yes." Clove agreed. "Hey – if anything, _one _tribute will be eliminated. Does it really matter who it is?" she suggested.

Cato nodded his head emphatically. "_Yes_, Clove, it matters!" he retorted.

Winnow stayed quiet for a few minutes, letting the other two argue as she thought about the plan. "What if she didn't go alone?" She interrupted abruptly, earning rude looks from Cato and Clove.

"Katniss wouldn't come out if she saw Cato there. She wouldn't risk it!" Clove said, nixing the idea quickly.

Winnow shook her head and Cato seemed to catch wind of her idea. "She doesn't mean me," he said sourly.

Winnow nodded. "Look – Clove and I are small enough that we could hide and she wouldn't see us. Or if she did, we wouldn't seem like that much of a threat. Clove could go ahead to kill Katniss, and I would follow shortly to grab our things from the Feast – and provide back-up if needed," she suggested.

Clove nodded after a moment. "It sounds sensible to me."

Both girls looked to Cato afterwards, looking for his approval. This didn't fool him at all – he knew they would do as they wished no matter _what_ he said. "I still don't like it." Cato said weakly.

"We'll be fine." Clove insisted – glancing to Winnow who nodded in agreement.

"You needn't worry," Winnow murmured, leaning in to kiss Cato's cheek. Clove rolled her eyes when Cato responded to the other girl's affections.

"What about the girl from Five?" Clove interjected, distracting her allies from each other.

Cato struck her with a look of fake confusion. "Who?" he said - as if the redhead required no thought at all.

Winnow laughed. "She's made it this far for a reason," the District 2 girl said.

"What do you think, Winnow?" Cato asked.

Winnow shrugged. "She's clever. Far too clever by half," she suggested.

"Then... she'll be at the Feast. You two will be busy," the blond hinted.

Clove and Winnow looked at each other for a long moment. Winnow gave a slight nod. "If you wait at nearby, you can watch for her. Or anyone, really, while we go for the Feast." Clove said reluctantly. A brilliant grin lit Cato's face - and he crossed his arms over his chest in triumph.

* * *

Clove and Winnow stood in the brush of the tree-line circling the Cornucopia. They would be approaching from the left – not a direction they had favored, due to Winnow's partial deafness. But they didn't dare circle around and risk running into another tribute. The Cornucopia lay to their right - they could only see the structure's side from this point.

Both girls were heavily armed. Their mission was all about speed, so Winnow had decided to leave her trident hidden back at their camp. Cato had been upset and reluctant to let them go - but he had been much happier when the two girls had agreed to let him wait in the woods nearby. It wasn't so much that he thought they needed him to protect them - Winnow thought, but being there if the girls did end up needing his protection. Cato was waiting a short distance away, within full view of the Cornucopia.

Winnow touched Clove's shoulder lightly, earning the girl's attention. "Just in case something happens – yell, scream loud." Winnow urged her. "I'll do the same."

Clove nodded, though she pursed her lips – not liking the thought of it. "I will. But I'm hoping I won't need to." She responded. Clove drew two knives from her pockets, tightening her grip around them. "It's time."

"I'll follow shortly." Winnow said, nodding to her ally. "Good luck."

Clove nodded again, her eyes carefully combing the clearing in front of them before she darted out. She didn't go straight for the Cornucopia, instead wove around it and disappeared from Winnow's view.

Only a moment later a red-headed girl sprinted out from the mouth of the Cornucopia, snatching the bag marked '5' and escaping into the forest without issue. Winnow could see brush move where she knew Cato had been watching - he was probably on his way to intercept the clever red-head.

Winnow waited a minute before she ran from the tree-line, heading straight for the Cornucopia. She heard nothing but the thundering of her own heart and the wind from her left – and absolutely nothing from her right.

When she reached the Cornucopia from her straight run from the forest, she stood between the metal structure and the tables. The table was set with four bags, each with a number on it.. Winnow assumed each was for each district that was left. That was when she heard Clove scream. "CATO! CATO, CATO!"

Winnow had never heard such a desperate tone to her ally's voice and immediately started moving towards it – until she heard the cannon. The cannon's crack froze Winnow in place – completely dumbstruck. "_Clove_!" she uttered in disbelief.

She had never thought this would happen. Never thought it possible. Winnow had been _so _sure of their success. Who could possibly have gotten the drop on Clove? Katniss? _Ha!_ Fire Bitch was dangerous from a distance, but Clove was quick enough at closing a gap.

Suddenly Winnow felt vibrations in the ground and could hear heavy footfalls – and she saw Thresh round the edge of the Cornucopia towards her. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear – and she only had time to take one step back when Thresh collided with her – plowing her straight into the Cornucopia's opening edge.

Winnow cried out in pain – the wind being knocked out of her with her body's hard impact against the metal structure. Thresh held her by the jacket – high enough for her feet to dangle off the ground, panting loudly with his nostrils flaring like a bull's.

"_CLOVE_!" Cato bellowed distantly – making Thresh and Winnow both pause for a moment to consider him. Over Thresh's shoulder, Winnow could see Katniss dash by, grabbing her bag without casting Winnow a single look.

That pause ended quickly for Thresh – who began shaking Winnow violently, bashing her back against the Cornucopia. "DID YOU KILL RUE!?" he demanded, breath flaring out harshly.

"No! No, I didn't!" Winnow cried out desperately.

The beefy boy from District 11 didn't seem to care _what_ her answer was – continuing to throttle the girl pitilessly. Winnow didn't – couldn't fight back. She had never been so frightened in her whole life.

"I _thought_ you were different!" he yelled, slamming Winnow's back into the Cornucopia one final time. "_This_ is your one." Thresh said darkly, suddenly dropping his hold on her – causing Winnow to fall in a jumble against the metal structure.

Winnow lay against the Cornucopia wall, battered and aching – no will to stop or resist as Thresh moved to snatch up all of the remaining bags on the Feast table. She could do nothing but watch as Thresh took two bags in his fist. He reached for the final one, his clumsy movements knocked it onto the ground on the other side of the table.

He had paused for a moment – before he shook his head and ran – his decision reinforced as he heard Cato bellow again for Clove. Cato came dashing out of the forest just as Thresh disappeared into the wheat fields.

Cato saw Winnow first. He sprinted towards her and pulling her to her feet. Winnow winced, falling back against the wall of the Cornucopia - but shook away his concern. "_Clove_ – I think it was Clove!" she choked out. Cato stared at her with wide, fearful eyes, before he took off in the direction Winnow pointed.

Winnow pressed a hand against her sore ribs and moved slowly, limping around the edge of the Cornucopia to make her way towards Cato.

He knelt at Clove's side – sword dropped next to him. He stared at Clove – her head beaten in with a rock. Winnow made it to his side, still shaky and nervous. No-one had ever managed to put their hands on her like that before.

Winnow put her hand on Cato's shoulder. "We have to go." She told him gently. Cato said nothing, only staring down at his best friend and partner. Winnow resolved to wait as long as she could – until she heard the motors of the hovercraft approaching. "Cato!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but we have to go!"

Cato hadn't uttered a word, hadn't looked at his last remaining ally - but he allowed Winnow to tug him to his feet and be pulled into her arms. "Thresh?!" he stammered, picking up his sword.

Winnow nodded cautiously – remembering her own hysterical reaction to Kai's death. "Let's get back to our campsite." She suggested.

"No. I'm going after him," Cato said, turning towards the wheat fields. Winnow was concerned by his reaction – he was so _calm_. It was unlike Cato. He never hid his emotions – he was the first to show joy, anger, _anything_.

"We have to go back first. We have supplies there," Winnow attempted to convince him. "And I need medicine," she added – hoping to draw Cato's attention from Clove's death and his lust for revenge.

Cato nodded slowly – seeming to come to his senses enough to offer his arm to Winnow. And she was aching just enough to accept it and lean on him. It was as they moved past the Feast table that Winnow noticed the bag laying in the dirt. An image of Thresh snatching up the other bags flashed through her mind. "Cato," she said, drawing his attention. She pointed to the bag laying in the dirt.

Cato carefully detached himself from her and crossed the short distance to the bag. He plucked it up and returned to her quickly. "It's yours." He said slowly. "Where's mine?" Cato then asked.

"I think _he_ took it." she answered quietly, letting Cato lead her to their camp.

As soon as they reached their campsite, Winnow immediately went to one of the packs and drew out a tin of medicine and started to apply it to her aching body.

It was also once they reached the campsite that Cato's grief and shock turned to rage. "I want to kill him!" the blond exclaimed, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword. He had been pacing the length of their campsite for nearly ten minutes now – waving his sword around as he ranted.

"You will, Cato, you will. And I will help you. We just have to do it a certain way," Winnow soothed him, finally opening her bag from the Gamemakers and smirking at the contents.

"A certain way?" Cato sneered, turning to look at her.

"Yes. The way that guarantees our success." Winnow answered.

"_I _can guarantee our success. With this." Cato retorted, gesturing to his sword.

Winnow merely laughed in response, taking Cato aback. "You want your revenge, Cato? I will hand it to you on a silver platter. You just have to wait." She told him.

Cato narrowed his eyes at her, hesitating. "What will you do?" he asked curiously. Winnow showed him her bag, but he only shook his head – not understanding the significance of the long coils of rope curled in the bag.

Winnow shook her head and smirked. "I will weave a net. I will find Thresh in the fields and I will trap him. And then I will leave him to you, of course." She answered darkly. "This is synthetic rope, the best money could buy. Even you couldn't escape a net I made with this," Winnow explained.

A vicious grin curved Cato's lips. "Perfect," he said – drawing Winnow to him for a harsh kiss. She trembled a little at his unforgiving lips and fingers – still tender from her run-in with Thresh. Winnow merely kissed him harder, knowing her lover needed the distraction.

* * *

**A/N: Four chapters left! **

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter - and please review again? Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

betaread by gkmoberg1

**Kill of the Night **by **Gin Wigmore**

_The danger is I'm dangerous_

_And I might just tear you apart_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_You're my kill of the night_

**Chapter 22**

"This is taking forever!" Cato complained, groaning dramatically as he flopped down beside his last remaining ally.

Winnow rolled her eyes for what must have been the hundredth time that day. She didn't bother raising her eyes from the net she had been working on since she had received the rope the day before. "I can only do this while it's light out, Cato. And we can't risk lighting a fire anymore,"

Cato let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "So we are expected to go hungry _and_ cold," he grumbled. They had run through the last of their supplies the night before, and had gone hungry since.

Winnow sighed loudly, standing and gathering up the few square feet of netting she had managed to weave together. She folded it up carefully and hid it in the brush. "What are you doing?" Cato questioned, propping himself onto his elbows.

"You're hungry. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat before the sun sets," Winnow answered, arming herself with a few knives – one in her boot, one up her sleeve, and then picking up her trident.

Cato followed suit, standing and collecting his sword. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked carefully, his brows pulling down in confusion.

Winnow snorted, looking back to him with a grin on her lips. She closed the distance between them, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Don't I always, Two?" she teased.

Cato groaned out loud, lightly taking hold of her elbow. "I thought we were _past_ that, Winnow. First-name basis, _remember_?" he whined, making the other tribute giggle.

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Winnow's eyes were filled with mischief that made her lover wary. "It's just a pet-name, Cato."

"And I'm _not_ a pet," Cato reminded her. Winnow didn't bother responding, merely flashing him a playful look. "Alright, alright… if we're doing pet-names, what should I call you, then?" he mused.

Suddenly Winnow didn't seem so amused. "Cato…" she said warningly – starting off towards the Cornucopia and the clearing it sat in.

Cato followed easily, grinning widely. "What? Only you get to call me a pet-name? That doesn't seem fair." he retorted. Winnow glared back at him, coaxing a laugh from Cato. "Hmm… how about Snookums?" he suggested right away.

Winnow didn't dignify him with an answer, merely continuing further on ahead – forcing Cato to jog to keep up with her. "No for Snookums, then. Hm. How about Darling? Nah." he speculated.

"Cato!" Winnow huffed, only making her lover grin wider.

"But I think I've got it, now! How 'bout Winner? _No_, Winnie." Cato mused. Winnow paused, glancing back to him with a horrified expression. "I _like_ Winnie," he said gleefully, his expression smug, smirking like the cat that had gotten the canary.

"Cato, _no_." Winnow said firmly.

Cato merely grinned in response, closing the distance between them. He ran his fingers from Winnow's shoulders to her wrists, hands closing around them to pull her in for a kiss. "_Winnie._" Cato whispered, dragging his lips across her cheek.

Winnow snorted, smacking him away from her. "Would you stop?" she complained, turning back towards the path.

"Never." Cato said teasingly, batting at the ponytail that swung in front of him. Winnow flashed him a dark look that promised retribution. "C'mon," he wheedled, "Can I call you Winnie?" Cato pleaded.

"Not if you expect me to respond." Winnow answered bluntly. Cato looked so gleeful at her words, she knew she must have said the wrong thing.

"That sounds like permission to me," he responded impishly, dodging a swat from Winnow.

The pair - the final two Careers - settled into a companionable silence for the rest of the trek. They had reached the tree-line dividing the forest from the clearing that held the Cornucopia and bordered the lake.

"There's food here? I'm pretty sure everything was blown up..." Cato said, his voice drifting towards contempt.

Winnow snorted and shook her head. "Most, but not _all_." she retorted, giving the surrounding area one last look of caution before running towards the lake - giving Cato no time to question her.

The blond simply jogged after her, sword tight in his hand as he glanced around warily. This was the last place Cato wanted to be - near the site of Clove's death, and where Winnow had nearly been done-in herself.

Winnow kept to the edges of the clearing - Cato on her heels often watching the edge of the wheat field for any sign of Thresh - until she reached the lake. She wasted no time in running straight up to the water, and started pulling up the rushes at the lake's edge.

Cato stayed back a couple paces watching for other tributes or predators - as well as wondering what the hell Winnow was up to. After only a few minutes, the dark-haired girl was walking back towards him, a backpack hitched on one shoulder.

"What is that?!" Cato questioned, stabbing a finger at the backpack.

Winnow smiled sheepishly. "Me thinking ahead?" she quipped.

Cato rolled his eyes – his expression uncertain. "And when did you think ahead, Winner?" he couldn't help but give a little grin at implementing one of the new nicknames he had produced for her, before sobering again to the issue at hand. "Before Three stockpiled the supplies and destroyed them?" he asked.

Winnow was quiet for a moment – her expression as hesitant as her partner's. "Yes." she admitted.

His jaw worked, and Cato ran a hand through his hair. "Why?" she shrugged, looking at her feet.

"Did you not trust me?" Cato asked.

Winnow could see a certain reluctance in his eyes – as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "You were always the one I trusted the most, Cato." she began, searching for the right words.

His expression brightened at those few words. "So it was the others?" he inquired – eager to explain it away on them.

Winnow nodded, hesitantly. "The only one I partly trusted was Marvel. He was too… genuine to deceive me." she explained. "As for you, Cato… I didn't know until after the trackerjacker attack, that I could trust you without a doubt." Winnow confessed.

Cato nodded slowly. Of course, Winnow had been chilly and distrustful the first few days in the Arena – but he had attributed that to Kai's death and the suspicions surrounding it. Once she had returned from her first run-in with Thresh, he had been sure that everything had been wiped clean and she trusted him.

Winnow's brows furrowed at the pained look on the blond's face. "Come on, Cato! You can't say you've trusted me this whole time!" she exclaimed.

Cato scoffed, shaking his head. "I did, Winnow. Because you gave me your word and I knew you would keep it." he responded solemnly.

"How could you know that?!" she questioned incredulously.

"Because you're that type of person, Winnow! You keep your word! And you've never once lied to me!" Cato retorted, throwing his hands in the air. "Why are you questioning me anyway!? Do you want me to distrust you!?" he demanded.

Winnow swallowed, looking down at her feet. "Of course not." she murmured.

"Then _give _me the pack, and we'll go back to our camp." Cato ordered, holding out his hand. Winnow could see this was a test. The final test, she hoped, in showing Cato that she trusted him.

With a grunt, Winnow held out the backpack – letting Cato take it and put it on his back. "It was getting heavy anyways," she muttered – coaxing a laugh from him.

Cato smiled at her – his stormy gray eyes showing that all was forgiven – holding out his hand for her next. Winnow took it without hesitance and closed the distance between them, stepping up to press against him.

With one hand dangling her trident, the other curved around Cato's neck, Winnow drew him down towards her. With their lips a mere breath from each other, she spoke. "You know better than anyone how I can be, Cato. Don't let that ever mistake how you _know_ I feel about you."

Cato's lips spread into a smile – one so genuine and happy that it made Winnow want to cry. How could someone as horrible as her ever make someone as wonderful as Cato fall in love with her?

He silenced her negative thoughts when he kissed her – chasing all thought away, really. Winnow clung to him for the precious few moments before he drew away. "We shouldn't stay out in the open like this," Cato said quietly – raising his head to look around.

Winnow sighed and nodded – allowing him to take her hand to lead her back towards the forest and their camp. Both tributes stayed vigilant – with their hands still linked and their free hands carrying their deadly weapons.

"This _is_ heavy," Cato acknowledged as they reached their little camp, dropping the pack to the ground with a groan of relief.

Winnow turned to him with a grin. "Well, that just means we're set for a few days. Food, medicine…" she informed him, gripping his jacket to tow him towards her for one swift peck.

Cato returned her look of glee with his own, turning to the pack and rummaging through it. He produced two packs of dehydrated food and tossed one to Winnow – who was pulling out the half-made net from the brush. She dropped the net immediately, catching the package and tearing it open quickly. "We're going to have to make it last," Cato said reluctantly – before he started devouring the dehydrated beef.

Winnow nodded, sitting at the base of a tree to begin eating. Cato soon joined her, pressing his shoulder against hers – as the afternoon breeze began to chill them. Soon their bellies were full and sated – and Winnow turned back to her net and Cato to his boredom. He could only sharpen his sword for so long before he took to complaining again.

After another half-hour of Cato's complaining, Winnow took action. "Here!" she said, thrusting a corner of the net at him. At the blond's bewildered expression, Winnow sighed. "If you're so bored, you can help me." she decided.

"I don't know how!" Cato protested.

"I'm going to show you how!" Winnow huffed in response. She walked him through the rather simple process and watched him as he attempted it on his own. "That's good, Cato. It doesn't have to be neat, just strong," she told him.

"And how do you know it's strong?" Cato asked. Winnow edged closer to him, and yanked on the knot he had just made with both hands.

"Like that," she demonstrated, glancing up at him. "It's strong." She returned to the corner of the net she had been working. Cato shot her a grin and looked back down to his hands. Winnow quietly blushed in delight. Her idea had successfully kept his mouth shut and his hands busy- she just hoped that would last.

"Why didn't they just _give _us a net?" Cato groaned after an hour or so of working on the net together.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "I suppose it would be too easy, then. They went out on a limb though, assuming I would know how." she speculated.

"Doesn't everyone from District Four know how to make nets?" Cato questioned, glancing up to Winnow with an inquisitive expression.

She shook her head. "Only those who actually work on the fishing ships and their families. My parents worked on the fishing ships, so I was making nets before I could walk."

Cato opened his mouth to say something else, but Winnow cut him off. "No, Cato, not everyone works on the boats. Just like every other district, there are people to be the teachers, doctors, lawyers and shop-owners. They don't have to know how to make nets. They just bought from those who did." she explained.

Cato stayed quiet and thoughtful after that, focusing on the net for a while. The knots he made weren't as neat as Winnow's, but he tested their strength every few minutes. He didn't want his work to produce a weak spot. The net came together much faster with both tributes working on it.

At dusk – the net was finally complete. They folded it up and stored it in one of the empty bags. "So… how will we catch him?" Cato asked afterwards, sitting at the base of a tree as Winnow settled next to him – two packs of food in her hands.

She handed him one of the food packs and opened her own, munching on a strip of dehydrated beef before answering. "I was thinking that, since we have extra rope, we can rig the net to catch a certain amount of weight. So if it's hidden under some brush – and Thresh runs across it, it will snap up and catch him," Winnow suggested.

Cato nodded, shoving a strip of jerky into his mouth as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging Winnow a little closer. "You know how to do that?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment before nodding. Cato tilted his head at her expectantly. "I've never done _that_, specifically. But I have an idea," she confessed.

"And that idea is?" Cato prodded.

Winnow sighed. "Well, if we weigh down the edges enough, it will hold if I run across it. But since Thresh weighs a lot more, it would snap up if he followed." she explained.

Cato frowned. "And that line of reasoning suggests you would be bait…" he said – a look of deep disapproval spreading over his features.

"Yes." Winnow answered simply.

"Then no." Cato refused just as concisely.

Winnow groaned dramatically. "Then how would we get him to the trap, Cato?" she questioned.

Cato shrugged. "I could lure him." he suggested.

She scoffed. "No you couldn't, Cato! Thresh knows you would want revenge on him for killing Clove _and_ taking your bag at the feast. He would be suspicious if you ran from him. He might not follow you." Winnow retorted.

"And you think you could get him to the trap?" Cato asked, frown deepening.

Winnow nodded emphatically. "Of course I could! Just by being _female_, he will consider me less threatening and less intelligent. _When_ I run from him, he will think he can overpower me-"

"He can!" Cato interjected – only to be glared at for interrupting her.

"Thresh won't think I'm clever enough to have a trap waiting, have you waiting. He'll think I'm easy prey. He'll be wrong." Winnow continued.

"Will he?" Cato questioned in genuine concern. She turned towards him with a look of contempt – only to see the bared look of unease on his face.

Winnow gently cupped his face in her hands. "He will be so wrong, Cato, that he will rue the day he crossed us." she murmured comfortingly.

Cato let out an uncharacteristic giggle, making his lover look at him in confusion. "You said _Rue_!" he reminded her. Winnow smiled, shaking her head at him.

"You're just being silly now, Two." she said softly, leaning in closer to him.

Cato wrapped both arms around her, drawing her into the circle of his arms. "Only with you, Winnie." se teased – closing his eyes and tilting his head back to lean against the tree trunk.

"I really hate that name," Winnow grumbled, resting her head on his chest. The warm surface beneath her deaf ear vibrated – and from her other ear she could hear him chuckle.

"And I hate it when you call me Two," he responded, giving her a little squeeze. Winnow let out a little yelp at the squeeze before giggling quietly at him.

"When should we leave?" she asked suddenly – making the light feeling among them dissipate.

Cato's hold on her grew a little tighter. "Dawn would probably be best." he suggested.

Winnow nodded. "At dawn we'll leave." she agreed.

* * *

On their fifteenth day in the arena – with mid-morning's harsh light glaring down at them – Cato and Winnow stood on the right bank of the creek in the wheat fields. They had left their little camp behind for the last time just before dawn, and had moved slowly through the fields – to preserve the silent aspect of their approach.

Winnow tossed their pack of supplies across the creek – the lightened bag landing on the stony bank as Cato waited and watched. Then she started disrobing without saying a word – to her lover's obvious incredulity. "What are you doing, Winnow!?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet," she answered nonchalantly. "If I were you, I'd do the same," Winnow added, rolling up the bundle of clothes and shoes and cramming them into the pack on Cato's back.

"We have to cross?!" Cato groaned, dropping the pack to the ground and doing as Winnow suggested. Winnow stood on the rocky shore just before the water, looking back to Cato's near- bare form with an appreciative expression. "Now's not the time," he grumbled at her – dressed down to his underwear – bent over to stuff his clothing into the pack.

"I didn't say anything." Winnow said with a little smirk.

"You didn't have to." Cato retorted, taking a few steps to stand next to her. He pitched the pack across the creek – the stretched bag landing with a soft thud securely on the creek's bank.

"Do you know how to swim?" Winnow asked.

Cato shook his head. "I've never been in anything larger than a hot tub," he admitted.

"Alright. I'll help you," Winnow responded. She dove into the water effortlessly, and surfaced barely a moment later. "Jump in!" she called up to him.

"Just jump in?!" Cato questioned incredulously. Winnow flashed him a look that dared him to disobey her.

"Yes! You'll be fine!" she shouted comfortingly. Taking a deep breath, Cato jumped in – creating a huge splash that slapped Winnow clear in the face. He came up sputtering and flailing just a moment later and Winnow swam quickly towards him, putting an arm around his shoulders and helped him stay afloat. "Put your arm around my shoulder," she instructed, and he immediately complied.

"It – it's so cold!" Cato exclaimed as Winnow started to pull him towards the other shore – both were careful to hold their weapons away from the other.

"Yes, but doesn't it feel nice after hiking in the sun for hours?" his lover responded without looking at him, merely towing him towards the shore slowly – as she swam against the current.

"Yeah," Cato confirmed in surprise, looking down to Winnow and her determined expression. He started kicking his feet, hoping to help her out – and was surprised to see how far they got so quickly when he pitched in.

After what felt like forever, but was really only a minute or two, Winnow shoved Cato forward onto the shore. In surprise, Cato got up quickly and turned back to offer Winnow a hand.

He found her balanced on the rock right behind him, chin resting on her hands. "No, no, turn around again. _Please_, Cato." Winnow teased – making him blush.

"You're getting far too cheeky for my liking, Winner," Cato chastised when she finally took his hand and allowed him to pull Winnow to her feet. He yelped and jumped when she took a handful of his rear and _squeezed_.

"I think you like it," Winnow pestered him, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before pulling away. She headed towards their pack, pulling out Cato's clothes first and tossing them towards him.

"Can't we dry off?" Cato asked – even as he started dressing while Winnow did.

"We don't have time. We need to set up the net and find Thresh." she responded as she slipped her t-shirt on over her wet under-shirt, and then sat to pull her socks and boots on. Cato groaned as he followed suit.

"Do you know where we should set up?" Cato asked, moving awkwardly with his wet boxers under his dampening pants. He hid their pack of food and medicine in the rushes.

"Yeah," Winnow answered, picking up the pack and holding it out to Cato. Then she bent to grab her trident and his sword at the same time – Winnow offered his weapon to Cato hilt-first – which meant pointing the blade at herself.

At the look of surprise on her lover's features, Winnow managed a half-smile. "Let's go. There's a tree ahead that's big enough." she instructed, heading into the wheat. Cato followed her closely – completely vigilant of everything that surrounded him.

Only a short distance from the creek, a large tree sprouted amongst the wheat stalks. Cato and Winnow set to spreading out the net on the ground, moving the felled wheat to the side, and rigging it to the tree. After that – the pair were careful to keep off the net.

They weighed down the corners with rocks – Cato had to make plenty of trips back and forth to the creek's shore - until the net was sufficiently covered with enough rock. Winnow stepped onto an edge carefully, testing for any reaction.

When the net didn't seem to move at all, Winnow moved forward, stepping clear onto the net – a huge grin spreading over her face when it didn't. She moved back to Cato's side – looking up at him expectantly. "What?" he asked finally – not liking the smug look on her features.

"Test it, Cato." Winnow requested.

Cato shook his head wildly. "No way, Winner!" he refused.

"Come on!" she pleaded. "You and Thresh are nearly the same size. We need to make sure that we didn't weight the net down too much," Winnow explained.

Cato sighed, taking a tentative step forward. "You'll be able to re-rig it?" he asked and Winnow nodded. "You'll get me down right away, right?"

"_Yes_, Cato." Winnow answered, trying to hold in her amusement at the mere thought of Cato being held up in the net.

Cato let out another deep sigh and stepped onto the net – and nothing happened. He took another step towards the center – and then the whole thing snapped upwards and Cato went flying into the air. The rig held the net containing Winnow's lover about four feet in the air – struggling and cursing like a fiend. "Stop struggling! You might weaken the net!" Winnow exclaimed, starting towards him.

"Then get me down!" Cato said through gritted teeth – his body bent awkwardly by the netting. He glared down at Winnow with a rather nasty expression. She couldn't help but giggle at him – making Cato struggle more as if throwing a tantrum. "Winnow! Get. Me. Down!"

"I'll get you down. In exchange for a kiss," Winnow teased, moving towards the net and poking Cato in the back.

"You can't reach my lips," Cato grumbled – immediately stilling as he felt Winnow underneath him. He wouldn't risk hurting her as he flailed around in the net.

"Alright," Winnow sighed. "I guess you'll have to owe me one." she conceded dramatically, crossing to the tree and kicking the stake that held the whole thing.

Cato and the net went crashing to the ground in one glorious thump. He thrashed around wildly for a few moments – until Winnow came over and helped him get out by pulling the net off of him. Cato glared at Winnow for a long moment before simply moving to help her reset the trap.

Quickly and silently, the trap was reset and then the pair concealed the net by covering it with the felled wheat as well as any brush they could find. Once done and finally set, Winnow approached Cato with her trident held out to him.

Cato took the weapon with a confused expression. "It's too heavy. I'm going to need to be fast, and this can't distract me. I want you to hold on to it," Winnow explained.

"You'll be unarmed," he said – the frown on his features deepening.

Winnow shook her head. "I have plenty of knives." she informed him – flashing him an uncertain smile. "Go down to the creek, Cato." she requested.

Cato shook his head. "No, I'll wait here." he refused quickly.

Winnow shook her head as well. "No, Cato. You can't be here. If Thresh even catches a whiff of you, he'll bolt. The creek is close and in hearing distance… if anything goes wrong, you'll be close enough to get to me," she explained.

His expression was pained as he dropped the weapons to the ground and pulled Winnow to him in a tight embrace. "Don't let him even touch you," Cato ordered – his ironclad grip keeping her crushed to him.

"I'll try," she said softly – careful not to promise. "Go," Winnow told him.

Cato loosened his grip on her and drew away for just a moment, before he yanked her back to him for a soul-searing kiss. "I _love_ you." he said suddenly – the sentiments of his words saying _don't leave_ and _come back_ just as much as the words he'd actually said out loud.

Winnow pressed her lips to his softly, pulling back a mere inch. "As I love you." she murmured - _trust me_.

Cato nodded after a moment, bending to pick-up their two weapons and disappearing towards the creek – looking back towards her frequently. Once Winnow was sure he was gone, she edged around the net carefully to try not and disturb it, and headed towards where she had met Thresh once before.

She remembered how fast – and quiet – he was. She had only noticed his presence moments before he had tackled her the first time they had met – and the second time – maybe Winnow wasn't the best judge on his discretion after being rendered half-deaf.

Winnow made it farther out into the wheat than she expected – farther from her trap and from Cato – before she saw the ripple in the wheat around her.

"I gave you one, Four." Thresh said darkly, emerging from the wheat – unarmed.

Winnow palmed a knife in each hand, grip tightening on each weapon. "But you promised me _two_." She spat – before she turned on her heel and _ran_.

She could hear him running behind her – closer than she would like. She could feel the ground vibrating from his heavy steps more than she could really hear them. Winnow was a fast runner – but she wasn't as good for long distances.

And the longer she ran and gasped for breath – the more Thresh began to close in on her. Winnow's heart was beating so quickly – panting hard and legs working to try and get farther ahead.

It was as her trap came into sight that Winnow could feel Thresh's own wheezing breaths on her neck – and it was a mere yard from the trap that Thresh gripped her ponytail and pulled her down hard.

Then he was on her – straddling and pinning her down as he pummeled anything he could get his fists on. Winnow curled into a ball, absorbing most of the hits that way – but one too many punches to the ribs had her coughing up blood and trying to figure out how to get him off her.

She couldn't scream – couldn't call for help before Thresh was trapped, or all would be lost. The moment she called for Cato would be the moment Thresh ran. Another harsh blow shattered her cheekbone and coaxed a whimper of pain through her unwilling lips.

An idea struck her – and she continued to struggle until Thresh hit her once more. And then Winnow went limp. She could feel Thresh pause for just a moment, and then he hit her once more for good measure. She let her eyes flutter closed.

Thresh sat atop her, his breathing heavy and labored. After a moment, Winnow felt his weight leave her – and it was oh-so-tempting to just stay there and give up. Her whole body ached like it had been run over by a truck. Twice.

But she couldn't wait too long – or he would realize the cannon hadn't fired. She peeked up at him quickly – seeing Thresh looking away from her, rubbing his knuckles. He was looking at the trap! Oh, Winnow couldn't allow him to notice it!

Winnow rose painfully and quietly – one hand held to her ribs – and she took a step closer to him. It was as Thresh turned towards her that Winnow jerked forward quickly – despite her pain – and shoved him hard.

Thresh stumbled back and fell onto the net – which flung him up in the air, trapping him. Winnow grinned up at the struggling and screaming tribute – showing off a mouthful of bloodstained teeth. "YOU BITCH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" Thresh shouted, thrashing wildly in the net.

"I'm not the stupid one." Winnow retorted, spitting out a gob of blood that gathered in her mouth.

"Winnow!" Cato shouted, bursting through the wheat shafts – both his sword and her trident in his hands. The first thing he noted was Thresh hanging in the nets – Cato smirked – while Thresh looked down at him with a threat in his eyes.

Cato crossed to Winnow – who was unsteady on her feet. He handed her her trident, giving her something to lean on. He cradled her face with one hand – his eyes darkening and a frown sealing his features at the sight of her mangled face. "I told you it was a bad idea." he reminded her.

Winnow shrugged, spitting again. Cato frowned at the sight of blood on the ground. "He's in the net, isn't he?" she said, her words becoming garbled by the swelling on her left cheekbone.

Cato shook his head at her. "Yeah, but I didn't want your face to be beaten in." he responded.

"He was faster than I thought." She said simply.

Cato turned to look at Thresh – a bloodthirsty expression crossing his features. The dark-skinned boy stopped struggling, glaring at the killer pair. "You know you can't win together, right? You have to be from the same district." Thresh remarked.

A pained look flashed across Cato's face. Winnow simply looked away – walking shakily a few feet to sink down at the base of the tree Thresh's net hung from. "We know." Cato answered quickly – glancing to the battered, bruised and broken young woman he was in love with.

"Then what's the point of all this, Cato? You can't possibly win." Thresh questioned.

"We're not going down without shedding a little blood," Winnow interjected harshly.

Cato turned a grin towards her. "That's right." he confirmed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Thresh asked.

"Kill you, of course." Cato answered with a vicious grin. He moved forward to use his sword – but Winnow stopped him with a rough cough. The hacking noise immediately shifted the blond's concern from his enemy to his lover.

"Use my trident." she said. "You could cut the net and free him with the sword."

Thresh started struggling again as Cato lowered his sword – sheathing it across his back – and then picked up Winnow's trident. With a quick jab, Cato speared Thresh in the side with it – and moved back, yanking out the weapon. The dark-skinned boy cried out and thrashed again in the ropes – which held firm.

"Finish him." Winnow requested after a few moments of watching the dark-skinned boy bleed – realizing that Cato had no intention of actually killing him.

Cato shook his head. "He'll die slow."

Thresh had stopped struggling – laying still in the net. "Be merciful, Cato. Yes, he has to die. It doesn't mean he has to suffer." Winnow said.

"But that's the point of these games, Winnow!" Cato exclaimed. "They want us to suffer! _He _hasn't suffered! He's been resting, getting fat and just laying around here! Then he kills Clove – beats her head in with a rock!" he ranted.

"It was a quick death." Winnow tried to justify.

"Do you think he would have given you a quick death, Winnow? Look at what he did to you! He would have just let you suffer and then die!" Cato retorted quickly enough.

Blood was spilling through the net. The greedy, dusty ground beneath them soaked up every drop of Thresh's blood. Winnow shook her head, falling silent.

After a moment, Cato settled next to her, trident crossed over his lap. They didn't speak – didn't look at each other – and just watched Thresh bleed to death slowly.

Cannon-fire cracked through the air – confirming what they already knew. Thresh was dead.

* * *

**Last chapter was disappointing, review wise. I get so excited when I post a chapter - waiting anxiously to hear from all of you - my readers. Especially when I had a wonderful response to the chapter before. Please review for me - we have three chapters left before this story ends and the next installment begins.**

* * *

__Whether you are reading this a week, a month, or a year after it was posted, please remember that I'm always looking for input on my writing and what you think of my stories. Please use the Review area conveniently placed at the bottom of this page to let me have it - whatever you want to say - go ahead, make my day. Thanks!__


	23. Chapter 23

beta-read by gkmoberg1

**Only You **by **The Pretty Reckless**

_Oh boy, have you seen my head?_

_I've lost my mind till I forget_

_And oh boy, have you seen my heart?_

_It's beating so loud, I'm falling apart, and_

_Only you can bring me back to life_

_Only you can pull me into right_

_Tell me when I can breathe again_

**Chapter 23**  
Winnow lay curled up in a ball at the creek's edge – unable to watch Cato collect their supplies. She had been more than alright with staying by the tree and Thresh's net, but her lover wouldn't leave her alone. Not for even a minute. Against her protests, he had picked her up and carried her from the treek and back to where they had crossed the river.

Cato brought the pack straight to her and rifled through it. "Is there any medicine in here that would help you?" he asked, pulling out a small silver tin – peering at its label.

"There's only some topical medicines. They won't do much besides close my cuts," Winnow answered.

Cato heaved a sigh. "That's better than nothing." he muttered, opening the tin of medicine and beginning to apply it to Winnow's face. She winced at his lightest touch – making his frown deeper.

He slathered the whole tin on Winnow's myriad of wounds – spreading all the blood around and making her look even more horrific than before. "We'll wash your face off later, once we find shelter." Cato suggested.

Winnow agreed easily – allowing him to help her to her feet. Cato slung the pack over her back and grabbed up their weapons – handing the trident to Winnow. He stabbed his sword down into the ground before – leaving it standing upright in front of him. "Thresh's shelter can't be far." she said.

Cato nodded and crouched before her – motioning for her to climb onto his back. "Cato…" she protested.

"Damnit, Winnow, would you let me do the work just once?" Cato snapped at her, gesturing again for her to climb on. She sighed and slid her trident in the space between their pack and her back, and then wrapped her arms around Cato's neck and legs around his waist.

Once he felt that she was secure on his back, Cato gripped his sword and yanked it from the ground. "What direction?" he asked.

"Through the clearing where we trapped him. It can't be too far from there." Winnow answered.

They hiked through the fields in silence. Winnow rested her chin on Cato's shoulder, trying to stay awake and help Cato find his way. They needed to find Thresh's shelter before sun-down – otherwise they'd be lost in the seemingly endless fields of grain.

After maybe half an hour of wandering, the pair stumbled upon Thresh's shelter – which was nothing more than a waterproof tarp held up over a few sticks. But compared to the place they had been sleeping - it was paradise. There were even blankets spread over the ground in the shelter – which meant a softer surface for Winnow and Cato to sleep on.

For the last many nights, they had slept under the stars and a meager cover of leaves. The thought of something keeping them dry as they slept was oh-so-very welcome. Cato crouched by the entrance to the paltry tent, allowing Winnow to climb down.

Cato helped her keep her balance by resting his hands on her hips as Winnow lifted her trident from her back and lay it on the ground before the tent, and then dropped their supplies pack to the ground as well. With her partner's help, Winnow settled at the mouth of the tent.

Cato knelt before her, rifling through their pack to draw out their canteens. Cato pulled a rag from his pocket and doused it in water. "C'mere," he requested. Reluctantly, Winnow leaned towards him and allowed him to begin wiping the mixture of blood and medicine from her face.

The more Cato cleaned off of his lover's face, the more broken and bruising skin was revealed to him. Winnow cried out at every stroke of the cloth – from both the pain _and_ the cold rag against her hot skin.

Once Winnow's face was clean, Cato applied more medicine – using up the rest of their stores. "I'm going to look for water. Don't move, Winner." he remarked, standing up and grabbing for his sword. "I'll be back soon." Cato added.

Winnow managed to pull her lips into a smile. "Be careful." she said quietly in response.

"Lay down and rest," Cato instructed in return. She nodded, twisting her torso carefully to scoot farther under the tarp.

Winnow lay back on the mess of blankets with a sigh. Cato had been taking good care of her – but there wasn't much that the medicine they had could do. It was weak – it would only heal her wounds on the surface.

And how could she fight at Cato's side if she could barely even walk? Every time Winnow turned around, she seemed to get injured – and force Cato to take care of her. How could he win – how could _she_ win – with as weak a tribute as Winnow was?

Cato returned after a mere five minutes. Winnow could tell he had been successful – for she could hear the water sloshing in their canteens as he crawled under the tarp. "Here, you should drink," he remarked, holding the canteen out to her.

Winnow groaned as she tried to sit up – Cato quickly placed his hand on the small of her back, giving her some much needed support. She took a long draught of the water before handing it back to Cato, and laying down again. "How far is the water?" she asked, smacking her wettened lips.

"Only a few yards. In the morning, I'll help you out there. But for now, you need to eat." Cato answered, screwing the top back onto the canteen and placing it in Winnow's reach. He rifled through their pack for food, drawing out a single packet.

"How much is left?" Winnow asked, accepting a strip of jerky. She bit into the dehydrated meat, grimacing at the soreness of her swollen cheekbone as she tried to chew.

"Just this." Cato admitted soberly – gesturing to the open packet in his hands.

"We'll share it." she decided, even as Cato began to shake his head. "We'll share it," Winnow repeated firmly. "It'll be dinner tonight, and then I can find breakfast tomorrow," she added, only accepting another piece of jerky once Cato had eaten one.

"You can find some?" Cato asked warily. He was torn between wanting her to rest – and knowing how hungry they'd both be in the morning without her skills.

Winnow nodded. "That's why I suggested we come out here to begin with, remember? The first time I came out here, I found an oyster bed in the creek. There's _plenty_ to eat, Cato." she explained as she munched on another stick of jerky.

"We'll feast tomorrow," Cato grinned – earning another pained smile from his lover. "How do you feel?" he asked more gently, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her shoulder.

Winnow didn't answer for a moment – closing her eyes and assessing. "… tired. I'm so tired, Cato," she murmured, reaching up and rubbing at a blackened eye and wincing.

Cato frowned – shoving another piece of jerky at her. "Eat another piece and I'll let you sleep." he ordered. Winnow didn't usually respond to orders well. Normally, she enjoyed arguing with Cato till they were blue in the face. But she didn't have the energy to argue with him tonight.

So she accepted the jerky and half-heartedly ate it – before laying her head down on the blankets and closing her eyes. Cato reached for his sword, moving it closer to him so he would be able to reach it easily if need be.

Then he lay down beside Winnow – pulling her into his arms carefully – in order to not injure her further. With the tarp shielding them from wind and rain, the blankets beneath separating them from the cold ground – they had no need for a blanket – only each other's warmth.

* * *

It was not often that Winnow woke before Cato - at least in their limited time together. She would rarely wake and find him still lying beside her. It wasn't out of a lack of sentimentality, Winnow knew – but more that he was an early-riser that couldn't sit still. At least during the Hunger Games, that is.

Cato looked different sleeping. His face was softer – relaxed – a small smile curling his lips. It was different to his weary eyes and serious expression. Like this, he was safe. They were safe. Winnow didn't want this moment to end.

She nestled a little closer to him – smiling when Cato tightened his arms around her. Winnow closed her eyes again, planning to savor the moment as long as she could.

It was only a few minutes before Cato began to shift and stretch. She could feel the vibration of his chest when he chuckled lowly at finding Winnow's face pressed into his shirt. His hand moved from her waist to supporting the back of her head as he moved back carefully.

Winnow finally opened her eyes to find her lover regarding her solemnly. "Good morning," she greeted softly.

Cato smiled in response, trailing a finger down her cheek. "You look better this morning," he commented.

"Really?" Winnow asked, raising a hand to tentatively touch her face. "It's not quite as tender – except for my cheek," she added.

Cato nodded at her. "You've got a hell of a bruise there, Winnie." he said, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek. Winnow winced, shifting away from the touch. Cato frowned. "I think it could be broken," he remarked.

"I thought I felt something break when he hit me." Winnow offered.

The mere mention of Thresh brought a look of contempt to Cato's face. "If I hadn't already killed him, I would kill him for what he did to you." Cato said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you?" she asked in response.

Cato shrugged slowly. "For you. And for Clove." he suggested. Winnow smiled softly, cupping the side of his face. She kissed him slowly and deliberately. Cato's whole body relaxed and curved towards her.

They enjoyed kissing for a few minutes – until Cato's stomach rumbled loudly. Winnow broke away and started giggling. The blond grimaced in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red. "Let's find something to eat," Winnow suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Cato admitted. They climbed out of the tent leisurely and stretched out before picking up their weapons. Cato lead his partner to the water source he had found the night before – it was the same creek they had followed just the day before – it was just distantly upstream.

Cato stood back and watched as his lover walked up and down the small stretch of shore, eyes trained on the rushing water. Winnow pointed her trident at a spot near the middle of the creek. "I think I see an oyster bed there." she remarked.

"Are you sure?" Cato asked in response.

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "No. Not till I dive and look." she admitted.

Cato shook his head. "I don't know, Winnow…" he hesitated.

Winnow sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "You're not an experienced enough swimmer, Cato. How else do you suggest we get to the food?" she questioned.

The blond shrugged. "I could go in with you." Cato suggested.

"I'm not sure you'd be any help," Winnow said honestly – coaxing a sigh from him. "Look, you can jump in and save me if I need you to. But until then, I'd like you to stay out of the water if possible." she offered.

"Why?" Cato asked.

"Because I'm not sure I could heave your fat ass onto the shore right now if you needed help." Winnow deadpanned.

"I'm not fat!" the blond protested – making a smirk rise on the girl's face.

"If you're so sure, make sure I don't have to save _your_ ass." Winnow retorted quickly. She began to undress – placing her clothes at a safe distance from the water. Cato sat on the rocky shore, sword in hand – grumbling about big-mouthed women. "Here," she said, offering her trident to him.

Cato took the deadly weapon and placed it down at his side – sneering at Winnow as she jumped into the creek. For the love of Panem, she looked _far_ too good, far too graceful for her own good. He watched her form dart through the water – saw as she took a deep breath before diving down towards the spot she suspected held oysters.

Winnow surfaced after only a few seconds with a handful of oysters and a huge grin. She swam back towards Cato, dropping a few oysters onto the shore.

"We're going to feast," she said breathlessly, her pale blue eyes especially striking with the clear water around her. Cato couldn't take his eyes off her.

Winnow made two more trips back and forth carrying handfuls of oysters to the shore before climbing out. Dripping wet, she drew a small knife from her pile of clothing.

She plopped down by the pile of oysters and shucked one open. Winnow offered it to Cato; but at the sight of the slimy, raw mess, he hesitated. With a shrug, the dark-haired girl slurped the delicacy down.

"We're not going to cook them?!" Cato exclaimed incredulously. His stomach twisted when Winnow ate another oyster.

She shook her head at him. "We could. But that's a lot of effort." Winnow said lazily. She sighed at the look of disbelief on her lover's face. "Oysters are meant to be eaten raw. And they taste better raw, too. Cooked oysters taste like rubber." She explained, offering an oyster to him.

Cato shook his head stubbornly - despite his rumbling stomach and the sigh he received from his partner.

Winnow stared him down for a long moment before shrugging again. "Suit yourself," she said, cracking open another oyster and sucking it down. Cato watched, nose crinkled. "You know… they say that oysters are an aphrodisiac…" Winnow remarked – looking up towards him from under her eyelashes.

Cato perked up at her words – his interest piqued. He watched her eat another very closely. "Are you sure you don't want to try one…?" Winnow asked, holding out a freshly shucked oyster.

He stared at the morsel in her hand for a long moment before he took it. Cato stared at the oyster in his hand hesitantly for another minute, and then gulped it down. He grimaced at the slimy, salty taste – but the moment it hit his stomach, he was even hungrier.

Cato snatched another oyster and the knife from Winnow's hand – and tried to open it. He struggled – snapping the shell into jagged pieces before downing it. Winnow laughed and took the knife back and started shucking the oysters in preparation for him. Cato was slurping them down faster than she could keep up with.

After downing quite a few, Cato stopped – plopping onto his back and resting a hand on his stomach. "Full now?" Winnow asked and he groaned in agreement. She ate the last three oysters and then lay down beside him.

"I haven't been this full since we were in the Capitol," Cato remarked, putting an arm around her. Winnow hummed in agreement, rubbing his lower belly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's go nap in the tent," Winnow suggested. Cato agreed easily, but neither tribute moved. Getting up from laying in the warm sun was a struggle for them both. But after a few minutes, the two teenagers got up and brought their things to the tent.

Winnow never bothered to get redressed – merely dropping her pile of clothes at the mouth of the tent and moving inside. Cato crawled in after her and lay down beside her. He held his arm out to her and Winnow immediately scooted over and rested her cheek on his chest.

Cato curled his arm around her and folded his other behind him to pillow his head. After a few moments, Winnow raised her head to kiss him. Unlike the other kisses they had shared in the arena, _these_ had some real heat – and Winnow did not pull away.

Cato was surprised – remembering how Winnow had sworn to never sleep with him in front of the cameras. And she had never kissed him like this and have it not lead to sex. "Winnie?" Cato questioned.

"Shhh…" she said, pressing another kiss to his lips. "How much longer do we really have?" she mumbled – Cato could feel his heart sink. "I don't _care_ what they think of me anymore." Winnow breathed.

Cato returned her kisses fervently. After her words, he felt hopeless. Hopeless and in love – reality was closing in. They didn't have much time. He didn't know who would survive. But he _did_ know that they wouldn't be together. And that was a reality Cato wasn't ready to face.

* * *

It was as Winnow and Cato redressed after their tryst that a cannon echoed throughout the arena. "I wonder who it was." Cato remarked. He stood outside the tent shirtless and barefoot – stretching out.

"I hope its Fire Bitch." Winnow muttered. She sat at the mouth of the tent, legs folded to her chest. Cato glanced down at her questioningly. "Why should they get to be together?" she questioned bitterly. "They're not _really_ in love. Not like us. We're not on even ground, Cato."

Cato didn't reply, settling beside her. He leaned over to her, kissing her bare shoulder and laying his head on it. Winnow shook her head, resting her cheek atop his head.

As the sun began to set, Cato and Winnow went to the creek to fill their canteens. "What the hell!?" Cato shouted. The creek was dangerously low – only a small stream trickled through the riverbed. The creek that had been at least five feet deep that morning was less than a foot deep now.

Winnow scrambled down into the riverbed carefully and filled up their canteens. "We'll have to ration this. I bet it'll be dry by morning." she remarked, handing the water-filled instruments up to Cato. Winnow climbed back up onto the shore cautiously and accepted a hand up from her partner.

It wasn't until they were walking back to their camp that Cato spoke up. "We'll have to look for water in the morning. They're trying to draw us together." he speculated.

"The finale." Winnow added in a downtrodden tone. Cato took her arm in a comforting gesture and they finished their short walk to their tent. They sat down at the tent's entrance and watched the sun set.

When the Capitol's anthem began to play, the teenagers snapped to attention. After a long, suspenseful moment, the girl from District Five showed up on the sky as the fallen tribute. "It's Katniss and Peeta!" Winnow laughed sourly.

"Winnie." Cato warned.

"We should have known! _Of course_ they would be pitted against us – lovers against lovers!" she ranted – jumping up to pace across their small camp.

"Winnow," Cato said again.

"What?!" Winnow snapped. When he didn't answered, she finally looked at him. Cato sat beside her – toying with his mother's ring. "Cato?" she asked solemnly.

"I'd forgotten about it. Until I was getting dressing this afternoon and it fell out of my pocket." he remarked.

Winnow sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Suddenly she wasn't angry anymore. Now she was just tired. Tired and frightened.

Without saying a word, Cato lifted her left hand from her lap and slid the ring onto her finger. Winnow didn't protest – merely looking up at him questioningly. "That's where it belongs now."

* * *

**A/N: I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. You guys make me feel so great and even more inspired. The next installment after **_If I had a Heart_** is complete and ready - and the first chapter will posted as soon as If I Had a Heart's final chapter is up. **

**I only hope that you will keep up your response- because, as I said, I feel much more inspired when I know people are reading and enjoying. So please review.**

* * *

_Whether you are reading this a week, a month, or a year after it was posted, please remember that I'm always looking for input on my writing and what you think of my stories. Please review to let me have it - whatever you want to say - go ahead, make my day. Thanks!_


	24. Chapter 24

betaread by gkmoberg1

**I'm not Done **by **Fever Ray**

_is it dark already?_

_how light is a light?_

_do you laugh while screaming?_

_is it cold outside?_

**Chapter 24**

Cato and Winnow hardly slept. They went through the motions of trying to find some rest – but neither teenager could doze off for more than a few minutes. So they lay in each other's arms, still and silent until dawn approached.

Cato lay on his side with Winnow behind him, her arms wrapped around him. The hand that held his mother's ring – no, _Winnow's_ ring, rested over his heart. It had been Cato that needed the comforting that night, not Winnow.

She felt that he was already grieving for her and for their relationship – even when she still lay beside him. Winnow was entirely aware of their situation – but she wouldn't let herself mourn. She wanted to die completely and irrevocably in love.

With bright lines streaking across the early morning sky, Cato dragged his fingers lightly across the back of her Winnow's left hand. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck. The blond didn't respond, his gaze still settled on her hand and the ring on her finger.

Winnow huffed before nipping his ear gently – earning a glare from her lover. "I'm not dead _yet._ Don't ignore me as if I am." she ordered quietly.

"I'm not." Cato said.

"It feels like you are." Winnow retorted sharply.

The blond sighed and turned over to face her. "I'm sorry." he breathed, cupping the dark-haired girl's cheek. Her pale blue eyes flickered away for but a moment – and she nodded. "I just-" Cato started before breaking off with a heavy sigh. "No matter what we do, no matter _who _wins – we won't be together."

Winnow nodded slowly in acknowledgment. "Fire-Bitch and Lover-boy are going to win, I just know it-" she paused at the look of scandal on her lover's features. "-but they don't know us at all if they think we'll go down without a fight." Winnow added, a look of harsh determination coating her expression. It was a look that promised blood.

"You're planning on dying?" Cato questioned. His brows drew together, his expression vulnerable and quite miserable, to be honest.

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "There are only two outcomes for me, Cato. And one's-" she began, shaking her head. "- one's impossible." she concluded.

"What's impossible?" the blond asked.

"You and I leaving this arena together – alive." Winnow answered, voice breaking at the end.

"And the other?" Cato inquired reluctantly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I die-"

"No-" Cato interjected.

Winnow shook her head at him. "No, Cato. You can't ask me to survive this. You can't ask me to go home, go back to having _no-one_. Not after having _everything_," she insisted.

"What about Finnick?" he asked.

Winnow looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Finnick? He's like a brother, Cato, but – but – he's not -" _he's not you_.

Cato stared down at her – watching as her eyes filled with pleading as she begged him to understand. To understand that she had no-one before being reaped. To understand that she couldn't stand to go back to that.

"I don't want to be empty again, Cato." Winnow whispered brokenly. "And if I lose you…"

Cato wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close. "You won't – I won't let you." he promised. If that was all she really wanted – he would try to give it to her.

They lay in that tight embrace until the sun appeared in the sky, unhampered by the horizon. Then the teenagers slowly got up and ready for the day. They each took little sips from their canteens before setting them aside as they prepared to pack up their camp and move it closer to the center of the arena.

Cato packed the waterproof tarp into their empty pack, along with as many blankets as they could fit into the pack's limited space. Barring their weapons and canteens, the little shelter was all they had left.

Winnow picked up the sword and trident as Cato put the pack on – holding the sword out to him when she thought him ready. The blond accepted the sword and then caught her wrist and pulled. Winnow stumbled into him clumsily, looking up at him in confusion.

Cato's only explanation for his actions was the searing kiss he laid on her lips – leaving her a bit senseless – and a little grin on his lips. "So where should we go?" he asked her.

Winnow shook her head a bit – as if clearing out the cobwebs – before glancing to her lover with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Cato let out a short chuckle – his chest puffing out in pride. It wasn't often that Winnow became distracted – and for it to be a result of his kiss – it was a point of pride for the young man. "Where should we go – for water?" he asked again.

The dark-haired girl made an assenting noise and thought for a moment. "The lake. It's probably all that's left. We'll find it if we follow the creek – er, where the creek used to be…" she suggested. Cato nodded, gesturing for Winnow to lead.

The two tributes hiked along the dried up creek for hours under the hot sun. It was just about noon – the sun directly above them. Their canteens were long bone-dry and they were quite thirsty.

Cato and Winnow finally came upon some water a short distance from the lake. The creek there hadn't quite dried up yet – a thin trickle of water moved through the dusty river bed.

They jumped down from the shore quickly – kneeling beside the little stream. Winnow held her canteen under the stream first – the water petering out before it was half-full. Cato and Winnow traded looks of dismay. "This is better than none," she said quickly.

Cato nodded reluctantly – accepting the canteen after she took a quick swig. "We'll get to the edge of the field and set up camp there – then we'll look for water." Cato suggested.

Winnow nodded in agreement – taking back her canteen to screw the cap on – and save the little water they had for later. The two tributes walked through the fields for another half-hour. They picked a spot for their camp about ten yards from where the fields ended.

After Cato set down his heavy pack, he and Winnow crossed the final distance and looked out from the wheat fields – to see the lake. It was full – teeming at the edges with fresh, clear water.

Winnow smacked her chapped, dry lips together. Cato glanced back and forth – surveying the area and finding it empty. Then the two Careers burst forth from the fields and sprinted the short distance to the lake.

They dropped to their knees at the shore – forgoing all pretense of grace and cupped their hands under the water to bring it to their mouths greedily. Cato and Winnow drank and drank until their bellies were full and sated – feeling almost bloated.

"We forgot the canteens," Winnow remarked when she realized the heavy metal bottle was not dangling at her side.

Cato shrugged. "It's alright. We'll come back." he reassured her.

He stood suddenly, sword gripped tight in his hand. Winnow followed suit, grabbing up her trident. "What is it?" she questioned – her eyes searching where she saw Cato's eyes directed.

"It's nothing." Cato said, taking her arm. "We shouldn't be out in the open like this." he added – towing her back towards the wheat field.

"Are you sure?" Winnow asked, glancing back.

Cato nodded. "Help me set up the tarp," he requested as he started to empty their pack's contents. She made her way over to him and began to help without comment.

It was as Cato secured the tarp's edges to the ground that Winnow collected their canteens, throwing the straps over her shoulder. "I'll go fill the canteens." she remarked – only taking a few steps away before her lover's voice stopped her.

"I'll go with you!" Cato exclaimed, immediately stopping what he was doing and reaching for his sword.

Winnow shook her head. "I'll be fine, Cato." she told him, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"No, from now on we go nowhere alone." Cato said stubbornly.

The dark-haired girl just chuckled and shook her head. She crossed the short distance between them and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lover's mouth. "It's not that far. I'll be fine." she insisted.

"Winnow-" Cato said uneasily.

"I'll call for you if I need you, okay?" Winnow suggested – her tone was clear. It left no room for argument. Cato nodded reluctantly and Winnow walked away – trident in hand.

As Cato finished setting up the tarp, he couldn't shake his nervousness. It had only been a few minutes since Winnow had left – he saw no reason to worry, but he also saw no reason _not_ to check on her.

Cato didn't care if Winnow would be angry with him. He was protective for good reason. There were two other people in this arena trying to kill them. Not to mention the Gamemakers.

He scooped up his sword and headed for the lake- emerging from the wheat fields and looking for Winnow. She was crouching at the shore, filling their canteens. Cato was to her left, so he knew she would be able to hear him.

"Winnie!" he called, waving with his free hand. Winnow looked up at him and smiled – her eyes crinkling around the edges – and she looked back down to her task.

Starting towards her, Cato began to survey the area again – and his heart went cold with fear. To Winnow's right – Katniss and Peeta were emerging from the forest. And Katniss had an arrow nocked on her bow.

"WINNOW!" Cato bellowed urgently – his gait switching from a casual walk to an all-out run.

Winnow heard his tone and spun around – grabbing for her trident beside her. As she began to rise to her feet, an arrow struck her in the chest.

"NO!" Cato screamed as Winnow stumbled back – arms flailing - and fell into the water. Cato raced toward his fallen lover – his panic completely overwhelming the idea of going after his enemies.

Katniss raised her bow again – an arrow ever ready at its strings – but Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head at her, and she slowly lowered her bow. The District Twelve tributes disappeared back into the forest.

"Winnow!" Cato shouted again, carelessly splashing into the water and dragging her limp form onto the rocky shore. "Winnow! Winnie, no! Don't leave me," he pleaded, slapping her pale cheeks to try and revive her.

He pressed his hand over the wound, fingers spread around the arrow's shaft - trying to staunch the blood flow. Cato found his hand quickly became sticky with blood – but the pain of his action caused Winnow to cough and her eyes to fly open.

"Winnow," Cato cupped her face with his free hand as he continued to apply pressure to her wound – making her cough again and blood paint her lips. "Winnie, don't go!" he pleaded, his voice breaking.

Winnow moved her arm with much effort – her hand trembling as she touched Cato's face. He could see the fear and agony in her pale blue eyes. She coughed again, blood spilling onto her chin.

"You o-owe me a k-kiss," she rasped – referring to when she had had him hanging in their trap a mere two days ago. It seemed so long ago now.

Cato exhaled a shaky laugh as tears began to spill from his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers – mustering as much feeling, as much love as he could into that one last kiss.

He drew away reluctantly after a long moment. Winnow's eyes were open, but those clear blue eyes were unseeing and glassy. A cannon echoed through the arena. Cato let out a body-wracking sob as he heard the noise, his arms going limp and Winnow nearly falling from them.

Cato tightened his arms again, crushing his lover against his chest and cried. Cried for all their love, for all their pain and the future they lost. He wept uncaring of how all of Panem saw him.

It wasn't until he heard the motor of the hovercraft approaching that Cato came to his senses. He looked up into the sky, seeing the machine on the horizon.

Cato lay Winnow down onto the shore, careful to not let her fall. He arranged her arms over her chest, laying her left hand over her right. He traced the ring on her finger lightly and leaned down to kiss Winnow one last time.

He pulled away, tears stinging his eyes anew. Her lips were cold. It didn't feel right. He stood slowly and walked around Winnow to collect the canteens.

Cato nearly tripped over something as he went to leave. Looking down, he found Winnow's trident. He bent and collected it – and then he returned to her body. He gave her something to clasp – laying the trident gently across her chest.

He stared down at Winnow's – corpse, for that was what she was now. A corpse. It was a truth that broke Cato, stabbed at his heart and tore at his soul.

It took all of his strength to walk away from her.

The hovercraft only came once Cato stood amidst the wheat. He watched – suddenly dry-eyed, as the hovercraft's claw lowered and collected Winnow's body. Halfway up, the trident clattered to the ground and a lifeless arm hung free from the claw.

_one thing I know for certain_

_oh I'm pretty sure_

_it ain't over_

_ I'm not done_

* * *

**Bear one thing in mind here, Readers. The story is not over. There is** _**ONE**_**more chapter - and two more installments (**_Panem et Circuses _**&amp; **_Saltwater Sting_). **This might seem final... but it's all intentional. Review.**

**Also, your reviews have been wonderful. Thanks to all of you - **Lizzy B, Mellurker, Sabie0521, AE, bakannia, a7xluver91, and HermioneandMarcus!

_**CHAPTER 25 will be posted 9/22/14.**_

* * *

__Whether you are reading this a week, a month, or a year after it was posted, please remember that__ I'm__ always looking for input on my writing and what you think of my stories. Please use the Review area conveniently placed at the bottom of this page to let me have it - whatever you want to say - go ahead, make my day. Thanks!__


	25. Chapter 25

beta-read by gkmoberg1

**Little Lion Man **by **Munford &amp; Sons**

_Weep, little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_..._

_Tremble, little lion man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

A lot of this chapter is quoted or paraphrased from the movie or book - _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins. Direct Quotes are in italics and a lot of the finale is paraphrased from the book.

**Chapter 25**

Cato was dead.

He was dead in every aspect except reality. His heart was gone – gone with Winnow and Clove's deaths. His mind was all but gone – dulled and blanked by his pain. By his loss.

Was this what death felt like? Like emptiness and bitterness, tainted by regret and a lust for revenge?

No, that couldn't be possible.

Death _had_ to be better.

Less pain. Less thought. Less memories.

Death had to be better.

Cato was counting on it.

It had been just over twenty-four hours since _she _had died. Been murdered. The sun had set twice.

Cato was still unsure what to do with himself.

He hadn't slept under the tarp last night. Not with the memories. Hadn't slept at all. Could only think of Winnow. Winnow and Katniss.

He didn't care about Peeta anymore. But he _wanted_ Katniss dead. Winnow had hated her so much, and Fire-Bitch had undermined so _many _of their efforts.

If it was the last thing he did – Cato wouldn't let them win. Not both of them, anyhow.

It was only a short time after sunset that he began to hear strange noises. Inhuman noises. Cato got to his feet slowly, reaching for his sword.

Just as his hand closed around the weapon - several dark, massive creatures melded from the darkness. Cato could see light flash off several pairs of jagged, sharp teeth.

In the pale moonlight, one creature – a Mutt, Cato was sure – took a few steps forward, emerging from the ranks. The Mutt had Winnow's pale blue eyes and sharp features. The sword fell from his fingers.

The Winnow-Mutt looked back to the others. Other Mutts with Marvel's crooked grin; Clove's beady, black eyes and sharp teeth, and Glimmer's green eyes and blond fur. The Winnow-Mutt moved forward swiftly – ramming its body against Cato's, knocking him on his back.

Cato lay still there and waited for it to kill him. Waited to be released. But all the Mutt did was paw at him and nip at his feet.

He sat up carefully and slowly got to his feet. The Winnow-Mutt watched him unwaveringly, its haunting eyes trained on him as he began to back away. It didn't move. Cato turned and ran – adrenaline helping him to think more carefully.

The Mutts at the Alpha's back – the Winnow-Mutt – rippled with impatience for the hunt, saliva beginning to drip from their jowls. The Mutt with Glimmer's eyes surged forward – only for the Winnow-Mutt to snap its powerful jaws at the other, putting the other Mutt back into its place.

The Winnow-Mutt turned back to watch as the blond ran – only starting after him once he had gotten a fair distance away from them. And once the Alpha moved forward, the others followed.

Cato ran, ran as if his own ass was on fire. He could hear the Mutts behind him – their heavy breathing and their jaws snapping at each other.

The Cornucopia came into sight – giving him something to aim for instead of running blindly. The Mutts were closing in on him – but the boost of adrenaline helped Cato to stay ahead.

With a flying leap, Cato's fingers scrabbled at the Cornucopia's sides – inexplicably finding purchase on the mostly smooth surface. With the slight hold he found on the metal wall, Cato was able to heave himself onto the top of the structure just as one of the Mutts' jaws nearly snapped around his ankle.

The Muttations jumped at the sides of the Cornucopia, unable to reach him. Cato lay on his back, panting hard. He lurched to his feet when he heard voices – and other Mutts pawing at the metal walls.

At the other end of the Cornucopia, Katniss was pulling Peeta onto the structure. Cato was moving towards them silently – without so much as a plan on his mind. All he had was a burning need to avenge Winnow.

Cato gripped Katniss by the shoulders and threw her aside – sending her sliding across the slick metal structure. He gave her no time to get back on her feet, pinning her down and holding her over the edge of the Cornucopia.

The Mutts beneath – the Winnow-Mutt and its pack were frothing at the mouth, jumping higher and teeth snapping right beneath Katniss' head. _That's right. Take off her head, Winnow!_ Cato thought.

But suddenly strong arms were pulling Cato back and off of Katniss – Peeta throwing him off to the side. Katniss gasped for air and scrambled away from the edge as Cato got back to his feet. The two blond males clashed – grappling and wrestling each other for the upper hand.

Cato came out on top – he always did. It was just as Katniss found her bow that the District Two tribute forced Peeta into a headlock. Peeta clawed at Cato's arm weakly as his air was cut off.

Katniss aimed one of her last two arrows at Cato's head.

Cato just laughed – a bitter and mocking noise. He took two steps backward, till he  
stood on the edge, dragging Peeta with him. "_Shoot me and he goes down with me_." Katniss faltered, seeing the truth in his words.

Peeta's lips were turning blue. "Go on! I'm dead anyway." Cato exclaimed – taking Katniss off-guard. "_I always was, right? I didn't know that 'til now._" he said, blood spilling from his lips.

"_How's that, is that what they want?_" he laughed resentfully. His arms shifted, catching Katniss' attention – arms going from a headlock to holding the back of Peeta's head and chin. Ready to twist. "_I can still do this. One more kill._ For Winnow," Cato said.

Peeta began to draw an 'x' in blood on the back of Cato's hand in a last-ditch effort.

"_It's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my district. Not that it **matters**_." Cato grimaced painfully.

Cato figured out what Peeta was doing exactly one second after Katniss did – because the grim smile dropped from his lips. It was one second too late because – by that time, Katniss' arrow was piercing Cato's hand. He cried out and reflexively released Peeta – who slammed back against him.

Both blonds nearly went over – but Katniss dived forward – just catching hold of Peeta as Cato lost his footing on the blood-slick horn and plummeted to the ground. Cato hit the ground with a loud smack, the air leaving his body on impact – and then the Mutts attacked him.

Peeta and Katniss huddled together, waiting for the cannon – but it didn't come.

Katniss didn't watch – but she could hear the snarling, the growling, and the howls of pain from both Cato and the Mutts as he took on the pack with only a dagger in hand. She could hear the dying scream of a Mutt.

Katniss couldn't keep track of the time. It could have been five minutes or five hours when Cato finally hit the ground. The two remaining tributes could hear the Mutts dragging him. _Now they'll finish him off_, Katniss thought.

But there was no cannon. Night fell and the anthem played, but there was no picture of Cato in the sky.

"_Why don't they just kill him?_" Katniss asked.

"_You know why,_" Peeta answered, pulling her closer. _Because one of us has to._

At dawn, no cannon has fired. "_I think he's closer now, Katniss, can you shoot him?_" Peeta asked.

"_My last arrow's in your tourniquet,_" she reminded him.

"_Make it count,_" Peeta said.

Katniss freed the arrow, tying the tourniquet back as tightly as her frozen fingers could manage. She rubbed her hands together, trying to regain circulation and feeling in the limbs. She crawled to the lip of the horn and hung over the edge – Peeta's hands gripped her for the support.

It only took a few moments to find Cato in the dim light, in the blood. Then the raw hunk of meat that used to be her enemy made a sound, and she knew where his mouth is. _Was._ It sounded as if the word he was trying to say was _please_.

Pity, not hate, sends her arrow flying into his skull. Peeta helped Katniss back up on the horn. "_Did you get him?_" he whispered. The cannon fired in answer. "_Then we won, Katniss,_" he said hollowly.

"_Hurray for us,_" Katniss managed to say – but there was no joy of victory in it. Not like in all the other Games they had watched. What joy was there to have – when the victory had cost them so much?

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I can't believe this story is complete - (I'm usually no good at FINISHING something). **

**By now, you should be able to find the next installment of **_If I Had a Heart _\- **called** _Panem et Circuses_ **on my profile. The first chapter should be published already - to make the transition from this story to the next easier. (Out of anything - I do not wish you all to be waiting and waiting for the next installment to be published and then forget about Winnow and Cato. So once all 7 chapters of** _Panem et Circuses_ **are published, you will find Chapter 1 of **_Saltwater_ _Sting_ **waiting as well.)**

* * *

_Whether you are reading this a week, a month, or a year after it was posted, please remember that I'm always looking for input on my writing and what you think of my stories. Please review to let me have it - whatever you want to say - go ahead, make my day. Thanks!_


	26. Author's Note

**A short note for my If I Had A Heart readers. The first sequel, **_Panem et circuses, _**is complete and posted. The second sequel, **_Saltwater Sting**, **_**has just been posted with the first chapter. As some of you may have already devised... Winnow and Cato's stories are NOT over. You'll have to follow to the new installments to hear what happens next.**

**Love, Suz.**


End file.
